fallen blood
by giygas2
Summary: después de un trágico encuentro Lincoln cumple sin quererlo el mayor sueño de Lucy, como vivirá de ahora en adelante, eso si se puede llamar vida
1. fallen blood

**Hola chicos este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ¡oh! y yo no soy dueño de the loud house son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños etc, etc, etc.**

Un nuevo día empieza para Lincoln Loud, un niño de 11 años, que vive en la pacifica ciudad de royal Woods, pacifica exceptuando su casa, una casa ruidosa haciendo honor al nombre de la familia que la habita, los Loud.

La mañana de Lincoln empezaba algo más temprano de lo habitual debido a una tormenta que había sido pronosticada para los próximos 6 días, con lluvia y fuertes vientos, lo suficientes como para que las escuelas de Royal Woods le diera a sus estudiantes un par de días libres, y es debido al fuerte viento que hay, la rama de un árbol arrastrada por el viento choca contra la ventana del niño despertándolo prematuramente a las 5:30 de la mañana.

Buenos días a todos. Dice Lincoln a los lectores.

Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, el hijo del medio en la familia más grande del estado, de 10 niñas y yo siendo el único chico. Y bueno en una familia tan grande como la mía sobrevivir requiere habilidad, pero para alguien como yo que es un experto en el plan, un especialista en sus hermanas es algo fácil.

Aunque al final solo soy eso, mi familia siendo tan grande como es está llena de talentos, mis hermanas destacan cada una en un área, mientras que yo no destaco en ninguna.

Mi hermana Lori que es la mayor es una gran figura de respeto, y nadie puede mandar textos tan rápido como ella.

Leni que tiene un perfecto sentido estético posee un gran sentido por la moda.

Luna cuyo talento es la música, de seguro se convertirá en una rock star, después de todo ya tiene algunos fans que van a los conciertos que organiza.

Luan cuya carrera humorística se encuentra en ascenso, gana más que muchos adolescentes gracias a sus funciones de humor en fiestas.

Lynn que es una estrella en los deportes, triunfa en cualquiera que practique, incluso contra chicos mayores que ella.

Lucy que siempre es oscura y sombría escribe poemas trágicos que a muchos adolescentes les gusta.

Lola es una pequeña princesa, que gana todos los concursos de belleza en los que participa y por otro lado Lana que es una maestra en las reparaciones de plomería.

Lisa que es una genio, tiene el futuro más brillante de seguro cambiara la historia de la humanidad, después de todo ya ganó un premio nobel.

Y por último Lily que es la menor, pero de seguro ella será especial en el futuro.

se preguntaran porque menciono esto, bueno debido a que me desperté mucho más temprano de lo normal, intente volver a quedarme dormido, pero ya que no pude, decidí levantarme fui al baño, tome una relajante ducha, después me puse en rumbo a abajo y al llegar lo vi, la vitrina de trofeos, en ese momento no podía apartar la vista del trofeo que hicieron mis hermanas para mí, y me pregunte: ¿porque soy tan inútil? al final solo lo hicieron porque sintieron lastima por mí.

Bueno ya que me desperté más temprano les preparare el desayuno. Si hay algo que mis hermanas y padres reciben bien son los desayunos que yo preparo.

Al despertar las hermanas de Lincoln, fueron formando una fila para poder entrar al baño, y al ir por las escaleras varias de ellas sintieron un delicioso olor proveniente de abajo, apresuraron un poco su marcha y al llegar abajo se encontraron con sus desayunos ya colocados en sus respectivas mesas, con una taza de café para las mayores y un vaso de jugo para las menores, y por supuesto el responsable de todo Lincoln, arreglando los últimos detalles para los desayunos de sus hermanas.

\- hot cakes. Dijeron las gemelas al unísono corriendo a la mesa.

\- Guau, es increíble bro. Dijo Luna.

\- como que se ve delicioso. Dijo Leni.

\- tu hiciste esto, realmente te luciste tarado. Dijo Lori.

\- realmente estas siendo dulce, jajaja entienden, entienden. Dijo Luan.

\- esto ilumina un poco mi oscuro corazón. Dijo Lucy.

\- este desayuno contiene un buen número de vitaminas y sacarosa que estimularan mis procesos cognitivos. Dijo lisa.

\- esto me dará energía para el resto del día. Dijo Lynn.

Satisfecho con las reacciones de sus hermanas Lincoln tomo a su hermana Lily y la sentó en una silla para bebes y le entrego una papilla que él había preparado.

\- po-po. Decía la pequeña agitando sus brazos frenéticamente y finalmente metiendo las en la papilla.

Luego de sentarse junto a sus hermanas y comer sus desayunos Lori se acerca a Lincoln.

\- ¿Lincoln que hiciste? dice la mayor en un tono acusador.

\- ¿qué, que hice?

\- no. es solo que siempre que haces desayuno para nosotras, o para mamá y papá es porque estas planeando algo o porque hiciste algo que podía molestarnos

El resto de las hermanas de Lincoln lo miraron con una expresión de duda en sus rostros.

\- no, no es eso. Dijo el niño con algo de pánico en su voz por ser acusado injustamente.

\- solo quería demostrarles un poco lo que las aprecio.

Lo abrazo Luna, después Luan y sucesivamente todas sus hermanas se acercaron a darle uno de esos clásicos abraso grupales.

\- de por cierto Linc, donde están papá y mamá es raro que no se hallan despertado ya. Dijo Lynn

\- ooh, ellos se levantaron algo más temprano y luego de tomar sus desayunos salieron para restablecer la alacena porque al parecer se había agotado antes de lo previsto. Ya que yo había estado preparando los desayunos, me dijeron que les avisara cuando se levantaran.

\- ya veo, bueno será mejor empezar a limpiar la mesa. Dijo Lori.

\- no es necesario Lori yo lo haré. Dijo Lincoln.

\- quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermano. Dijo Lynn.

\- ¿como? ¿Que este no es Lincoln? dijo Leni en pánico

Con un suspiro todos miraron a Leni.

\- claro que es nuestro hermano sister. Dijo luna

\- está bien te lo dejamos todo a ti Lincoln. Dijo Lori

Luego de terminar de limpiar la mesa Lincoln se dirijo hacia la mayor de sus hermanas para avisarle que saldría.

\- espera ¿qué? ¿a dónde vas?

\- a la tienda de cómics, hay algo que me gustaría comprar

\- ¿no quieres que te lleve?

\- no, puedo ir yo solo esta vez

Lori salió un momento y miro hacia el cielo y vio un cielo oscuro que parecía que llovería en cualquier momento.

\- no, de verdad debería ser mejor que yo te lleve.

\- está bien Lori, tú tienes que cuidar a las chicas, además solo será por un momento

\- bueno lleva un paraguas y no te desvíes a ninguna parte.

\- está bien, te veo después Lori

Lincoln salió rumbo a la tienda de cómics, pensando que realmente no quería molestar a Lori, para algo como llevarlo a la tienda de cómics y las veces que lo había hecho, y si tal vez sus hermanas estarían mejor si el no estuviera.

Realmente el niño de 11 años estaba cayendo en una profunda depresión sin darse cuenta, al pensar que el solo era un error que frenaba a la talentosa familia Loud.

Entre tanto pensar el chico había llegado a la tienda de cómics y al entrar saludo a su amiga Genn. Genn era una chica rubia realmente hermosa en la que cualquiera pensaría que estaba fuera de lugar para una tienda de cómics, no es que una vendedora de cómics no pudiera ser linda, es solo que por la forma en la que se vestía y el maquillaje que usaba solía intimidar a muchos clientes, para ser honesto Lincoln pensaba que era más hermosa que la señora Dimartino, pero como Lincoln la veía como una amiga no se ponía atontado como generalmente él y todos sus compañeros lo hacían con la señora Dimartino, además había otro motivo.

\- hola Genn como estas.

\- Lincoln hola, hombre estoy bien y tu como has estado.

La forma y el tono en el que Genn hablaba contrastaba totalmente con su apariencia.

\- estoy bien.

\- ¿seguro? no tienes buena pinta, de seguro te peleaste con tu novia.

\- yo no tengo novia. Respondió Lincoln ruborizado.

\- sí y que pasa con la linda niña con la que vienes a veces. Dijo Genn con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ronnie Anne, ella solo es mi amiga, en cualquier caso que tienes de nuevo.

Lincoln ya tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, por suerte para el, Genn decidió dejar de molestarlo y seguirle la corriente al forzado cambio de tema que Lincoln propuso.

\- bueno a llegado el nuevo número especial de Ace Savvy.

\- que ¿enserio?

\- tienes suerte ya que apenas salió casi se agota, pero esta amiga tuya enseguida pensó en ti.

\- de verdad, Genn eres la mejor.

\- así es, dime algo que ya no sepa.

Lincoln pago por su historieta y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Genn lo detuvo.

\- Lincoln vas a algún lugar más.

\- eh. No, pensaba solo irme a casa.

\- ya veo me preocupaba un poco, según el reporte del clima la tormenta iba a ser más peligrosa de lo que parece a simple vista, y además en cualquier momento se pondrá a llover.

\- Lincoln salió un poco de la tienda y miro al cielo, en ese momento una gota de lluvia cayó por su mejilla.

Creo que te preocupas demasiado Genn.

-claro que me preocupo hombre, eres como un hermano pequeño para mí.

Lincoln se sonrojo nuevamente, pero miro en otra dirección para que Genn no lo viera.

\- estaré bien Genn, pero de verdad te preocupas demasiado.

\- bueno hombre, solo cuídate.

\- está bien, adiós Genn.

\- nos vemos hombre. Le dijo Genn agitando la mano con una sonrisa.

En su camino a casa Lincoln se sentía agradecido con su hermana Lori de que lo convenciera de llevar un paraguas, pero a pesar de esto llovía con demasiada intensidad y el fuerte viento arrastraba gotas de lluvia que caían hacia Lincoln,

Gotas que estaban demasiado frías al punto de causarle dolor al chico cuando la lluvia lo tocaba, en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber escuchado a su hermana Lori y aceptar su propuesta de que lo llevara.

de pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo el paraguas de las manos de Lincoln, al principio solo pudo mirar como el paraguas se iba volando arrastrado por el viento, luego de que su mente capto la idea se puso en persecución del paraguas que ya se encontraba volando al otro lado de la calle. Después de unos 3 minutos de persecución, vio como el paraguas se dirigía a una casa famosa en Royal Woods, conocida como la mansión quemada. Era una antigua mansión que debido a un incendio muchos años atrás había quedado semidestruida, y por alguna razón que iba más allá de la comprensión de los vecinos que vivían cerca, los dueños de la propiedad nunca optaron por reconstruirla o destruirla.

A Lincoln sinceramente le daba algo de miedo pasar por ahí solo, debido a que habían muchos rumores de fantasmas y no ayudaba mucho que la mansión fuera tan tétrica, pero a pesar de este temor Lincoln en más de una ocasión le pregunto a su mejor amigo Clyde si la exploraban como orgullosos cadetes de arggh!, pero Clyde siempre se negaba diciendo que era demasiado peligroso porque tal vez a causa del fuego la estructura de la mansión se puede haber debilitado.

en cualquier caso Lincoln no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por cosas como esas, ya se había demorado más de lo que tenía planeado si bien no quería preocupar a su familia no quería volver sin el paraguas, no es que no quisiera mojarse después de todo al correr bajo la lluvia, en algún momento le dejaron de importar las frías gotas que caían, pero le fue Lori la que le dijo que usara un paraguas y lo último que Lincoln quería era que sus padres la regañaran por su culpa, ya sea por haber perdido el paraguas o por haber vuelto totalmente empapado, lo bueno es que si se escabullía en su casa sin que nadie lo viera podría cambiarse sin que nadie lo notara y así fingiría que nada paso, pero para ese plan necesitaba el paraguas o si no, no podría explicar cómo llego seco.

lo último que alcanzo a ver sobre el paraguas fue que entro por una parte faltante del techo, hacia adentro de la mansión, así que decidió acercarse a las puertas que aunque algo maltrechas eran imponentes a su manera, desgraciadamente para Lincoln era imposible entrar por ahí, ya que por más fuerza que el niño ponía estas no se movían ni un poco, resignado decidió buscar otra manera de entrar, camino por alrededor de la mansión hasta que encontró una ventana que estaba a la altura en la que la podría alcanzar con un salto, tomando su cómic lo dejo debajo de un arbusto cercano confiado de que no se mojaría gracias a la envoltura de plástico que Genn siempre ponía a sus cómics, se colocó debajo de la ventana y con un salto se aferró al borde de la misma, en ese instante sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano izquierda que estuvo a punto de hacer que se soltase del borde de la ventana, pero en contra de sus instintos intento subir hacia la ventana, al llegar arriba lo primero que hizo fue mirar su mano pero inmediatamente se arrepintió ya que vio un enorme pedazo de cristal enterrado en su mano asustándolo y sorprendiéndolo, haciendo que el chico se pregunte como no se había soltado cuando se enterró eso.

Tomando con fuerza el cristal lo retiro rápidamente, esperando que así fuera menos doloroso, aunque para su sorpresa no le dolía tanto, pero su mano se sentía entumecida y con esa desagradable sensación de sangre fluyendo. Luego de presionar fuertemente la herida unos momentos, el sangrado casi se había detenido pensando otra cosa más que debo ocultar, no quiero que pase lo mismo que paso cuando me corte con papel. con un salto desde la ventana entro en la mansión, dentro la visibilidad era casi nula el color azabache debido a las quemaduras hacia que el lugar se viera más oscuro de lo que era en realidad y por supuesto no ayudaba mucho que hubiera una tormenta que ya de por si hacia el día más oscuro, si Lucy estuviera aquí se le vería una inusual sonrisa debido a su costumbre de permanecer en lugares oscuros, Lincoln saco su teléfono para que la luz que emitía le ayudara a ver mejor su entorno, después de eso se puso a buscar las escaleras ya que el paraguas había caído en el segundo piso o tal vez en el ático, y la mansión se veía tan grande desde afuera que Lincoln no se sorprendería de que hubiera un tercer piso, al encontrar las escaleras Lincoln las empezó a subir un paso a la vez debido a que se veían bastante frágiles.

Al llegar arriba Lincoln miro a ambos lados, el camino de la derecha por ahora estaba descartado debido a que le faltaba una parte del camino, el pasillo era ancho y tal vez podía pasar bien a la orilla pero por ahora no se quería arriesgar, así que eligió la opción más segura, tomando el camino de la izquierda busco por el pasillo, y en cada habitación pero sin encontrar nada resignado volvió a la escalera, y como no quedaba más opción. como si fuera un alpinista al borde de un precipicio cruzo hacia el otro lado, al llegar sintió una fría y ligera corriente de aire, Lincoln siguió esa corriente esperando encontrar la apertura por la cual había entrado el paraguas y al llegar al final del pasillo se alegró de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas encontrando lo que tanto había buscado, ya dispuesto a irse el niño escucho un quejido realmente lamentable viniendo de una de las habitaciones del pasillo, un niño normal al escuchar eso hubiese salido corriendo y gritando fantasma, pero Lincoln a pesar de que tenía miedo pesaba más su curiosidad después de todo en una familia tan grande como la suya, no sería raro ser curioso o hiperactivo.

Lincoln lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación y ayudándose con la luz de su teléfono alcanzo a ver a la responsable de aquel quejido, cuando la vio Lincoln quedo realmente sorprendido ya que se trataba de una chica de más o menos la edad de su hermana luna, que tenía un largo cabello de color blanco vistiendo un vestido simple de color blanco, blanco y rojo. En ese momento Lincoln entro en pánico ya que claramente el color rojo en su vestido era sangre y por esa cantidad debía ser grave, sin perder tiempo Lincoln se acerca a la chica.

\- oye, ¿estás bien?

La chica mira a Lincoln con una expresión triste en su rostro.

\- oye, ¿puedes escucharme?

\- estoy bien. Le respondió la chica con una expresión cansada.

\- pero estas herida, no hay manera que estés bien.

Con una expresión diferente la chica le responde

\- estoy bien, tengo estas heridas porque así lo escogí, pero me hace feliz, han pasado muchos años desde que alguien se preocupó por mí. En cualquier caso debes irte de aquí puede ser peligroso.

\- que, que estás diciendo tenemos que llevarte a un hospital y así te pondrás mej...

Lincoln no alcanzo a terminar la frase que iba a decir ya que sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y espalda, que recorrió por su espina dorsal, sin exageración era el peor dolor que Lincoln había sentido en su vida. Miro hacia su pecho y vio una estaca

De color plateado, Lincoln no pudo decir nada lo único que podía hacer era desplomarse en el suelo mientras era observado por 3 miraras, una de horror y las otras con algo de alegría y resentimiento.

\- que estúpida eres, de verdad pensaste que dejaríamos que te recuperaras.

Dijo uno de los 2 hombres parados detrás de Lincoln que ya había perdido el conocimiento y se encontraba desangrándose.

\- realmente pensé que eras una solitaria, pero está claro que este supuesto niño intento darte un poco de su sangre, solo hace falta ver su mano izquierda

\- pero esta casería resulto bastante fácil ¿no crees? esperaba más de un vampiro legendario que ha vivido por más de 600 años, no es así miss Florence Valentine o debería decir fallen blood.

La chica no respondía a nada de lo que los 2 hombres le decían, solo podía mirar al niño que se acercó a ayudarla y que ahora agonizaba por su culpa, en un instante la expresión de horror y pena que mantenía se convirtió en la más clara expresión de la ira.

Lo que los 2 hombres nunca se imaginaron era que la supuesta presa que perseguían no estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia, ya que después de vivir tanto se había aburrido del mundo y este hecho era algo que nunca se les paso por la cabeza, pensaban que eran zorros persiguiendo un conejo, pero en realidad eran simples ratones jugando al lado de un tigre dormido, y los tontos despertaron al tigre conociendo su ira imperial.

La chica que al parecer tenía una herida fatal se paró como si no le importara, los 2 hombres que vestían de negro de entre sus ropas sacaron estacas similares con las que habían atravesado el pecho de Lincoln, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento sus cabezas volaron por los aires y tanto sus cuerpos y cabezas se incineraron antes de siquiera caer al piso por unas intensas llamas carmesí.

Después de tal esfuerzo la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y le dirigió una mirada a Lincoln, se acercó tomando la estaca metálica que estaba clavada en él y al contacto con la chica parecía quemarla, al sacarla se intensifico la pérdida de sangre del chico, y para salvarlo ella solo veía una opción, le quito la ropa por el lado del hombro de Lincoln y hundió sus colmillos sobre él.

Se mantuvo así unos 3 minutos y cuando se quitó de encima de Lincoln, el chico estaba pálido y frío como un muerto, pero la herida en su pecho había desaparecido, la chica coloco sus manos sobre él, y estas espesaron brillar y en ese instante las manchas de sangre y agujero en su ropa se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro, sacando un collar de su cuello le quito el colgante que era un anillo y se lo puso a Lincoln en la mano izquierda. Luego de hacer eso con sus últimas fuerzas la chica se levantó y volvió a su posición original.

\- lo siento, esto es solo por mi egoísmo, pero me sentí realmente feliz cuando intentaste ayudarme, me gustaría quedarme y explicarte las cosas pero eso ya será imposible, yo no pude ocupar el anillo pero estoy segura de que tu podrás usar la fuente del conocimiento, después de todo con una mirada capte como es tu corazón, realmente lo siento eres libre de odiarme.

Y con ese último susurro la chica cerró sus ojos y fue envuelta en hermosas llamas doradas, que en cosa de segundos no dejaron nada detrás.


	2. 2 reinos y 1 despertar

**Este segundo capítulo se trata de la vida del triste vampiro y del despertar de Lincoln, de antemano gracias por leer.**

Hace mucho tiempo 2 reinos habían entrado en guerra, un horrible conflicto que solo traía dolor a los habitantes de ambos reinos y a todos los pueblos que rodeaban a los mismos.

Muchos desconocían como inicio el conflicto, pero eso poco les importaba a los habitantes ellos solo querían dejar de vivir con miedo, lo malo era que ninguno de los 2 reinos iba a ceder terreno en la guerra, después de todo los únicos que sufrían eran los plebeyos.

Al rey y la mayoría de la nobleza poco les importaban las vidas de unos simples granjeros y soldados menores, o al menos así era hasta que empezaron a haber bajas en sus bolsillos debido a la falta de mano de obra, y por esto en uno de estos reinos se realizó una reunión para resolver los problemas financieros que la guerra generaba, aunque en realidad se trataba de un baile donde toda la nobleza asistiría.

Entre las diversas discusiones que tenían, un hombre elegante y jovial que vestía de negro irrumpió en el salón de baile, se paró en el centro del salón y proclamo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Damas y caballeros por lo que he visto están en un serio predicamento, estas horribles batallas ponen en peligro las vidas de todas las personas del reino y yo aquí les traigo la solución.

En ese momento hubo muchas reacciones diferentes, risa, curiosidad e ira. Cuando el misterioso hombre se disponía a hablar nuevamente 2 guardias se pusieron a ambos lados de él, y el rey en persona se le acercó y le dijo.

-He visto muchos tontos en mi vida, pero tú que no conoces tu lugar estas entre los más grandes, por esta interrupción el castigo más adecuado se llevaría a cabo con una cuerda y una caída rápida. Pero en vista que tienes talento de bufón y me has hecho reír, por esta vez y solo por esta vez dejare que te vayas.

El hombre salió escoltado del salón por los 2 guardias, su presencia poco a poco fue olvidado por todos excepto por una persona que realmente estaba interesada en lo que el hombre tenía que decir, esa era Florence Valentine la única hija de un conde del reino, una verdadera princesa de sangre noble pero que a diferencia de los demás ella sentía un sincero amor por su gente, así que sin que nadie lo notara se escabullo fuera del salón en busca del hombre que le ofrecía una solución milagrosa al sufrimiento de su pueblo. Lo normal para alguien seria dudar de un hombre tan sospechoso y ciertamente había algo en aquel sujeto que a Florence le molestaba, pero la chica tenía el extraordinario talento de ver los corazones de las personas y ella no detecto que aquel sujeto estuviera mintiendo. Lo malo para la chica es que era una princesa, que pasaba la mayor parte de su vida dentro de una mansión rodeada de personas amables que la querían, esto la hiso inconsciente de la maldad que podía haber en los corazones humanos.

Después de un poco de búsqueda la chica encontró al hombre al lado de una fuente en el jardín del salón.

-heey, tú, lo que dijiste antes era cierto. Puedes detener la guerra.

-no, yo no puedo detener la guerra, pero puedo darte algo que la detendrá.

-¿enserio? ¿Y qué es?

Con una sonrisa el hombre saco un frasco con un líquido rojo de su bolsillo junto con una carta.

-esto jovencita es lo que detendrá la guerra. Dijo el hombre alzando el frasco.

-¿cómo se usa?

-debe beber el contenido del frasco.

-¿y la carta?

-debe guardar la carta y después de beber el contenido del frasco puede leerla.

De verdad en aquel hombre había algo que a Florence no le agradaba, pero no podía detectar ninguna mentira viniendo de él, así que tomo una decisión, ella pidió que le diera el frasco y guardando la carta entre sus ropas de un solo trago bebió la poción.

Y 3 días después tal como aquel hombre lo había dicho la guerra termino, ya no habían más batallas ni enemistad y tampoco supervivientes. Solo quedaba una solitaria chica ensangrentada mirando hacia el vacío, cuando al fin había recuperado la conciencia los recuerdos fluyeron a su mente junto con 2 hilos de sangre que recorrían sus mejillas. Que había hecho y porque, lo único que había en su cabeza eran rostros aterrorizados dirigidos hacia ella, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, todos perecieron en un frenesí de sangre.

Solo había sufrimiento carente de cualquier otra emoción, se quedó mirando hacia el cielo que se encontraba nublado por el humo proveniente de ambos reinos, se mantuvo así un par de horas para tratar de escapar de la realidad, hasta que recordó la carta que aquel hombre le había dado, cuando la saco tenía un poco de sangre pero no la vio manchada en el interior y cuando la leyó finalmente comprendió que había pasado.

-si estás leyendo esto, es que mi plan fue todo un éxito y estamos todos muertos. Te preguntaras que paso, para empezar te contare mi historia, mi nombre es Boris Porgnes era un alquimista que vivía junto a su familia en uno de los pueblos cercanos al reino, era un hombre que trabajaba duro día a día pero era feliz, tenía un trabajo y una familia a la cual amaba mis días eran tranquilos, hasta que 2 semanas después de que se declarara la guerra un pelotón armado fue avistado por un pastor que salía a alimentar a sus animales, en su mayoría en el pueblo eran simples granjeros, por eso no teníamos los medios para defendernos así que yo y los líderes del pueblo fuimos hacia el noble que controlaba la zona que habitábamos para conseguir un poco de ayuda, pero cuando hicimos la solicitud se nos fue negada. Su pueblo es de simples granjeros no tienen nada que otros pueblos no puedan ofrecernos, no vale la pena salvarlos, con esas palabras fuimos echados de su propiedad en ese momento sabíamos que solo teníamos una opción, debíamos abandonarlo todo y empezar en otro lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando volvimos al pueblo todos habían sido asesinados, ahí no había nadie capaz de defenderse fue simplemente una masacre, todos incluyendo a mi familia muertos, en ese instante algo se rompió dentro de mí y jure venganza, venganza en contra de quienes nos ignoraron y también contra quienes nos quitaron todo lo valioso por lo que vivíamos, así que me fui viaje buscando algo que les trajera sufrimiento, hasta que lo encontré, lo que les traería devastación, sangre de un oscuro. Sería imposible controlar a uno, pero si le daba una poción que le hiciera perder el control en su momento más vulnerable como su transformación, el haría mis deseos realidad. Y eso nos trae aquí, escogí a un noble ya que ellos solo se preocupan por sus intereses, gracias por cumplir mi deseo y vive en tinieblas por perderlo todo.

Comprendió que su estupidez trajo este desastre y que esto no debía volver a suceder. Ese día nació Fallen Blood, una chica de sangre noble que cayó en la oscuridad, una criatura que mantenía a raya a los demás seres ocultos en Las sombras.

Indiferente de todos estos hechos un niño se encontraba desmayado en medio de un cuarto oscuro, un niño que debido a un relámpago que retumbo en los cielos lo saco del mundo de los sueños, el chico abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando estuvo consiente de donde se encontraba llevo rápidamente sus manos a su pecho asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, al quedar más tranquilo miro a sus alrededores en busca de la chica que se encontraba herida, por suerte ahora se veía mucho más claro y no necesitaba su teléfono para ver, pero al no encontrar a la chica supuso que todo se había tratado de un sueño, posiblemente al entrar en la habitación se había caído y golpeado en la cabeza y por eso había tenido aquel sueño, decidió levantarse del piso y sintió fuertes dolores musculares por todo su cuerpo como si hubiera estado entrenando con Lynn todo el día, se masajeo los brazos y para dejar más tranquilo a su corazón, decidió llamar en voz alta a cualquiera que estuviera en la mansión ya sea la chica o cualquier otro, pero lo único que salió fue un quejido sordo, lo volvió a intentar pero de nuevo no pudo emitir ningún sonido, ya en pánico decidió gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero aun no emitía sonido alguno, totalmente asustado se preguntaba porque no podía hablar, y como respondiendo a sus dudas una voz casi robótica resuena en su cabeza.

-(para poder hablar necesita respirar)

Lincoln no sabía de dónde provenía la voz, pero más importante se dio cuenta del significado de esas palabras, **él no estaba respirando.** Desesperadamente empezó a suspirar y gracias a eso pudo hablar.

-quien dijo eso ¿hay alguien ahí?

Pero nadie respondió a la incógnita de Lincoln el chico muy asustado paso su mano por su cabeza y noto que la herida que se había hecho con el cristal había desaparecido y en su lugar había sido reemplazado con un anillo. Era un anillo algo inquietante, era de color negro con la cabeza de lo que parecía un demonio o un ogro y en su boca sostenía una gema roja, intento quitárselo pero al ver que era inútil desistió.

Lincoln ya no quería saber más de lo que aquí pasaba, así que tomo su teléfono y su paraguas que estaban tirados en el piso y se dirigió a salir de la mansión.

Al llegar abajo Lincoln busco la ventana por la que había entrado siendo mucho más simple ahora que podía ver todo lo que había a su alrededor sin la necesidad de depender de su teléfono, algo que el chico no notaba debido a lo asustado que se encontraba, al encontrar la ventana la subió con mucha mayor facilidad que la vez anterior.

Al salir noto que ya no llovía con tanta intensidad, pero ahora habían relámpagos cuando se disponía a irse recordó que había guardado el comic de ace savvy debajo de un arbusto, recupero su comic y se fue casi corriendo.

Ya bastante lejos de la mansión quemada Lincoln se preguntaba que había sido eso, Lincoln ya no creía que lo que había visto fuera un sueño.

Pero si no era un sueño como seguía vivo, el vio que algo similar a una estaca de acero que atravesaba su pecho, definitivamente creería que fue un sueño sino fuera por la herida de su mano, o el anillo, o el simple hecho de que tenía que concentrarse para seguir respirando. Se fue pensando en eso todo el camino y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en la casa Loud, al abrir la puerta fue recibido por un balón de futbol americano que se dirigía a él extrañamente lento, solo necesito colocar sus brazos delante de su cuerpo para recibirlo en sus manos.

-increíble atrapada Lincoln. Dijo Lynn

-ahh ¿gracias?

-oye deberías estar más feliz ese era mi mejor pase, tal vez tengas talento para el futbol después de todo.

-claro Lincoln el balón iba muy rápido. Dijo luan acercándose a ambos.

-¿de veras? Dijo Lincoln.

-Lincoln ¿te encuentras bien? Parece que viste a un fantasma, estas blanco, jajaja entiendes, entiendes. Dijo Luan.

\- estoy bien solo algo cansado, creo que me iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de sus hermanas Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y tal vez para dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en el transcurso del día, se quitó su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y se puso a leer el comic que hace poco había ido a comprar, el título del comic era **Ace Savvy vs el vampiro.**

 **Bien eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado**.


	3. comida de hermana y una verdad oscura

**Hola chicos disculpen la tardanza, hace poco salí a buscar trabajo y tuve la mala suerte de encontrar, mi jefe es un esclavista y tengo que trabajar 7 días a la semana, ni siquiera sé si por mi casa sale el sol ya que cuando salgo de ella esta oscuro y cuando vuelvo también oscuro.**

 **Bueno suficiente de quejas este capítulo es algo corto pero el siguiente será más largo lo prometo.**

Después de ver lo que sería una de las batallas más difíciles que tendría Ace Savvy, Lincoln pudo calmar un poco su corazón, la historia era tan interesante que hiso que Lincoln distrajera su mente de todos los sucesos ocurridos en el día, luego de que terminara de leerlo por segunda vez, Lincoln se colocó de nuevo su ropa y se recostó en su cama a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, pero al llegar a la parte después de encontrar su paraguas sus recuerdos eran vagos y a cada minuto que pasaba parecía que los iba olvidando, recordaba cosas clave como la chica de cabello blanco y que estaba herida pero luego de eso todo era nebuloso, y cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de recordar algo más escucho un pequeño sonido proveniente desde afuera de su habitación y esto logro interrumpir su concentración.

La perilla de la habitación de Lincoln empezó a girar lentamente, Lincoln pensaba que se trataba de Lynn ella siempre iba a buscarlo para que él lo ayudara a entrenar, y por lo general Lincoln aceptaba sin mucha resistencia pero en esta ocasión sentía un terrible dolor en cada musculo de su cuerpo que al haberse acostado sobre su cama pareciera haberse intensificado, así que rápidamente un Lincoln vestido tomo su comic y se colocó en una postura en la que pareciera estar leyéndolo, lo cual podía ser completamente inútil ya que todas sus hermanas sabían que Lincoln tenía la costumbre de leer sus comic en ropa interior, inclusive una vez hicieron una apuesta para que dejara de hacerlo, al final aceptando ese habito de su hermano.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Lucy, ella por lo general simplemente aparecía de la nada como si se tratase de un fantasma o como si tuviese el poder de teletransportarse, vio a su hermana cerrando la puerta muy lentamente y cuando ella se acercó a él, caminado con una sonrisa traviesa y teniendo el máximo cuidado al caminar para no hacer ruido, Lincoln lo comprendió, Lucy aparecía de la nada simplemente por diversión en ese momento Lincoln se enojó un poco por todas aquellas ocasiones en las que tuvo su corazón latiendo a 1000 por horas solo porque a su hermana le hacía gracia.

Cuando Lucy se paró al lado de Lincoln y pareciera que iba a hablar, Lincoln lo hiso primero

-¡Lucy!

Esto claramente asusto a Lucy que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás acompañado con un chillido casi inaudible sin embargo volvió rápidamente a su actitud calmada de siempre, aunque el sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas lo decía todo.

-¿Lucy te encuentras bien?

\- hey Lucy ¿me escuchas?

-Lincoln, luna me pidió que te dijera si podías hacerle un favor.

Lincoln solo pudo hacer una sonrisa burlona al escuchar el forzado cambio de tema que Lucy hiso.

-¿Luna que tipo de favor?

-no me dijo, pero te espera en la cocina.

Al escuchar eso Lincoln se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina al encuentro con Luna, dejando sola a Lucy en la habitación mientras se escuchaba un pequeño murmullo proveniente de la pequeña.

-como se dio cuenta que había entrado a su habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina luna estaba vistiendo uno de los conjuntos de ropa más inusuales que se podrían esperar de ella, un delantal, en ese momento a Lincoln lo atravesó un gran escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya que el chico temía que el favor que su hermana le pediría fuera probar algún platillo preparado por ella. Si algo era bien conocido por la familia Loud era que comer algo preparado por luna te haría escuchar un coro de ángeles, en otras palabras su comida era fatal y eso le causaba miedo a Lincoln.

-hola bro, que bueno que llegaste.

-ah hola luna.

-sabes quería pedirte un favor.

-y, eso, seria.

-bueno tu nos preparaste el desayuno esta mañana y estaba realmente delicioso y no solo eso sé que tú sabes cocinar más cosas, es por eso, tu sabes, podrías enseñarme a cocinar.

Lincoln exhalo un suspiro de alivio al saber que no tendría que ir al hospital por envenenamiento.

-claro luna se cocinar algunos platillos, pero por qué quieres aprender a cocinar.

-ah, eso es porque Lori y Leni saben cocinar muy bien y hasta tu que eres menor que yo sabe, es por eso que…

-lo entiendo te enseñare a cocinar.

-enserio gracias bro.

-y con qué te gustaría empezar a aprender.

-no lo sé, supongo que algo fácil.

-que tal risotto.

-claro bro, eso suena genial.

Risotto era un platillo fácil a base de arroz que tiene muchas variantes y es delicioso y el que Lincoln iba a preparar con luna era con verduras.

-bueno luna, que tal si empezamos.

-espera hermano, no te quitaras la joyería. Dijo luna apuntando al anillo en la mano de Lincoln.

Lincoln miro su mano y vio el anillo, él no sabía de donde había salido y claramente no se lo podía quitar sin importar cuanta fuerza utilizara, pero iba a ser molesto explicárselo a luna así que solo le invento una excusa.

-mi anillo, no me lo quitare ya que yo no cocinare solo te daré instrucciones.

-ya veo, pero de donde lo sacaste.

-venia de regalo con el comic que compre hoy.

-es así, no sabía que fuera de tu estilo, eso sería más de Lucy.

-no, se me ve bien. Dijo Lincoln colocando ojos de cachorro.

-claro que no bro, se te ve estupendo. Hey que tal si empezamos a cocinar. Dijo luna en pánico.

Lincoln sabía que si colocaba una cara triste luna que era una de las más cariñosas con el de entre sus hermanas ella cambiaría el tema.

Luego de eso empezaron las preparaciones del risotto todo iba muy bien Lincoln luna siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra, hasta que al momento de cortar las verduras luna se hiso un pequeño corte en su dedo índice.

-auch, eso me dolió.

-luna estas bien.

-si estoy bien es solo un pequeño corte pero sale bastante sangre.

-oye yo vi en un comic que se hace en este tipo de situación.

Lincoln tomo la mano de su hermana mayor y coloco el dedo en el que se había hecho un corte dentro de su boca. Para Lincoln el tiempo se detuvo unos breves instantes, la sangre de su hermana era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida, como si se tratase de un néctar sagrado fabricado por querubines, Lincoln se podría haber quedado lamiendo el dedo de su hermana todo el día, pero la voz de la misma lo hiso reaccionar.

-¿Lincoln?

Lincoln miro a la cara sonrojada de su hermana mirándolo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, al principio el solo quería cubrir el dedo de su hermana con saliva para que este no se infectara y la herida sanara un poco más rápido, como lo había visto en un comic que Clyde le había prestado, pero él se puso a lamer a su hermana de una manera pervertida.

-está bien luna, con eso debería bastar.

-eh, gracias Lincoln.

Los 2 se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que afortunadamente para ellos alguien había roto el silencio.

-¿Lincoln estas aquí?

-¿mamá?

-oh ahí estas te estaba buscando.

-¿a mí?

-si veras, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-¿y que es?.

-podrías buscar a tu hermana Lana.

-¿Lana?

-si, como dejo de llover ella se fue al parque cercano a jugar en el lodo, pero pronto comenzara a llover de nuevo y puede ser peligroso así que ¿podrías ir por ella?

-claro mamá, pero podrías terminar de ayudar a luna aquí. ¿A ti no, te importa verdad luna?

-eh claro que no bro.

Luego de escuchar eso Lincoln salió rápidamente de la cocina, para escapar del momento incomodo dejando solas a su mamá y a Luna.

-paso algo hija.

-ah, no nada, es solo que Lincoln hiso algo vergonzoso.

-¿algo vergonzoso?

-sí, cuando me estaba enseñando a cocinar me hice un pequeño corte y…

Luna se detuvo al ver que la herida en su dedo había dejado de sangrar y parecía estar sanando.

-¿Luna pasa algo?

-no, realmente no importa lo que hiso fue efectivo.

-es bueno escuchar eso.

-¿por qué?

-pensé que se habían peleado, cuando vi los ojos de Lincoln se veían algo rojos.

-en cualquier caso mamá, me ayudas a terminar lo que estaba cocinando.

Y así las 2 siguieron preparando el risotto. Por su parte Lincoln salió corriendo de su casa, hacia el parque donde solía jugar Lana con los chicos del vecindario para encontrarla, pero aunque corría no lo hacía para encontrar a Lana más rápido sino que lo hacía por vergüenza al recordar la escena que había sucedido con Luna. Luego de llegar al parque en una carrera digna de un corredor olímpico, Lincoln se puso a buscar a su hermana menor por todos los lugares donde generalmente Lana jugaba, pero por más que buscara Lincoln no la encontraba, hasta que escucho el grito de una niña, Lincoln si dirigió directamente a la fuente del sonido y al llegar encuentra a su hermana acorralada por un perro, el hecho de que Lana sea acorralada por un animal era una señal muy peligrosa, después de todo ella era una experta en todo lo que tenía que ver con animales y sabía muy bien cómo manejarlos, su destreza era tal que una vez practicando, laceo a Lincoln sin dejarle la más mínima posibilidad de reaccionar, lo que significaba que aquel perro era peligroso y necesitaba sacar a Lana lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-¡Lana!

-¡Lincoln!

Al ver a su hermano, una Lana con los ojos llorosos, poco a poco se empezó a escabullir del perro colocándose detrás de su hermano, el perro por su parte al momento de avistar a Lincoln empezó a gruñirle con fuerza. Lincoln al mirar detenidamente al perro se dio cuenta que al gruñir se le formaba una pequeña cantidad de espuma en su boca. El perro debía estar enfermo y por eso Lana no lo había podido ahuyentar. para Lincoln solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

-Lana, ve a casa

-¿Lincoln?

-¡ve, a casa!

-pero Lincoln

-¡que te vayas!

En ese momento Lana se puso a llorar y empezó a correr lejos de Lincoln, al ver a la niña corriendo, el perro empezó una carrera hacia Lana, cosa que Lincoln no permitió se colocó en frente de él, pero esto solo hiso que Lincoln fuera víctima de su ataque, el perro mordió el brazo de Lincoln perforándole la piel fácilmente, pero el niño no sentía tanto dolor como creía que sería, le dolía pero no al punto de gritar o llorar, el niño levanto su otro brazo con la mano empuñada y golpeo al perro con fuerza, Lincoln planeaba golpear al perro hasta que este decidiera soltarlo, pero nunca se imaginó que de un solo golpe, el perro saldría volando unos 5 metros lejos de él, lo único que el animal pudo hacer después de eso fue irse llorando del lugar,.

Luego de hacer eso Lincoln observo el brazo que fue mordido por el perro, se podían ver unas pequeñas manchas de sangre a través de su ropa pero cuando se descubrió el brazo no había ni el más mínimo rasguño.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Por qué me están pasando tantas cosas?

-¿Qué ha pasado conmigo?

- **respuesta: el maestro ha experimentado cambios en su cuerpo por su transformación en un verdadero vampiro.**

Y así de nuevo gracias a una voz robótica en su cabeza, Lincoln encontró la respuesta que tanto deseaba.


	4. el impacto de la verdad

**Tercer capítulo, lamento mucho el retraso en realidad he estado muy, muy ocupado sé que el exceso de trabajo es ilegal pero hay maneras de evadirlas, bueno vasta de quejas empecemos con el capítulo.**

Después de correr un tiempo Lana Loud llego llorando hasta su casa, entro desesperadamente buscando a cualquiera de sus hermanas mayores para que pudieran ayudar a su hermano Lincoln que estaba siendo atacado por un perro y probablemente se encuentre herido. Por suerte a la primera que encontró fue a Lynn que era la más fuerte de sus hermanas una deportista que conocía muchos estilos de pelea, y esta al ver a su hermana menor tan agitada y encima llorando no dudo en acercarse a ella para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, al ver que no tenía ninguna herida visible se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Lana estas bien?

-lin, kin, cong cog.

-Lana no puedo entender nada de lo que dices.

-lincg, lincgton

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa con Lincoln?

-ling, un perroo, ataco y, y…

-¿y que paso después?

-lincg me protegió, y ahora él lo, lo debe estar mordiendo.

-¿dónde está ahora?

-en el parque donde juego

Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana menor, Lynn se dirigió corriendo hacia el parque a ayudar a su hermano menor. Por otro lado unos cuantos minutos antes de que Lana hablara con Lynn, un chico de cabello blanco se encontraba estupefacto debido a la gran revelación que había recibido.

-¿vampiro? ¿Es una broma?

-respuesta: no

La voz robótica respondía con total indiferencia a la pregunta de Lincoln, y el chico no dudaba que estuviera diciendo la verdad, después de todo esa voz ya lo había ayudado una vez y esta respuesta muy al pesar de Lincoln le daba sentido a los acontecimientos del día, como el hecho de que no se sofocara aun sin respirar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo alguien se convierte en un vampiro?

-respuesta: existen 3 formas de convertirse en un vampiro. 1: ser mordido por un vampiro y que este inyecte su veneno y energía sobre su presa 2: matando a un vampiro y preservando su sangre para beberla, no funciona si el vampiro todavía está vivo. 3: tiene relación al reino divino, no se cuenta con mayor información.

-eso no es lo que quise decir, ¿Por qué me convertí en un vampiro?

-respuesta: el maestro fue herido de muerte y para salvarlo un vampiro le inyecto todo su veneno y energía.

-¿herido, de muerte? ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

-respuesta: no.

-¡eso no era una pregunta! En cualquier caso ¿quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no respondes?

-respuesta: pregunta mal formulada.

-¿pregunta mal formulada? Solo quiero saber quién, o que eres

-respuesta: pregunta correcta confirmada. Soy una joya creada por el mago oscuro Abadel, y que guarda sus conocimientos, soy llamado por todos la fuente del conocimiento.

Al escuchar eso Lincoln miro inmediatamente su mano izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que había encontrado el verdadero cuerpo de aquella voz. Lincoln ya había encontrado respuestas a sus preguntas, pero todavía no estaba del todo convencido su corazón se negaba a aceptar este hecho, necesitaba al menos una prueba innegable.

-oye ¿puedo transformarme en murciélago como en las películas de vampiros?

-respuesta: el maestro tiene la capacidad de transformación, puede adquirir la apariencia que quiera si se concentra, incluso puede cambiar solo partes de su cuerpo.

-¿puedo transformarme en lo que quiera?

-respuesta: si, siempre y cuando se concentre en ello.

-¿enserio?

-respuesta: sí.

En ese momento Lincoln remango su camisa del brazo en el que aquel perro lo había mordido y cuando se concentraba en transformar su brazo, una voz preocupada que lo llamaba desde atrás lo distrajo.

-¡Lincoln!

-¿Lynn, que haces aquí?

-que, que hago aquí, según lana un perro te estaba atacando.

-oh, el perro ya se fue.

-¿ya se fue? No te hiso nada, estas bien.

-tranquila Lynn, estoy bien.

Lynn miro a Lincoln de pies a cabeza pero al no encontrar ninguna herida visible se tranquilizó.

-me alegro que te encuentres bien Linc, pero debemos ir a casa Lana se encontraba histérica le haría bien verte a salvo.

-está bien volvamos.

-hey Linc, que tal una carrera.

-oye Lynn, espérame.

Después de una gran carrera Lynn se encontraba bastante agitada, ella tenía la intención de dejar atrás a Lincoln, cosa que al final no pudo hacer el chico le mantuvo el ritmo a pesar de que Lynn corrió a su máxima velocidad, y como si nada Lincoln se encontraba parado junto a ella sin derramar una sola gota de sudor, esto lastimo el orgullo de la deportista pero considerando que casi lo ataca un perro lo dejo pasar por esta vez. Al entrar en la casa lo primero que Lincoln vio fue a una de sus hermanas pequeñas sollozando en frente de la puerta y cuando esta ve a Lincoln salto hacia él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-ligton, ligton, waaaahh.

-Lana, lana tranquilízate, vez estoy bien.

Y así lana permaneció llorando, varios minutos en los brazos de Lincoln, la conmoción formada en la puerta atrajo al resto de la familia que les preguntaba qué había pasado, luego de una larga explicación y de que Lana se calmara, Lincoln se dirigió al baño a continuar con lo que hacía antes de que Lynn lo interrumpiera, ¿Por qué el baño? Simple, porque si lo hacía en su habitación corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por alguien ya que sus hermanas no respetaban para nada su privacidad, el único lugar en el que se encontraba seguro era el baño.

Al llegar al baño aseguro la puerta y se concentró en su brazo derecho, pero nada pasaba, esto confundió al chico que decidió preguntar.

-ehh, ¿puedes escucharme?

-respuesta: si.

-¿porque mi mano no se transforma?

-respuesta: antes de concentrarse debe pensar en que quiere transformarse.

Lincoln se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano al darse cuenta de que todavía no había pensado en nada, aunque tal vez lo hiso de manera inconsciente ya que cuando no pasó nada sintió un gran alivio al saber que no se había transformado en un monstruo chupasangre. Lincoln esta vez se concentró cerrando sus ojos y enfocándose en su brazo visualizándolo como una espada, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la misma imagen que había pensado pegada a su brazo, esto asusto al chico al principio pero luego de que se calmara, se dio cuenta de la única verdad después de todo, esto lo confirmaba ya no importaba cuanto intentara negarlo, aun después de todas las rarezas de ese día él tenía una leve esperanza de que todo fuera mentira, de que tal vez esto era parte de uno de los experimentos de lisa, como la vez que después de derramar un experimento de lisa se imaginó una reacción en cadena que desmorono su casa, pero esto claramente no era su imaginación el dolor que sintió cuando lo mordió aquel perro era demasiado real.

Pero que iba a hacer ahora, él era un vampiro y para mañana se pronosticaba un día soleado, en el comic que había leído de Ace Savvy, el logro derrotar al vampiro colocándolo bajo las llamas del sol, había podido salir hasta ahora porque la tormenta lo protegía de la luz del sol, pero que haría mañana, así que recurrió a su última opción.

-¿hay alguna forma de que el sol no me mate, fuente del conocimiento?

-respuesta: no hay problema, el sol solo mataría instantáneamente a vampiros de bajo nivel.

-¿vampiros de bajo nivel?

-respuesta: existen distintos tipos de niveles para los vampiros, los principales se miden con su título de nobleza.

-¿título de nobleza?

-son títulos que se les dan a los vampiros dependiendo de sus fuerzas.

-¿cuáles son estos títulos?

-respuesta: vampiro común, caballeros, baronets, barones, vizcondes, condes, marqueses y duques.

-¿eso quiere decir que soy un vampiro común?

-respuesta: negativo, maestro es un verdadero vampiro.

-¿Qué es un verdadero vampiro?

-respuesta: es una existencia legendaria, que supera con creces los títulos nobles, solo hay historias sobre ellos y nunca se ha comprobado su existencia.

-pero yo soy alguien débil es imposible que sea tal existencia ¿verdad?

-respuesta: después de analizar el cuerpo del maestro, se comprobó que no es para nada débil, posee habilidades que superan con creces a otras criaturas, solo se requiere el aprendizaje de estas habilidades.

-habilidades, ¿Qué habilidades?

-respuesta: fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, súper percepción, telepatía, telequinesis, vampirofilia, alquimia primordial, cambio de forma, regeneración sin final, magia, control de mana, lujuria.

-¿es una broma?

-respuesta: no

-pero eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿me pasara algo cuando me llegue la luz del sol?

-respuesta: sentirá dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo que sean expuestas al sol.

Cuando Lincoln se disponía a hacer otra pregunta una voz proveniente de afuera volvía a interrumpirlo.

-Linky, vas a estar mucho tiempo en el baño.

Lincoln abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con su hermana mayor Leni.

-hola Linky, ya terminaste de usar el baño.

-si

-pasa algo Lincoln estas pálido.

-estoy bien, solo algo cansado.

-y tu como estas.

-estoy bien ¿Por qué?

-por nada, es solo que sentí un leve olor a sangre, aunque tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

En ese momento la cara de Leni se sonrojo, y entro al baño sin decirle nada a Lincoln, al haber quedado solo Lincoln se dirigió a la sala para ver algo de televisión y así desconectarse del mundo unos momentos, por suerte nadie más estaba ocupando la televisión por lo que Lincoln podía verla tranquilo, al encenderla estaban dando unos de los programas favoritos de Luan show humor, pensando que tal vez un poco de alivio cómico, ayudaría a mejorar su estado de ánimo, después de unos minutos el humor de Lincoln había mejorado un poco, ya que era casi imposible no reír con las caídas y chistes que realizaban en el show humor, pero de repente un informe del noticiario interrumpió el programa.

 **(Extra, extra el parque nacional Royal Woods se ha cerrado, varios hallazgos de animales destrozados, demuestran la presencia de lobos salvajes en el parque, aunque varios expertos niegan este hecho por que las mordidas eran demasiado grandes…)**

Lincoln solo escucho la primera parte de la noticia, después de todo no le dio la mayor importancia, era una información sin valor comparada con todas las demás noticias del día.

-hey bobo.

Con esas palabras Lincoln volteo la mirada.

-Lori ¿qué pasa?

-¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-comprando un comic

-¿toda la tarde?

-¿eh, si?

-sabes cuánto me preocupe

-lo siento Lori.

-por esta vez, y solo por esta vez, está bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-está bien Lori.

-incluso tuve que cubrirte diciéndole a papá y mamá que fuiste a almorzar a casa de Clyde.

-lo siento Lori.

Luego de un eterno momento en el que Lori estuvo regañando a Lincoln, el chico se sintió culpable por haber preocupado a su hermana mayor, y pensó que pasara si se enteran sobre en lo que me he convertido, que dirán papá y mamá y sus hermanas, tal vez se asusten o me repudien, aunque el chico realmente quería ver reacción que tomaría Lucy si llegara a decírselo.

-chicos a comer, la cena esta cérvida.

La voz del señor Lynn, resonó por toda la casa y Lincoln al escucharlo miro la hora en su teléfono, 19:30hrs este día para Lincoln fue una de los más largos que había vivido y más cortos al mismo tiempo pero ya no le quedaban ánimos para seguir pensando en nada, así que solamente se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la mesa de los niños donde encontró a todas sus hermanas ya sentadas, la cena de hoy era risotto que de seguro había sido preparado por Luna, al ver que casi todas sus hermanas a excepción de Lucy comían a gusto la cena debía estar deliciosa, no era raro que Lucy fuera quisquillosa con la comida muchas veces discutía con sus demás hermanos por los sentimientos de los vegetales, aun así Lincoln decidió preguntarle qué pasaba.

-hey Lucy, pasa algo con la comida.

-no, no es nada, es solo que tiene mucho ajo y no me gusta mucho.

En ese momento Lincoln entro en pánico una vez más el ajo era una de las debilidades de los vampiros, y que le pasaría a él si comiera ajo, por suerte tenía una forma de encontrar respuesta.

-fuente del conocimiento ¿me pasara algo si como ajo?

-respuesta: no, el hecho que los vampiros sean débiles al ajo es solo un mito originado de un famoso vampiro que los odiaba.

Luego de esa respuesta tranquilizadora Lincoln suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a comer su cena que inesperadamente era más deliciosa de lo que esperba. Luego de la cena la tarde paso muy rápida y Lincoln se encontraba tan cansado mentalmente que lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a su habitación y acostarse a dormir.


	5. Enki

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo estoy realmente feliz de haber recibido tanto apoyo es eso lo que me da la voluntad de continuar, bueno sin más empecemos.**

Después de una de las mejores noches de su vida Lincoln se despertó de un profundo sueño gracias al sonido de su despertador, a pesar de la gran conmoción que sufrió ayer el chico paso una de las noches más placenteras de su vida, todo el cansancio y estrés producido el día anterior se había desvanecido inclusive el gran dolor muscular que sentía, ahora ya no era más que un recuerdo. Después de confirmar el estado de su cuerpo, el chico se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia su ventana, la noche anterior la había bloqueado con papel solo por si acaso, y quitando una parte del papel que la cubría miro hacia el exterior, el sol aun no parecía elevarse hacia el cielo pero aun así el cielo se veía de un claro tono celeste con un leve tono de anaranjado al horizonte sin la presencia de ninguna nube, esto hizo suspirar al chico ya que hoy era un día escolar y si lo que la fuente del conocimiento dijo era cierto, el contacto con el sol le provocaría dolor, resignado decidió salir de su habitación solo para encontrarse con sus hermanas formando una fila para entrar al baño, esta era un escena que en la casa Loud se podía apreciar todos los días, pero para Lincoln eso no lo hacía menos molesto por lo general el intentaba levantarse más temprano que el resto de sus hermanas para no tener que esperar tanto, después de todo él era un chico y todavía no se encontraba en la edad de estar tan preocupado por su apariencia personal, para Lincoln el hecho de que su ropa combinara era suficiente, pero a sus hermanas por el contrario les tomaba bastante tiempo arreglarse en el baño, así que con una actitud resignada el chico tomo su lugar al final de la fila. Luego de una larga espera por fin era el turno de Lincoln para utilizar el baño, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue tomar su cepillo de dientes colocarle pasta dental para poder cepillarse pero cuando se miró en el espejo, Lincoln comprobó que los vampiros no se reflejan, el chico no se había dado cuenta de este hecho debido a que la última vez que entro al baño fue solo para comprobar su habilidad de trasformación, pero al ver esto el chico se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido más fácil mirarse al espejo que transformarse para averiguar si era un vampiro, luego de llegar a esta conclusión a Lincoln le surgió una duda, que por suerte sabía quién podía responder.

-Fuente del conocimiento ¿por qué los vampiros no se reflejan?

-Respuesta: los vampiros son seres etéreos, que rechazan ciertos aspectos de la luz, como su reflejo y su sombra.

Al escuchar esto Lincoln miro a su alrededor moviéndose para ver si proyectaba alguna sombra, al ver que no generaba ninguna, se preguntaba si no se le aparecería una pequeña hada que hiciera sonidos de pequeñas campanitas, luego de reírse de sus propios pensamientos Lincoln se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse el cabello, lo cual era bastante difícil sin poder observar cómo iba quedando, después de un periodo de tiempo más largo del usual Lincoln se dispuso a salir del baño y se dirigió a la mesa de los niños. Al llegar a la mesa se encontró con su desayuno ya servido y puesto en su lugar, ya sentado en la mesa y ya dispuesto a comer fue interrumpido por un pleito que tuvieron Lola y Lana que estaban sentadas a su lado, las 2 se peleaban por una botella de jugo para ver quien se serviría primero, al ver esto Lincoln les quito la botella a las 2 de las manos escuchando como se quejaban por ello, pero antes de que pudieran decir cualquier otra cosa, Lincoln les sirvió un vaso de jugo a ambas, escuchando un gracias Lincoln al unisonó, luego de resolver la pelea de ambas el desayuno paso muy rápido y al terminarlo el chico se retiró a su habitación a prepararse para asistir al colegio.

Después de terminar sus preparaciones para ir al colegio Lincoln se puso en marcha hacia Vanzilla, al ir bajando las escaleras Lincoln observó a su hermana Lori parada en la puerta de entrada apresurando a todas sus hermanas para que no llegaran tarde, en ese momento apareció una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Lincoln, al ver que su familia era totalmente indiferente a los cambios y preocupaciones que el sentía ahora. Sin pensar en nada mas Lincoln atravesó la puerta de entrada para esperar al resto de sus hermanas dentro de Vanzilla, pero cuando el chico atravesó la puerta se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber salido de manera descuidada afuera, ya que cuando Lincoln salió y fue tocado directamente por los rayos del sol, las partes de su cuerpo que fueron expuestas a las mismas empezaron a arder como si hubiese sido arrojado directamente a las llamas candentes de una hoguera, el chico se había confiado debido a que a pesar de que su casa se encontraba bien iluminada, no había tenido ninguna clase de molestia, pero ahora que el sol le había llegado directamente, supo que el sol seria su peor enemigo, lo único que el chico pudo hacer fue entrar corriendo de nuevo a su casa, y al entrar Lori se acercó a él para ver porque había entrado desesperadamente de nuevo a la casa.

-¿Lincoln, paso algo?

-Eh, Lori, no pasa nada, es solo que, olvide algo en mi habitación.

Luego de decir eso Lincoln se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto para empezar a hacer preguntas a quien tenía las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Fuente del conocimiento ¿de qué forma salgo de la casa, sin que el sol me provoque dolor?

-Respuesta: salga con un paraguas o una sombrilla.

-¡Necesito otra forma!

-Respuesta: utilice la habilidad vampirofilia.

-¿Vampirofilia? ¿Qué hace vampirofilia?

-Respuesta: vampirofilia permite el control de la extracción de sangre o energía de la víctima, y la manipulación de la misma, otros efectos son dar al portador de la habilidad un aumento de fuerza y resistencia más un cierto nivel de resistencia al dolor, y a la víctima le otorga placer al momento de la extracción de la sangre o energía. Advertencia: se debe controlar los niveles de placer que se le otorga a la presa ya que se podría volver adicta al mismo o morir de placer.

-¿Cómo activo la habilidad?

-Respuesta: consumiendo sangre o energía.

-¿Y de dónde saco sangre o energía?

-Respuesta: la sangre la puede obtener de humanos y animales, y la energía de cualquier ser vivo o etéreo.

-¡No es eso lo que quise decir!

Lincoln pensó y pensó hasta que recordó que unos días atrás Lisa les había pedido a él y a sus hermanas unas muestras de sangre para unos análisis.

-Lincoln, apresúrate vamos a llegar tarde.

La vos de Lori que lo llamaba, le indicaba que no tenía mucho tiempo así que corrió al cuarto de Lisa y Lily para buscar aquellas muestras, por suerte rápidamente encontró una hielera al lado de la supercomputadora de Lisa, y al buscar en el interior encontró las muestras, tomo una que en su rotulo indicaba que era de Lynn y se la bebió sin pensarlo 2 veces, en ese momento Lincoln estaba experimentando otro momento mágico, a pesar de que estaba fría, la sangre de Lynn era de un rango superior, era incluso más deliciosa que la sangre de luna, Lincoln no podía expresar con palabras su sabor, pero en cuanto a lo que sintió fue como si flotara en el paraíso y se preguntó, si así era de deliciosa una muestra que ya llevaba varios días, como seria si estuviera fresca.

-Lincoln, apresúrate.

La voz de Lori lo hizo entrar en razón y darse cuenta de los horribles pensamientos que había tenido, limpiándose la boca con sus manos Lincoln decidió ordenar todo y dirigirse a Vanzilla fingiendo que nada de eso había pasado, y cuando se topó con Lori esta le pregunto.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

-Yo, no, podía encontrar mi libro de matemáticas.

-Lincoln debes dejar preparado eso la noche anterior.

-Lo siento Lori.

-Bueno ya no importa, ven vamos a la camioneta.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras los 2 salieron de la casa, pero esta vez Lincoln salió con un poco más de precaución y cuando los rayos del sol lo tocaron sintió un dolor un poco más tolerable, esta vez era como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol y hubiese tenido unas quemaduras provocadas por el mismo, y en comparación con lo anterior esto realmente no era nada, luego de subirse a la camioneta se colocó en último lugar libre al lado de Leni que por alguna razón al momento en el que Lincoln se sentó a su lado se sonrojo, luego de unos momentos de andar sobre Vanzilla Leni que se movía incomoda sobre su lugar le pregunta a Lincoln en voz baja.

-¿Lincoln estas bien?

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué?

-Tus ojos están algo rojos.

-¿Mis ojos?

Luego de la pregunta de Lincoln, Leni saco un espejo de su bolso y lo coloco frente a la cara de del chico, lo cual era inútil dada su condición actual.

-Ves están rojos.

-Oh, ya veo. En verdad el chico no veía nada.

-No te duelen, Linky.

-No, están así porque cuando me lave la cara algo de jabón me cayó en los ojos.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que solo la parte blanca del ojo se ponía roja.

-Claro que no, cuando te cae mucho jabón incluso todo el ojo se puede volver rojo.

-Waaahh, eso suena horrible.

-Verdad, es mejor no pensar mucho en eso.

Y con esas palabras Lincoln termino su conversación con Leni, ya sabía porque debía tener los ojos rojos pero necesitaba asegurarse.

-Fuente del conocimiento ¿porque mis ojos son rojos?

-Respuesta: el color natural del iris de un vampiro es rojo y este se acentúa al momento de beber sangre o consumir energía.

Debido a esto Lincoln decidió irse con los ojos cerrados el resto del camino, fingiendo que dormía y esperando que cuando llegaran al colegio el color rojo de sus ojos fuera un poco menos intenso, en estos momentos Lincoln realmente extrañaba su reflejo para poder así comprobar su estado. Cuando sintió que la furgoneta se había detenido Lincoln abrió los ojos para encontrarse que habían llegado a la parada de los más pequeños, cuando todos bajaron Lori les dijo que más tarde los recogería y con eso los más pequeños se despidieron de sus hermanas mayores, ya camino a la entrada del colegio Lincoln se topa con su mejor amigo Clyde McBride.

-Hola Lincoln.

-Hola Clyde.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo algo pálido y desanimado, además no has respondido a mis llamadas por el walkie-talkie.

-Estoy bien, es solo que han pasado muchas cosas.

-Y que lo digas, realmente han pasado cosas raras aquí en Royal Woods.

-¿Cosas raras?

-¿No viste las noticias?

-Sí, las vi ¿es sobre los lobos?

-Eh, no, no es solo eso han habido varios sucesos raros últimamente.

-¿Sucesos raros?

-Ha habido raros avistamientos en Royal Woods, además del robo al cementerio.

-¿Robo al cementerio? ¿Y que se robaron a algún muerto? Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer si, habían varias tumbas escavadas.

Definitivamente esto no era normal y en un rincón de su mente a Lincoln le preocupaba si alguno de estos eventos tenían algo que ver con el o si en un futuro le traerían problemas, Lincoln ya estaba confiando demasiado en eso, pero era lo único que le daría alguna respuesta.

-Clyde puedes adelantarte.

-Claro, pero ¿Por qué?

-No es nada solo necesito usar el baño.

-Oh ya veo, bueno nos vemos en el salón.

Con esas palabras Lincoln y Clyde dividieron sus caminos con Lincoln dirigiéndose al baño, al llegar al baño se encerró en el último para poder hacer sus preguntas con tranquilidad, si bien podía hacer las preguntas solo pensando en ellas, no sabía qué clase de expresión ponía cuando escuchaba sus respuestas, y se vería demasiado si hiciera muecas sin razón aparente.

-Fuente del conocimiento ¿los eventos que están ocurriendo en Royal Woods tienen algo que ver conmigo?

-Respuesta: no se cuenta con la información suficiente, imposible de responder.

Lincoln suspiro al escuchar eso, pero debió haberlo imaginado no es como si realmente la fuente del conocimiento fuera omnisciente y lo supiera todo, en cualquier caso había otra cosa que estaba molestando a Lincoln.

-Fuente del conocimiento, es realmente molesto ocupar un nombre tan largo ¿puedo darte un nombre?

-Respuesta: es, posible.

Lincoln detecto por unos escasos momentos algo de duda en la respuesta que recibió, pero decidió ignorarlo, y aunque dijo que le daría un nombre no era algo tan fácil, Lincoln era pésimo al inventar nombres, cuando realizaba un plan en lo que más se demoraba era en escoger el nombre, así que solo reciclo uno de los nombres de uno de los tantos personajes de los comics que había leído, y al ver el diseño de demonio u ogro que tenía el anillo se decidió por el nombre que pensó le encajaría perfecto.

-Tu nombre será **Enki.**

En ese instante el anillo empezó a brillar, la gema del mismo se convirtió en pequeñas partículas que se introdujeron al cuerpo de Lincoln, y el anillo cambio de forma de pasar de un demonio a lo que parecía ser un cuervo de color negro azabache.

-Confirmación de cambio total de propiedad, fuente del conocimiento pasa a ser **generoso rey Enki,** por consecuencia ha habido un aumento en las habilidades del maestro, nuevas habilidades: biblioteca de Abadel, alto procesamiento de cálculo, gran aceleración del pensamiento, generoso rey Enki.

Las palabras llegaron hasta Lincoln, pero el aun no sabía que en el mundo había pasado.


	6. amigos sin importar que

**Lamento mucho el retraso he estado muy ocupado pero ya basta de escusas aquí es el capítulo.**

-eh, eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh.

Olvidando por completo el lugar donde se encontraba, Lincoln dio un grito de sorpresa al ver el cambio de forma de su anillo, y más importante la desaparición de la gema en él.

-Hey, amigo te encuentras bien.

-Sí, yo, estoy bien. Le respondió con un hilo de voz a un chico que con preocupación le habló desde afuera del baño

Pero obviamente Lincoln no se encontraba bien, el chico simplemente no podía contener la conmoción que sentía al darse cuenta que la gema de su anillo, es decir la fuente del conocimiento, aquella voz misteriosa que parecía tener una respuesta para todas sus dudas había desaparecido, para él no había forma de no entrar en pánico debido a este hecho, después de todo habían demasiadas cosas que él no entendía sobre su propio cuerpo o también sobre su situación actual, si no fuera por la misma fuente del conocimiento ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de salir de su propia casa esta mañana. Así que luego de estar en pánico unos minutos, decidió calmarse e intentar contactar con la misma, después de todo el anillo aún seguía ahí.

-¿Fuente del conocimiento estas ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta lo que hizo que Lincoln entrara en melancolía.

-¿Es que acaso fue un error darte un nombre… Enki?

-Respuesta: no, no fue un error ya que gracias a eso se pudo llevar a cabo el completo cambio de propiedad

-Eh ¿Enki, eres tú?

-Respuesta: si

Y así con un suspiro de alivio Lincoln relajo sus tensos músculos.

-Pensé que habías desaparecido.

-Respuesta: lo único que desapareció fue la fuente del conocimiento.

-¿La fuente del conocimiento?

-Respuesta: si

-¿No eres tú la fuente del conocimiento?

-Respuesta: negativo, quien responde ahora es Enki.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Respuesta: fuente del conocimiento solo podía responder preguntas debido a un sistema mágico insertado en el anillo creado por Abadel, pero después de su destrucción los conocimientos guardados en la gema se dispersaron fusionándose con el maestro, dando a luz así a un nuevo sistema mejorado llamado Generoso Rey Enki.

-aaaahhh, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero me alegra que sigas conmigo.

Ya más tranquilo al poder escuchar a aquella voz mecánica en su cabeza, Lincoln decidió salir del baño y dirigirse a su salón de clases antes de que la campana sonara.

Luego de que sus clases de la mañana terminaran Lincoln y Clyde se dirigieron hacia la cafetería a comer su almuerzo, pero había algo que a Clyde le molestaba, él y Lincoln habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, en todos los años que lo había conocido jamás había visto a Lincoln con una condición tan demacrada, la expresión del rostro de su amigo le decía que debía estar pasando por algo terrible, sin mencionar lo pálido que se encontraba, Clyde se rehusaba a preguntarle que le pasaba ya que en la mañana cuando lo alcanzo a ver con algunas de sus hermanas la expresión de su rostro era normal, pero a medida que se alejaba esta se iba convirtiendo en su expresión actual, pero aun así como su mejor amigo era su deber apoyarlo si al menos lo escuchaba, tal vez una parte del peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros disminuiría, así que ya sentados en la cafetería Clyde decido actuar.

-¿Lincoln hay algo que te preocupa?

-Realmente, hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento.

-¿Paso algo grave?

-Como no tienes idea.

-Lincoln sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras.

Al escuchar a su mejor amigo, Lincoln solo le pudo responder con una sonrisa resignada, pero esto solo hizo que Clyde se preocupara más, y cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de volver a hablarle, sintió la presencia de un pequeño objeto esférico que se dirigía hacia su cabeza desde atrás, ser un vampiro era un enorme problema para Lincoln pero no podía negar que tenía sus ventajas como por ejemplo sentir todo lo que había a su alrededor, como el proyectil aún se dirigía hacia él, decidió hacer un ligero movimiento de cabeza evade el objeto esférico y coloca una de sus manos en la trayectoria de la misma para así poder atraparlo, luego de eso da una mirada a su mano para descubrir que el proyectil dirigido a su persona era una bola de papel con las palabras, **LAME-O** escritas en ella, y dando una mirada a su espalda se encuentra con una muy sorprendida Ronnie Anne, la expresión que mostraba no tenía precio así que para evitar reírse decidió mirar a Clyde que para su sorpresa se encontraba haciendo la misma cara, la verdad era que el movimiento que hizo Lincoln fue realmente increíble para cualquiera que lo viese, pero totalmente ajeno a esto Lincoln inicio una conversación con Ronnie Anne.

-Hey, Ronnie a que vino eso.

-eh, no, es solo que. ¿Cómo esquivaste la bola de papel?

-Solo lo hice. ¿Pero por qué me lo arrojaste?

-Bueno, estabas mostrando una cara realmente lamentable y eso solo me molesto.

Esa era Ronnie Anne Santiago, una chica que ocultaba su preocupación de una manera diferente, posiblemente al ver demacrado a Lincoln esta se le quiso acercar para subirle el ánimo a su manera y en cierta medida funcionó ya que la expresión de Lincoln cambio a una de felicidad al darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de la chica.

-Oye lame-o, sabes que abrieron un nuevo salón de árcade, que tal si tú y,… los 3 vamos ahora en la tarde a probarlos.

Lincoln miro a Clyde, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro Ronnie nos vemos después de clases.

Y con un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Lincoln, Ronnie Anne se despidió del chico que al ver como esta se alejaba volvió a comer su almuerzo esta vez con una cara más relajada.

Luego del término de las clases los 2 chicos seguían a Ronnie Anne la cual les mostraba el camino, yendo delante de los 2 sobre su patineta, los 2 la siguieron persistentemente pero la condición física de ambos chicos no era la mejor o al menos así debió haber sido pero el único que se veía agotado era Clyde, al notar esto Lincoln le pidió a Ronnie Anne que descansaran unos momentos, así que tomando un breve descanso los 3 niños bebieron un refresco, platicaron y rieron como si ninguna de las preocupaciones del mundo les afectara, Lincoln se encontraba muy agradecido hacia sus 2 amigos que al verlo preocupado por algo intentaban hacer todo lo posible por animarlo. Luego de que Clyde recuperara el aliento se pusieron en marcha hacia el nuevo salón de árcade, pero más adelante los 2 chicos se detuvieron cuando en una calle se cruzaba con las líneas de un tren y las barreras protectoras habían bajado dando así a entender que el tren se encontraba por pasar, la única que no se detuvo fue Ronnie Anne, la cual estaba confiada de que el tren todavía estaba algo lejos y tenía tiempo para pasar, pero ella nunca se imaginó lo que le pasaría a continuación.

Al momento de atravesar la línea del tren Ronnie Anne se tropezó con su patineta y esta calló al suelo golpeándose en la rodilla con una de las vigas metálicas de la línea del tren, al ver esta escena los 2 chicos le gritaban a Ronnie Anne para que se levantara y saliera de las líneas del tren, pero al ver que la chica no se podía levantar Lincoln decidió cruzar la barrera para ayudar a su amiga, al acercarse a ella noto que tomaba fuertemente su rodilla y que seguramente estaba tan lastimada que no podría caminar, el chico sabía que debía ser algo serio para que Ronnie Anne no se levantara, después de todo ella era la chica más ruda de toda la escuela y una herida pequeña no evitaría que se levantara, así que Lincoln tomo a Ronnie en sus brazos al estilo acarreo princesa con el fin de sacar a su amiga de ahí en brazos, pero en ese momento el tren estaba demasiado cerca y Lincoln deseaba al menos salvar a Ronnie Anne, así que con una extraordinaria demostración de fuerza Lincoln arrojo a Ronnie Anne en la dirección de Clyde, y justo a tiempo ya que el tren paso en ese instante. Luego de que el tren paso los 2 chicos que quedaron en la escena miraron la escena atónitos, y antes siquiera de que pasaran 5 segundos Clyde se levantó del suelo y se acercó corriendo a las líneas del tren para encontrar a su amigo, pero al llegar este cayo de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar, al ver su reacción los ojos de Ronnie Anne se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, cuando Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, el llanto de repente se ahogó en su garganta al ver la escena frente a sus ojos, una escena tan bizarra y grotesca, como si hubiese salido de una película de terror, después de todo lo que Ronnie y Clyde comenzaron a presenciar era, como los restos de su descuartizado amigo comenzaban a juntarse, el motivo de que Clyde vomitara era por ver los pedazos de Lincoln dispersados por todas partes, pero esa imagen no era nada comparado con ver como esos mismos pedazos se juntaban dando forma de nuevo al cuerpo de amigo.

Lincoln que al momento de regenerarse se encontraba de rodillas, se levantó para ver a sus 2 amigos que tenían la cara de color azul, al ver esto Lincoln se imaginó lo que había pasado, y empezó a comprobar su cuerpo, al parecer se encontraba bien exceptuando el hecho de que su ropa estaba totalmente rasgada y ensangrentada, pero ahora más importante que eso era comprobar el estado de sus amigos que parecían estar congelados en ese lugar.

-Chicos se encuentran bien.

-¿Qué si nos encontramos bien? ¿Qué diablos paso? Dijo una histérica Ronnie Anne.

-Se los explicare, pero primero necesito que se tranquilicen.

-Lincoln amigo, no sé qué decir, es demasiado.

-Clyde lo entiendo, yo me siento igual, por eso he estado preocupado todo el día.

-Lincoln de verdad, necesitamos una explicación.

-Claro que si Ronnie, pero no aquí vamos a otro lado.

Así que cuando los 2 chicos se tranquilizaron un poco Lincoln los llevo a un parque cercano para explicarles su situación actual, así inicio una larga explicación sobre todos los sucesos del día anterior y en lo que se había convertido.

-¿Un vampiro? Dijo Clyde.

-Sí, más o menos soy eso ahora.

-Pero hoy fue un día soleado y hasta donde yo tengo entendido los vampiros no pueden salir al sol o se quemarían. Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Al parecer soy una especie especial de vampiro, no me quemo pero duele.

-Lincoln si no hubiese visto lo que paso con el tren, no te creería pero supongo que es innegable, pero déjame preguntarte solo una cosa ¿Aun sigues siendo tú? Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Sigo siendo yo, pero me asusta que me esté convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Al escuchar eso Clyde coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln y le dedico una sonrisa gentil.

-Lincoln no importa.

-¿Clyde?

-Sin importar que, seguiremos siendo mejores amigos.

-Así es, si no has cambiado seguiremos a tu lado Lincoln. Dijo Ronnie Anne.

Al escuchar las sinceras palabras de sus amigos Lincoln dejo caer 2 hilos de sangre desde sus ojos, lo que tenía tan tenso a Lincoln no era el hecho de haberse vuelto un vampiro, sino que era el hecho de tener que pasar por todo esto solo, y ellos 2 habían destrozado totalmente las preocupaciones del chico.

-Tal vez debamos volver a casa, no sé si me encuentro en condiciones de ir a al árcade. Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Supongo que tienes razón debemos volver. Dijo Lincoln.

-Espera Lincoln planeas volver así. Dijo Clyde apuntando a la ropa de Lincoln.

-aaah, supongo que tienes razón. Dijo Lincoln.

-Y de dónde exactamente le sacaremos ropa nueva a Lincoln. Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Ya se conozco a alguien que nos puede responder. Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Enserio? Dijeron Clyde y Ronnie al unisonó.

-Fuente, quiero decir Enki ¿Cómo puedo arreglar mi ropa?

-Respuesta: use la alquimia primordial.

-¿Y eso que hace?

-Puede crear cualquier cosa sin ningún tipo intercambio equivalente, siempre y cuando se conozca la composición del objeto y el maestro tenga energía.

-¿Enserio?

-Respuesta: si

-Desgraciadamente yo no conozco la composición de mi ropa.

-Respuesta: análisis de la ropa del maestro completa quieres utilizar alquimia primordial si/no

-Si

En el momento en que Lincoln respondió su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y un nuevo juego de ropa reemplazo a los viejos, los 2 que presenciaron esto solo pudieron mirar a Lincoln con la boca abierta.

-Si no fuera por el dolor de mi pierna, pensaría que esto es un sueño. Dijo Ronnie Anne.

-Entonces debemos irnos. Dijo Lincoln tomando nuevamente a Ronnie como una princesa.

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué haces?

-Te llevo a tu casa, te duele la pierna ¿no es así?

-Oye, bájame tonto.

Lincoln simplemente ignoro las quejas de Ronnie Anne y se la llevo en brazos mientras Clyde los seguía con una sonrisa desde atrás al ver, que a pesar de todo Lincoln seguía siendo el mismo.


	7. primer encuentro con monstruos

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y respondiendo a la pregunta que me han hecho de porque los capítulos son tan cortos, bueno la respuesta es simple. Tengo un déficit de concentración y entre más largo hago el capítulo es más fácil que lo deje de lado, así que por esos los hago cortos, espero que eso haya respondido esa pregunta, bueno sin más empecemos.**

Luego de la explicación de Lincoln y la confirmación del apoyo de sus 2 mejores amigos en todo el mundo, los 3 chicos se dirigieron a sus casas con Lincoln y Clyde caminando y una Ronnie Anne que pese a sus múltiples quejas estaba siendo llevada en los brazos de Lincoln, los 3 chicos iban conversando y riendo todo el camino, tomando la ruta más larga para así poder disfrutar del divertido momento que estaban pasando y antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta las horas habían pasado dando pase libre para que el sol comenzara a ocultarse.

-Oye Lincoln creo que aquí deberíamos separarnos, te acompañaría a dejar a Ronnie Anne pero estoy bastante cansado debido a todo lo que ha sucedido, sin mencionar que ya se ha hecho muy tarde y mis padres deben estar muy preocupados.

-Claro Clyde, y no te preocupes yo llevare a Ronnie Anne hasta su casa.

-Yo ya estoy bien, no es necesario que me lleven a casa. Dijo una muy sonrojada Ronnie Anne.

-Bueno Clyde, que descanses. Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa traviesa mientras ignoraba totalmente a su amiga.

-Hasta mañana Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Dijo Clyde escapando del lugar antes de que Ronnie Anne se enojara por ignorarla.

-¡No me ignore, idiotas!

Y así dicho eso Lincoln se dirigió rumbo a la casa de Ronnie Anne. Por un tiempo los 2 fueron en silencio hasta que de repente Ronnie Anne puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Lincoln acariciándola, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara.

-¿Ronnie Anne?

-Tu cara, esta algo fría.

-Eso es, por…

-Porque eres un vampiro ¿Verdad?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, a su amiga que lo miraba con ojos cálidos.

-Oye Lincoln ahora que eres un vampiro ¿Dormirás en un ataúd?

-Claro que no, eso es solo un mito ¿Verdad?

-Respuesta: afirmativo, se cree que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes debido a que cierto vampiro famoso que odiaba los ajos tenía un cierto fetiche con los ataúdes y por eso solía dormir en ellos.

-Creo que, no quería saberlo.

-¿Qué es lo que no querías saber? Pregunto Ronnie Anne con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-Oh es cierto no les dije nada sobre el anillo.

-¿Anillo, que anillo?

-Bueno poco después de que fuese convertido en vampiro, encontré un anillo en mi dedo que supongo me lo dio el vampiro que me convirtió, y este anillo podía responder a todas mis preguntas.

-¿Enserio, el anillo habla?

-Sí, al parecer fue creado por un antiguo mago.

-¿Puedo ver este mágico anillo?

-Claro, aunque la parte que podía hablar se fusionó conmigo.

Lincoln pasó a cargar a Ronnie Anne con un solo brazo para poder mostrarle el anillo que ahora traía en su mano izquierda, a lo que la chica solo pudo suspirar.

-Magos, vampiros, anillos mágicos siento que mi sentido común esta por los suelos. Y bien que fue lo que le habías preguntado a tu anillo mágico.

-Era para saber si los vampiros dormían en ataúdes.

-¿Y, lo hacen?

-No quieres saberlo, de verdad no quieres saberlo, ni tú ni mi hermana Lucy quieren saberlo.

-Es cierto tu hermanita gótica, creo que sería gracioso ver su reacción cuando se entere.

-No puede enterarse, mi familia no puede, no quiero que me vean como un monstruo chupasangre.

-Espera, espera, me había olvidado de eso, que es lo que comes ahora.

-Me alimento igual que siempre.

-¿No se supone que los vampiros se alimentan de la sangre de las personas? ¿no la necesitas?

-En realidad si la necesito para poder salir de mi casa sin que el sol me queme.

-¿Y de dónde obtienes esa sangre?

-He conseguido un poco esta mañana gracias a unas muestras que mi hermana lisa nos pidió hace tiempo.

-¿Y que harás cuando estas se agoten?

-Cuando se agoten eh. No creo que pueda volver a utilizarlas, lisa ya debió haberse dado cuenta, si faltaran más muestras investigaría quien se las llevo y de seguro se daría cuenta que se trata de mí.

-Ya veo pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿de dónde vas a obtener más sangre?

-No puedo, la única opción que me queda seria morder a alguien pero no quiero atravesar esa línea y convertirme en un monstruo que ataca a las personas y les roba su sangre.

-¿Y si no se las robas?

-¿Qué?

Ronnie Anne miro a los ojos a Lincoln con una cara totalmente sonrojada.

-Qué tal si alguien, te la diera voluntariamente.

Lincoln entendió totalmente lo que Ronnie Anne intentaba decirle, pero en respuesta el chico solo pudo sonrojarse ante la propuesta de su amiga, la relación que tenían Lincoln y Ronnie Anne era muy cercana como con su mejor amigo Clyde, pero muy diferente a la vez ninguno de los 2 sabia como explicarlo, ambos se preocupaban mucho el uno por el otro pero ese tipo de preocupación era diferente al tipo de amistad o fraternal, en muchos sentidos a Lincoln le gustaba pero de vez en cuando habían momentos en que estar junto con Ronnie Anne lo ponía realmente incómodo y este era uno de esos momentos, en el que el silencio y la mirada de ambos domino el ambiente, así que para poder deshacer el ambiente bochornoso Lincoln intento cambiar forzosamente el tema.

-¿Oye Ronnie Anne, como sigue tu pierna?

-Hace rato que te he estado diciendo que estoy bien.

-¿Es así? ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

-Claro que sí, algo como esto no es nada.

Y después de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga Lincoln puso a Ronnie Anne en el suelo, pero cuando esta intento caminar empezó a cojear mientras mostraba una expresión de dolor en su rostro, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces Lincoln se acercó nuevamente a Ronnie Anne y la tomo en brazos una vez más.

-¡Oye, porque me tomaste de nuevo!

-No es obvio, es porque todavía te duele.

-Y porque no haces algo para que ya no me duela chico vampiro, hoy ya nada me parece imposible.

-No sé si puedo hacer algo así.

-Respuesta: es posible, la saliva de un vampiro tiene un efecto analgésico, curativo y anticoagulante. Aviso el efecto anticoagulante solo surte efecto dentro de la boca del vampiro.

-¿En otras palabras?

-Respuesta: debe lamer la herida.

-No puedo hacer eso, me dejo un ojo morado la primera vez que la besé, si empiezo a lamerla no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me haría.

-¿Lincoln estas bien? de repente colocaste la cara que tendría un hombre al cual lo obligan a pasar por un campo minado.

-Eh, no, no es nada Ronnie Anne, sigamos ya está oscuro y de seguro Bobby debe estar preocupado por que no llegas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón nos tomamos mucho tiempo durante el camino.

Y así los 2 chicos iniciaron nuevamente su marcha camino a casa de Ronnie Anne pero solo faltando 2 cuadras para llegar a esta, Lincoln se detuvo antes de llegar a un callejón poniendo una expresión seria en su rostro, esto hizo que la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos se preocupara.

-¿Lincoln que pasa?

-Siento unas presencias que no me agradan desde ese callejón.

-¿Presencias? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero antes de que Lincoln le pudiera responder a su amiga, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos que parecían ser generados por una pelea proveniente desde el callejón, Lincoln se mantuvo alerta para proteger a Ronnie Anne de cualquier cosa que pudiera salir del callejón. Lincoln sabía que no eran humanos, él ahora tenía la capacidad de sentir las presencias a su alrededor y se había acostumbrado a sentir a las personas que se encontraban cerca y si bien las presencias de cada persona variaban entre sí, estas eran muy diferentes a las humanas, mientras el chico pensaba en esto Ronnie Anne le apunto para que mirara hacia el suelo, desde afuera del callejón se alcanzaban a ver las sombras de los que se encontraban peleando, se trataba de 2 sombras pequeñas que parecían estar atacando el aire vacío, o al menos eso pensaba Ronnie Anne pero Lincoln detecto 3 presencias desde el callejón lo que solo podía significar que este tercer individuo no proyectaba sombra.

-¿Lincoln, que es eso?

-Problemas, Ronnie Anne debemos irnos de aquí.

Y cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de irse del lugar junto con Ronnie Anne, los causantes de todo aquel alboroto habían salido del callejón ante la presencia de los 2 preadolescentes. Aquel que no proyectaba sombra era un hombre fornido, que llevaba unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa totalmente arañada de la cual solo quedaban harapos, este hombre a pesar de su ropa se veía como un humano normal, o al menos así sería si no fuese por el hecho de que sus ojos estaban totalmente inyectados en sangre, y babeaba mientras daba unos gruñidos similares a los que haría una bestia.

Por otra parte las otras 2 criaturas eran los que realmente daban la impresión de no pertenecer a este mundo. Eran seres pequeños de no más de 60cm de altura con una apariencia semi-humanoide, que cuyos rasgos daban la impresión de ser la fusión del cuerpo de un mono con la cara de un murciélago. Parecían monstruos sacados de una película de terror, con los cuales Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al verlos.

Estos individuos eran indiferentes a los 2 chicos que se encontraban detrás de ellos, y sin prestarle atención a nada más que el hombre fornido, las pequeñas criaturas se acercaron lentamente hacia él, desde su izquierda y derecha respectivamente y cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana a este, los 2 pequeños se le abalanzaron, atacándolo repetidamente desde ambas direcciones. Aquel hombre intentaba esquivar los frenéticos ataques que venían hacia él desde ambos lados, pero sin mucho éxito el hombre fue sufriendo el castigo propinado por las garras de estos extraños seres, los ataques de las pequeñas criaturas no parecían ser muy fuertes pero en contraste, estos seres contaban con una gran agilidad y velocidad, con la cual su enemigo no podía mantenerse al día, y si se iban acumulando las heridas que estos seres causaban, podían poner al hombre en un gran aprieto. Luego de 1 minuto de ser atacado, aquel hombre dejo de esquivar los ataques que se dirigían hacia él y se concentró en uno de los lados por los cuales una de estas criaturas se le acercaban, atrapándolo en el aire dejándolo inmovilizado en lo que parecía un fuerte agarre. Y así con una de estas criaturas atrapada entre sus manos, la acerco a su boca antes de que la otra pudiera atacarlo de nuevo y con un fuerte mordisco en el cuello de esta, dejo escapar una gran cantidad de sangre desde su boca, la criatura convulsionaba mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de ella, a lo cual su compañero solo la pudo observar. Y así con unas ultimas convulsiones la criatura dejo de moverse y se convirtió en partículas de luz, al ponerse al día con la situación la otra criatura reinicio sus ataques nuevamente pero al ser solo una esta había perdido la mayor parte de la ventaja que poseía, quedando como una presa fácil para aquel hombre, y al final la criatura compartió el mismo destino que su compañero al ser atrapado en medio de un ataque.

Luego de ver esta escena Ronnie Anne mostraba una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, así que decidió apoyarse en el chico que la estaba cargando.

-Lincoln ¿Qué hacemos?

Al momento de decir estas palabras el hombre dirigió toda su atención a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne que hasta este momento, él había estado ignorando, así sin perder el tiempo el hombre se abalanzó sobre los 2 chicos corriendo hacia ellos, pero sin mayores dificultades Lincoln lo esquivo asiendo que el hombre chocara con unos tarros de basura que habían atrás de estos, así dándoles tiempo a los 2 chicos para escapar, o al menos eso debió haber pasado pero en contraste Lincoln corrió hacia el callejón dejando a Ronnie Anne allí.

-¿Lincoln, que haces?

-Espérame aquí, necesito confirmar algo.

-¡Espera Lincoln!

Pero sin escuchar a su amiga Lincoln salió del callejón y se encontró con aquel hombre del cual Lincoln estaba seguro que era un vampiro.

-Oye espera no tengo la intención de pelear, solo quiero acerté algunas preguntas.

-(Gruñidos)

-Yo también soy un vampiro, y de verdad necesito que me respondas algunas cosas.

-(Gruñidos)

-¿Por qué no respondes?

-Respuesta: porque no puede hacerlo.

-Enki ¿Por qué no puede?

-Respuesta: porque, él es solo un cadáver activo.

-¿Cadáver activo?

-Respuesta: un cadáver activo es una persona que fue mordida por un vampiro y recibió su veneno, pero al no recibir el suficiente veneno o energía de su creador, la transformación falla convirtiéndose en un cadáver sin alma manipulado únicamente por sus instintos básicos.

-¿Algo así como un zombi?

-Respuesta: si, pero a diferencia del zombi el cadáver activo termina desapareciendo una vez que su energía se agota o recibe una herida grave.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera hacer otra pregunta el cadáver activo se abalanzo una vez más hacia él, pero en esta ocasión lo termina atrapando agarrándolo por los hombros, Lincoln sabiendo lo que le sucedería al observar lo que les paso a los otros 2, tomo los brazos del cadáver con sus manos, apretándolos con la suficiente fuerza para que estos tronaran, lo que logro que el cadáver lo soltara mientras gritaba de dolor, y sin perder el tiempo Lincoln lanzo un fuerte puñetazo al pecho de este dejando escapar un sonido similar al que hicieron sus brazos al ser aplastados con el agarre de Lincoln. Siendo empujado por el fuerte puñetazo, el cadáver activo fue lanzado unos cuantos metros lejos de este, y luego de permanecer unos cuantos segundos en el suelo, el cadáver activo empezó a arder en llamas al no poder soportar el daño que recibió por los ataques de un verdadero vampiro.

-¿Lincoln?

Lincoln miro a Ronnie Anne que lo miraba con una expresión de preocupación desde el callejón, Lincoln se acercó a esta y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Ronnie Anne se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Lincoln y comenzó a llorar.


	8. un beso inesperado

**Iniciamos un nuevo capítulo, tal parece que con el capítulo anterior todos pensaron que este fic iba a ser un ronniexlincoln pero eso no es del todo cierto, ni del todo falso.**

Después de hacer un gran esfuerzo en pararse y acercarse a donde se encontraba Lincoln, Ronnie Anne logro presenciar la pelea que él, tuvo con aquel monstruo, y al ver a Lincoln con una mirada tan seria como si se tratase de otra persona mientras peleaba llenaba a la chica de temor, temor que se desvaneció cuando él la vio y se le acerco mostrando tanta preocupación sobre su rostro, Ronnie Anne se arrepintió de inmediato de sus pensamientos y se arrojó directo hacia los brazos de Lincoln, con ese abrazo todas las preocupaciones y el estrés que había acumulado durante el día se liberaron haciendo que la chica explotara en llanto en el pecho del chico ensuciando así su camisa, si bien Ronnie Anne parecía haber tomado la noticia muy bien, esto solo se trataba de una fachada en el exterior que utilizo para no colocar una carga todavía más grande sobre su amigo que durante el día parecía haber estado sufriendo por esto, pero su interior estaba lleno de preocupaciones como la seguridad de su amigo o como por la posibilidad de que este fuera cambiando con el tiempo para convertirse en un monstruo.

Lincoln estuvo bastante tiempo intentando que Ronnie Anne se calmara y dejara de llorar y una vez que lo logro él, la levanto y se la llevo cargando hasta su casa. Faltaban solo 2 cuadras para llegar a la casa de la chica, 2 cuadras en las que si no fueran por los sollozos de la niña hubiesen caminado en total silencio. Una vez visible la casa de Ronnie Anne se alcanzó a divisar a un adolecente parado afuera de la casa moviéndose de un lado para el otro, que parecía encontrarse indeciso en quedarse al lado de la puerta o entrar en su auto, este adolecente era Bobby, y cuando este alcanzo a ver a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne su movimiento se detuvo para mostrar una expresión de alivio en su rostro, la cual rápidamente cambio al ver que su hermanita pequeña estaba siendo llevada por Lincoln entre sus brazos.

-Hey chicos, que pasó.

-Bueno, Ronnie Anne se cayó y se lastimo la pierna y como estaba herida decidí cargarla hasta aquí.

-Ya veo es por eso que llegaron tan tarde, pero debe ser algo grave para que Ronnie se deje cargar, en cualquier caso gracias amigo y tu Ronnie ¿no tienes nada que decir?

-Gracias por traerme Lincoln. Dijo Ronnie Anne en un hilo de voz.

-¿Ronnie te encuentras bien?

-Me duele un poco mi pierna, y también hoy han pasado muchas cosas.

-Es así, ¿quieres descansar?

-Sí, creo que are eso.

En ese momento Bobby tomo a Ronnie Anne de los brazos de Lincoln para llevársela adentro de su casa, y cuando Lincoln estaba a punto de marcharse Bobby lo detuvo.

-Oye espera amiguito, no pensaras en irte solo hasta tu casa si quieres te puedo llevar hasta tu casa.

-Gracias Bobby, pero creo que refiero irme solo a casa.

-Eso no me deja muy tranquilo pero si insistes, pero ten cuidado han estado ocurriendo cosas muy raras en Royal Woods últimamente.

-No tienes ni idea. Dijo Lincoln en un susurro.

-Eh, ¿dijiste algo amigo?

-No, no es nada, oh pero me podrías hacer un favor.

-Claro Lincoln, que necesitas.

-Ya que siempre hablas con Lori por teléfono, le podrías…

-¿Decir porque llegas tan tarde a tu casa?

-Sí, eso.

-Claro Lincoln no hay problema.

-Gracias Bobby, bueno entonces nos vemos, adiós Ronnie Anne.

-¡Lincoln espera!

-Si Ronnie que pasa.

-Ten, ten cuidado.

-claro Ronnie nos vemos. Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa falsa en su cara mientras se despedía de Ronnie Anne y Bobby agitando su mano.

Lincoln en un principio se había ido corriendo hacia su casa, pero a medida que él se fue alejando de la casa de Ronnie Anne su ritmo fue disminuyendo, por un motivo diferente al cansancio dado que ahora era un vampiro no parecía sentir cansancio, después de todo había podido mantenerle el ritmo a Lynn en una carrera, lo que para él en el pasado hubiese sido algo digno de elogios, la razón por la que su ritmo disminuyó fue porque se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado antes, de como había peleado con un cadáver activo y le había ganado sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo, o de como fue capaz de haber presenciado la pelea que tenían el cadáver con las extrañas criaturas sin sentir ni una gota de temor, en condiciones normales con el simple hecho de haber visto a esos extraños seres él hubiese escapado ya que incluso la chica más ruda de su escuela no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al solo verlas. Pero aun así no eran estas cosas las que realmente lo preocupaban, lo que realmente tenia afligido al chico era el estado en el que había dejado a Ronnie Anne, Lincoln se sentía realmente culpable por el hecho de que su amiga haya sufrido tanto por su culpa, tal vez con Clyde fuese lo mismo, a lo mejor el solo había aparentado que había tomado la noticia bastante bien para no preocuparlo más, pero ahora que Lincoln se había dado cuenta de este hecho solo lo hizo sentir más culpable, así que para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza Lincoln decidió distraerse conversando pero como no había nadie en las cercanías, opto por hablar con la voz que siempre le respondía cuando él lo necesitara.

-¿Enki estás ahí?

-Respuesta: sí.

-¿Sabes que eran esas pequeñas criaturas que peleaban en el callejón hace rato?

-Respuesta: si, eran gremblins.

-¿Cómo los que se reproducen con agua?

-Respuesta: no, los gremblins se reproducen igual que los mamíferos, y debido a que son demonios de bajo nivel que generalmente son usados como sirvientes de demonios de más alto grado o como familiares de los magos, debido a que son débiles son fáciles de controlar.

-¿Qué son los familiares?

-Respuesta: son criaturas ya sea del orden natural o del sobrenatural, que al realizarse una ceremonia se convierten en subordinados de aquel que realizo la ceremonia y si quien realizo esta ceremonia es fuerte el ser subordinado recibe un regalo.

-¿En otras palabras?

-Respuesta: hace que un animal o un monstruo obedezca y la ceremonia hace a la criatura más fuerte.

-Podías decírmelo de esa manera ¿no? De todas formas hace bastante tiempo me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué siempre dices la palabra respuesta antes de contestarme?

-Respuesta: era una configuración que originalmente le pertenecía a la fuente del conocimiento, y para hacer sentir en más confianza al maestro se dejó esa configuración. Desea cambiarla SI/NO.

-Sí, así perderé la impresión de que estoy hablando con una máquina.

-Comando reconocido.

-Bueno no importa, retomando el tema de los gremblins ¿Por qué seres débiles como esos atacaron al cadáver activo?

-Porque ellos tenían la ventaja el cadáver activo es una de las especies de más bajo rango entre la raza ghoul, entre los 2 gremblins con el tiempo poco a poco lo hubiesen debilitado hasta derrotarlo.

-¿Y porque no paso esto?

-Porque los gremblins habían entrado en pánico al sentir la presencia de un monstruo inconmensurablemente más fuerte.

-¿Enserio? yo no sentí nada.

-Eso es porque se trataba del maestro.

Y así gracias a esta conversación que Lincoln tuvo, él fue capaz de apartar por unos momentos los pensamientos negativos que tenía, pero incluso eso no duro mucho ya que al ir distraído en sus pensamientos Lincoln llego hasta su casa sin siquiera notarlo, y cuando la vio todos los recuerdos de su terrible día volvieron, así que con un suspiro se acercó a la puerta y apoyo su cabeza junto con todo su cuerpo en esta, sintió varias presencias dentro pero no les presto mucha atención, él solo quería quedarse ahí unos momentos con los ojos cerrados y pensar. Había varios motivos por los cuales Lincoln no quería entrar a su casa, pero el principal era porque no tenía la confianza para disimular que se encontraba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba, en especial no podía hacerlo delante de Lori, cuando su hermana mayor lo miraba a los ojos, se sentía como un libro abierto el cual estaba siendo leído y por ese motivo fue que Lincoln le pidió a Bobby que le dijera su situación a Lori en vez de hacerlo el directamente. Y debido a que Lincoln estaba tan concentrado en estos pensamientos, no logro percatarse que la perilla de la puerta estaba siendo girada, y cuando esta se abrió hizo que el chico que cargaba todo su peso sobre la puerta perdiera su equilibrio y callera al suelo, por suerte había caído en algo blando y que por alguna extraña razón le había hecho sentir una sensación agradable, sensación que venía desde sus labios, que se encontraban en contacto con algo suave, tibio, delicado y algo húmedo. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto último Lincoln abrió los ojos que hasta ahora había mantenido cerrados, para encontrarse con Haiku una de las amigas de Lucy que estaba debajo de él y más importante aún, la estaba besando, en pánico se levantó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, al levantar un poco la mirada se encontró con Lucy un poco más atrás de haiku que lo miraba con una expresión que el chico no logro descifrar, pero más importante Haiku seguía en el suelo así que rápidamente le extendió su mano para levantarla.

-Lo, lo siento, te encuentras bien Haiku.

-Estoy bien, estas cosas pasan por que el destino así lo dicta y pequeñas motas de polvo como nosotros, solo seguimos su juego. Dijo haiku mientras aceptaba la mano de Lincoln.

-Enserio lo siento, estaba apoyado en la puerta y de repente perdí el equilibrio y…

-Está bien Lincoln solo fue un accidente, además esa caída no es algo que me vaya a afectar.

Si bien la chica gótica dijo eso, su pálido rostro dejaba ver un claro rubor en sus mejillas, que dejaba en evidencia que si le había afectado, pero no en el ámbito al cual ella se refería.

-Bueno Lucy estaré esperando tu próximo poema, adiós y Lincoln a pesar de todo no me disgusto verte. Dijo la Haiku mientras se iba por la puerta.

-Suspiro.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?

-No es nada. Dijo la niña gótica mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Lincoln.

Lincoln sabía que Lucy estaba enojada con él, pesar de que su hermanita menor casi no mostraba sus emociones, para Lincoln era fácil reconocer lo que sentían cada una de sus hermanas solo al verlas, después de todo uno de sus pocos orgullos, era el poder ser un experto en sus hermanas, en cualquier caso Lincoln no quiso profundizar más sobre este asunto, así que se dirigió hacia la sala para poder descansar un rato pero Lucy lo siguió, y al encontrarse en la sala la niña gótica coloco una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Oh, suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El libro de poemas de Haiku, se le olvido. Dijo Lucy apuntando a un cuaderno sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

-No creo que todavía se haya ido, si quieres puedo ir a dejárselo.

Y con el asentir de la cabeza de su hermana, Lincoln tomo el cuaderno sobre la mesita y se dirigió en busca de Haiku, el motivo por el cual Lincoln se ofreció a llevarle su cuaderno a Haiku, era porque el chico se sentía realmente agradecido con ella tanto como por desvanecer los oscuros pensamientos que el había tenido hasta el momento de ese pequeño accidente, sino que también por no haber reaccionado golpeándolo en el ojo como lo había hecho Ronnie Anne la primera vez que la beso, y sin mucho esfuerzo Lincoln sintió la presencia de Haiku y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando Lincoln fue llegando a la parada de autobús logro divisar a la chica del largo vestido purpura mientras esta rozaba sus labios con sus dedos mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa traviesa, esto realmente hizo que Lincoln se sonrojara, así que decidió esperar con una sonrisa provista de emociones a que Haiku dejara de hacer eso para entregarle su cuaderno.


	9. primer vuelo

**Creo que dejare de escribir este fic. Jejejeje apuesto que más de 1 se asustó, no este fic tiene para rato, en cualquier caso este capítulo es uno que sirve para aclarar las habilidades de Lincoln, aun así espero que lo disfruten.**

Luego de que Lincoln le devolviera su cuaderno a Haiku, el chico se dirigió nuevamente hacia su casa para encontrarse con sus padres en la entrada de la misma, los cuales tenían una expresión realmente severa en sus rostros.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu explicación jovencito? ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar a casa? Dijo el señor Loud.

-No, es solo que.

-Fuiste a devolverle su cuaderno a la amiga de Lucy ¿Verdad? Ella ya nos lo dijo. Lo siento Lincoln, pero nos referimos a que llegaste tarde, incluso antes de eso. Dijo la señora Loud.

-Verán. Salí con Clyde y Ronnie Anne, y cuando estábamos.

-Nada de escusas Lincoln. Aun eres un niño, es peligroso salir hasta tan tarde. Dijo la señora Loud.

-Pero, yo.

-nada de peros jovencito, estas castigado. Dijo el señor Loud.

Y antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder otra cosa, Lori intervino en la discusión, gracias a que Bobby había hablado con ella, le había explicado como Ronnie Anne había tenido un accidente y Lincoln llego tarde por llevársela cargando hasta su casa. Fue gracias a esto que la actitud de sus padres cambio de una severa a una más comprensiva.

-Bueno Lincoln, a pesar de que te comportaste bien con tu amiga y la llevaste hasta su casa, no podemos olvidar el hecho que llegaste tarde, por esta vez lo dejaremos en una advertencia. Dijo el señor Loud.

-Lincoln, para la próxima vez, debes llamarnos por teléfono para que no nos preocupemos. Dijo la señora Loud.

-Está bien, lo siento mamá y papá.

-Bueno ya resuelto eso, no te gustaría cenar Lincoln, si quieres te puedo calentar la cena. Dijo la señora Loud.

-¿Enserio? gracias mamá.

Diciendo eso los padres de Lincoln se fueron, dejando a Lori y a Lincoln solos en la entrada.

-Gracias Lori.

-No es nada zopenco. Dijo la rubia sin despegar los ojos de su celular.

Luego de eso, Lincoln se dirigió a la mesa de los niños la cual se encontraba vacía y en total calma, debido a que todas sus hermanitas ya habían cenado y se encontraban distribuidas por la casa jugando, antes de acostarse a dormir. Así que cuando Lincoln termino de comer, se dirigió hacia su habitación para recostarse en su cama.

Pasado una hora después de que Lincoln se recostara sobre su cama, se concentró en sentir todas las presencias de su familia, y al no sentir que estas realizasen mayores movimientos, el chico se levantó de su cama y movió la misma frente a la puerta para evitar que alguien pudiera abrirla desde afuera, luego de esto Lincoln se dirigió hacia su ventana.

-Enki ¿Crees que lo que tengo planeado hacer, me vaya a doler?

-Si.

La respuesta sin emoción que el chico recibió no le ayudo en nada para prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lincoln movió una silla silenciosamente para colocarla frente a la ventana, y así usarla de apoyo para poder sacar la mitad de su cuerpo afuera de esta, y dando unas cuantas miradas hacia el suelo, Lincoln cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y se dejó caer por la ventana. Al momento en que el cuerpo del chico de 11 años hizo contacto con el suelo, lo invadió un profundo dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo que les eran acompañados por varios sonidos de crujidos. Solo por su fuerza de voluntad Lincoln alcanzo a reprimir cualquier quejido de dolor, y por suerte para él, el dolor que lo invadía no alcanzo a durar más que unos segundos. Ya recuperado Lincoln se puso de pie y se dirigió en dirección al parque en el cual el día anterior, un perro lo había mordido. ¿Por qué, Lincoln se dirigía al parque? Simple, un monstruo lo había atacado hace unas horas, y de seguro había más de esos, si bien Lincoln le ganó al que peleo con él, podía haber monstruos más fuertes ahí afuera. Así que para poder defenderse de estos monstruos, necesitaba conocer bien sus habilidades y aprender a controlarlas, por eso vino al parque que por la noche debería encontrarse vacío, lo que lo hacía un lugar estupendo para experimentar con las capacidades que ahora poseía.

-Enki, primero que nada, quiero que me des una explicación de las habilidades que hasta ahora no me has explicado.

-Entendido. El maestro posee telepatía y telequinesis.

-Me imagino que hacen esas habilidades pero, aun así dame una explicación.

-Telepatía: consiste en poder transmitir sus pensamientos a otros seres, como también poder leer los pensamientos de los mismos. Para su uso solo necesita pensar en querer saber lo que piensan.

Telequinesis: se refiere a la capacidad de mover o destruir objetos con el pensamiento. Para su uso es necesario concentrarse en el objeto que desea mover o destruir mientras piensa en la acción que desea realizar.

-Leer mentes eso si me resultara bastante útil ¿Qué otro poder tengo?

-Regeneración sin final: es la capacidad de sanar cualquier herida de inmediato, sin ninguna clase de proceso. Se trata tanto de una habilidad especial, como pasiva por lo que no necesita ser activada.

-Así que, así fue como sobreviví al haber sido atropellado por un tren eh. Los vampiros sin duda son seres casi inmortales.

-No. Incluso un vampiro de alta nobleza hubiese muerto, al ser despedazado. Solo un vampiro de la más alta, clase especializado en regeneración hubiese sobrevivido a eso, y aun así no hubiese sanado tan rápido.

-(Suspiro) ¿Que otra habilidad poseo?

-Súper percepción: es la capacidad que agudiza todos los sentidos al nivel que el portador desee, también permite sentir las presencias a su alrededor y poder ver más allá de lo evidente. Es pasiva pero también se puede activar o mejorar según sus deseos.

-¿Qué es eso de ver más allá de lo evidente?

-Le permite ver cosas lejanas, aun si no están en su contacto visual. También le permite ver a través de las cosas. Solo necesita concentrarse en lo que quiere ver, o a través de qué.

-Eso es interesante ¿Qué más tengo?

-Control de mana: es la capacidad de controlar la energía que fluye a través del cuerpo, sirve para fortificar el cuerpo o para transferir energía de un cuerpo a otro.

-Oye, espera un minuto. Si entendí bien eso sirve para hacer más fuerte el cuerpo ¿No es cierto?

-En parte sí.

-Eso quiere decir que si hubiese usado esa habilidad, no me hubiese dolido tanto cuando me deje caer desde la ventana hace rato ¿Eso es lo que me intentas decir? ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-¡Y Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

-Porque el maestro no preguntó, sin mencionar que no corría peligro, aun si hubiese saltado de una distancia 20 veces mayor.

-Bueno ya no importa ¿Qué más tengo?

-Magia: es la capacidad de aprender hechizos y rituales mágicos con solo verlos.

-Definitivamente Lucy me mataría de envidia, si se enterara de esto.

-Fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas: da al usuario capacidades que sobrepasan las limitaciones humanas, dependiendo del portador esta habilidad puede evolucionar. Advertencia se sugiere utilizar esta habilidad en combinación con control de mana.

Generoso rey Enki: procesador de pensamiento nacido de la combinación de la fuente del conocimientos y el alma del maestro. Esta capacidad otorga al maestro todos los conocimientos que tenía el mago Abadel, más los conocimientos que la fuente del conocimiento fue recabando con el paso de los años. Otras capacidades que otorga son gran aceleración del pensamiento, que permite al usuario pensar tan rápido que el mundo pareciera detenerse. Alto procesamiento de cálculo que permite realizar cualquier operación matemática al instante. Y la biblioteca de Abadel que permite analizar y comprender las cosas con la mirada.

-Definitivamente Enki es el más útil de todos. Dijo Lincoln que por alguna razón se imaginó a una voz robótica sonrojándose.

Bueno supongo que eso sería todo ¿Verdad?

-No. Todavía está la habilidad lujuria.

-Por alguna razón tengo miedo de preguntar que hace esa habilidad.

-Lujuria: es una capacidad con el poder de depravar la vida y la muerte, la naturaleza y la sociedad. Esta capacidad permite al usuario controlar las mentes y los deseos de la víctima desde su idea más básica, como también controlar un alma que haya sido sometida al deseo de esta habilidad. Advertencia el uso de esta habilidad genera un apetito sexual en el usuario.

Al escuchar esta explicación Lincoln se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-Creo que sellare esta habilidad por el momento. Cambiando el tema mencionaste que la fuente del conocimiento, recabo información con el tiempo ¿no es cierto?

-Si.

-Dime ¿Que sabes del vampiro que me convirtió en uno?

-Miss Florence Valentine, era el único vampiro de la clase duque existente y la más poderosa de los vampiros hasta la existencia del maestro. Era una gran figura de respeto entre los monstruos y se encargaba de mantener un cierto equilibrio en el mundo humano y el mundo oscuro.

-¿Era? ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Murió, debido a las heridas de su cuerpo y por entregarle todo su poder, al maestro cuando lo convirtió en un vampiro.

Cuando Lincoln escuchó eso los engranajes en su cabeza empezaron a girar dando forma a una idea. La persona que mantenía el equilibrio en el mundo ha muerto, esa es claramente la razón por la que han estado ocurriendo cosas raras en Royal Woods.

-(Suspiro) Bueno, eso no es mi culpa. Empecemos a entrenar.

Diciendo eso Lincoln se colocó en una pose de pelea, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Si bien había visto a Lynn entrenar muchas veces, la mayoría de estos era para aumentar su fuerza o resistencia, y las muchas veces que ella lo había utilizado a él, como compañero de sparring, Lincoln solo se concentraba en esquivar golpes, nunca le había prestado atención a los movimientos de pelea de su hermana. Ya dicho esto Lincoln decidió usar su mayor as en la manga.

-Enki ¿Con que sería bueno empezar a entrenar?

-Las habilidades transformación y telequinesis son buenas opciones para un entrenamiento, debido a que entre mayor es su uso, estas capacidades se pueden usar de una forma más fácil y natural.

-¡Bien! había pensado en esto hace algún tiempo ¿Si utilizo la habilidad transformación sería capaz de volar?

-Si.

-¡Excelente!

Lincoln cerró sus ojos unos momentos mientras se concentraba en imaginase así mismo con alas en su espalda. Y con el sonido de sus ropas rasgándose, 2 grandes alas de murciélago surgieron desde la espalda de Lincoln. Al igual que el chico se las había imaginado sus alas estaban bien proporcionadas con su cuerpo, de un profundo color negro, con 1 garra en la punta superior de estas. Al ver satisfecho las alas que había creado, intento agitarlas para elevarse del suelo, pero como las alas no eran algo natural en una persona al chico le costaba asociar los músculos que debía mover.

-¿hay una forma más fácil de hacer esto?

-Salte con mucha fuerza y extienda sus alas en el aire.

Lincoln decidió hacer lo que Enki le sugirió, y saltar para que al menos pudiera planear un poco. Lincoln ya había escuchado la explicación, sobre su habilidad de fuerza sobrehumana, pero aun así no pensó que saltaría lo suficiente para planear una distancia larga, pensó que a lo sumo alcanzaría a saltar unos 2 metros. Así que Lincoln se agacho preparándose para saltar. El chico nunca se imaginó lo que iba a pasar, en el momento en que Lincoln pateo el suelo, lo acompaño el sonido de una pequeña explosión, con Lincoln saliendo disparado hacia el cielo dejando una pequeña nube de polvo en el lugar en el que estaba hace unos segundos.

Había muchas cosas por las que Lincoln se había arrepentido en su vida, pero definitivamente el haber saltado descuidadamente, estaba de los primeros en su lista. El salto estaba más allá de sus expectativas, se había elevado 25 metros del suelo, Lincoln estaba seguro que su corazón ya no latía al no haberlo podido escuchar los últimos 2 días, pero ahora él podía sentirlo claramente en su garganta, latiendo a 1000 por minuto.

-¡Qué se supone que haga ahora! Dijo Lincoln gritando mientras había comenzado a caer al suelo.

-extienda sus alas y agítelas.

Lincoln como pudo extendió sus alas, lo que lo hizo disminuir su velocidad de caída de golpe. Una vez ya estabilizado el chico logro calmarse, mientras ahora se encontraba cayendo lentamente, esto le permitió a Lincoln tener una vista privilegiada desde los cielos, en el que pudo observar todo el parque y hasta su casa sin mayores problemas. Luego de acostumbrarse a caer Lincoln comenzó a agitar sus alas con fuerzas para poder elevarlo una vez más, y a diferencia de la última vez, lo hizo de una manera más fluida y natural lo que le permitió elevarse sin mayor esfuerzo.

Luego de alrededor de unas 4 horas practicando su vuelo, Lincoln decidió aterrizar en el parque, en el mismo lugar que despego, solo para encontrarse con la tierra hundida y agrietada, demostrando lo fuerte que había golpeado la tierra. Fingiendo que nada de eso tenía que ver con el Lincoln hizo desaparecer sus alas y se dirigió a su casa para poder dormir algo, a pesar de que no estaba cansado. Al llegar a su casa Lincoln se colocó debajo de la ventana de su habitación, e hizo aparecer nuevamente unas alas en su espalda para poder llegar a la ventana volando, confiado en que el sonido del batir de sus alas no despertaría a ningún miembro de la familia Loud, después de todo Lincoln pensaba que era un milagro que a sus hermanas no las despertaran el estruendoso sonido de sus propios ronquidos. Y ya llegado a su habitación Lincoln decidió acostarse y dormir un poco antes del amanecer.


	10. un nuevo cuerpo

Hola no tengo mucho que decir ahora, solamente que estoy indeciso para escoger un alias para Lincoln estoy entre Luke y Loky, si quieren opinar déjenme sus comentarios.

A solo unos minutos del amanecer, Lincoln se despertó algo incómodo y con un sentimiento de melancolía. El chico nunca le dio mucha importancia a los pequeños placeres de la vida, hasta ahora que había perdido uno de ellos. Para muchos al despertar es normal intentar acurrucarse en su cama, fingir que se encontraba dormido para poder quedarse unos minutos más bajo las sabanas, o sentir esa deliciosa sensación de liberación que se sentía al estirar su cuerpo, pero desgraciadamente para Lincoln ahora era una criatura que no conocía el cansancio, por lo que muy a su pesar al momento de despertar solo abrió sus ojos de golpe, sin sentir ninguna sensación en particular. Ya que Lincoln no tenía motivos para continuar en su cama, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, que gracias a que se despertó más temprano no se encontró a ninguna de sus hermanas formando fila para entrar al baño. Ya en el baño Lincoln se preparó para tomar una ducha, pero antes de hacerlo noto otro cambio en su cuerpo, en los anteriores 2 días, Lincoln se había bañado casi por inercia debido a lo preocupado que estaba por su condición actual, sin mencionar el hecho que no se reflejaba en ningún espejo, por lo que no se tomó el tiempo de mirar su cuerpo, pero ahora que más o menos había aceptado su condición Lincoln logro notar ciertos cambios que había tenido. Al ver su propio cuerpo Lincoln pensó que ser un vampiro tenía sus ventajas, ya que el anteriormente flácido cuerpo del niño de 11 años, ahora poseía músculos bien definidos que a pesar de encontrarse en el cuerpo de un niño, no se veían mal o antinaturales. Músculos más orientados a la flexibilidad que a la fuerza. Aunque estos músculos no eran el único cambio que había sufrido Lincoln también noto que otra parte de su cuerpo había crecido un par de centímetros. Lincoln se paró en frente del espejo mientras hacia una pose enseñando sus recién descubiertos músculos, aunque casi al instante dejo de hacerlo mientras miraba hacia el suelo sintiéndose tonto, tanto por hacer una pose por unos músculos que no consiguió por su propio esfuerzo como también por pararse frente a un espejo sabiendo que él no se iba a reflejar, así que dejado atrás estos pensamientos Lincoln se bañó mientras pensaba en que realmente quería saber cómo se veía.

-Análisis completo ¿desea proyectar una imagen mental?

-¿Enki? ¿Qué es eso de imagen metal?

-En el caso actual, se trata de una imagen imaginaria, basada en su cuerpo gracias a un análisis completo de este.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Si.

-Entonces hazlo.

En ese momento Lincoln vio en su mente una imagen de cuerpo completo de sí mismo, y según él no se veía nada mal. Pero ya dejando de lado la agradable sorpresa de su cuerpo, Lincoln termino de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación, solo para encontrarse a las gemelas peleando y a Luan grabando toda la escena.

-Buenos días, Luan.

-Buenos días Lincoln. Dijo luan mientras apuntaba a Lincoln con la cámara.

-¿y por qué están peleando esta vez?

-Porque una de las ranas de Lana salto a la cabeza de Lola mientras se peinaba.

Con un suspiro Lincoln se acercó a las chicas y se puso entre las 2.

-¡Oye! Dijeron las 2 al unísono.

-y bien, ¿Por qué pelean?

-Una de sus asquerosas ranas salto hacia mi cabeza.

-¡Guau! Lola eso es increíble.

-¿Increíble?

-Sí, tu cabello es tan bonito que Hops intento tocarlo.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí.

-Yo creo que, me debes una disculpa. Dijo Lana con una expresión enojada.

-Tú también le debes una disculpa a Lola, Lana. Sabes que a lola no le gustan este tipo de cosas, por lo que debes tener más cuidado con tus mascotas.

-Lo siento. Se dijeron las gemelas al mismo, y luego le dedicaron un cariñoso abrazo a Lincoln mientras le decían su clásico agradecimiento al unísono.

Luego de detener a pelea de las gemelas Lincoln se dirigió a su habitación ignorando a una Luan que se reía de la ingenuidad que tuvo Lola para creerle a Lincoln, y así luego de cambiarse de ropa y después desayunar Lincoln puso en marcha su plan para evitar ser quemado por el sol.

Por otro lado en el patio delantero de la casa Loud, Luna se encontraba en un pequeño predicamento al lado de Vanzilla. Luna esa misma noche tenía un concierto, en un bar en el que muchos fanáticos por la música se reunían para escuchar a diferentes bandas locales o amateurs que poseían talento, Luna se encontraba realmente emocionada por ir debido a que ella lo veía como su siguiente paso para avanzar en su carrera musical, pero sus padres nunca le habían dado permiso hasta ahora, debido a que el concierto estaría programado hasta muy tarde y no querían que ella fuera a un bar hasta altas horas de la noche, por varias razones. Y solo después de muchos méritos y demostrarles a sus padres que podía actuar con responsabilidad, ellos le habían dado el visto bueno. Pero ahora el problema recaía en su equipo, que al ser una ocasión especial, Luna quiso ocupar su mejor equipo el cual también era el más pesado, era tan pesado que se necesitaban alrededor de 2 personas para levantarlo, incluso su amigo y ayudante numero 1 Chunk no podía levantarlo solo a pesar de que él, era capaz de levantar el solo un piano hasta el cuarto de Luna con la ayuda de unas cuerdas. Por eso aparte de Chunk había otro ayudante llamado Erik. Erik era un muchacho delgado que debes en cuando los ayudaba cuando tenía tiempo. Al principio los 2 muchachos llevaban el equipo sin mayor esfuerzo, pero cuando llegaron hasta la camioneta familiar de los Loud, Erik se lastimo la espalda cuando intentaron colocar el equipo adentro, lo que impidió esta acción, dejando el equipo en el suelo. Como Erik no logro recuperarse de su dolor de espalda, Chunk fue a conseguir ayuda para poder colocar el equipo de Luna dentro de Vanzilla, mientras un lastimado Erik descansaba.

Con todas las niñas ya en Vanzilla, Lori por segunda vez consecutiva en esa semana, tenía que apresurar a Lincoln que se estaba demorando demasiado en su habitación.

-Lincoln apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde.

Lori se sorprendió cuando al mirar al segundo piso se encontró con Lincoln, que vestía una camisa de mangas largas, un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros. Esta era una aparición realmente inusual y Lori no lo decía por el sombrero y los lentes, más bien era por la camisa de mangas largas, la cual Lincoln no ocupaba a menos que fuera una ocasión especial.

-Y bien Lincoln ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¿Afortunada?

-Sí, ya sabes te le vas a declarar a alguien tal vez Ronnie Anne.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión.

-La camisa.

-Solo quise variar mi atuendo un poco.

-En cualquier caso solo Vete a la camioneta vamos a llegar tarde.

Así que fingiendo que estaba enojado con Lori, Lincoln camino hacia Vanzilla con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos en una posición encorvada, en la que pudiera evitar que el sol lo tocara.

Al llegar a Vanzilla Lincoln noto a una de sus hermanas más cariñosas con él con una cara de preocupación en la parte trasera del vehículo. La idea original de Lincoln era evitar mirar a Luna y pasar directamente a sentarse dentro de Vanzilla, donde iba a poder estar más cómodo ya que adentro no llegaba tanto el Sol. Pero al ver a su hermana mostrando esa expresión, su instinto protector de hermano se activó y decidió acercarse a su hermana, pero Lori fue más rápida.

-Luna podrías subirte a la camioneta, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Lo siento sister, pero hasta que llegue Chunk para que suba mi equipo para el concierto de esta noche, es imposible.

-Vas a hacer un concierto Luna.

-Claro bro, va a ser en un bar cercano, será estupendo.

-¿Enserio? de verdad me gustaría ir.

-Lo siento bro, pero tal vez cuando seas mayor.

-Eso realmente no importa, si llegamos tarde al colegio nos va a castigar a ambas Luna. Dijo Lori con los brazos cruzados.

-Hey Luna, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a subir tu equipo.

-Jeje, gracias bro pero no creo que.

Luna no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando vio a su hermano menor, que a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo estaba levantando su equipo sin mayor esfuerzo, a pesar de que antes se había necesitado la fuerza combinada de Chunk y Erik para moverlo.

-Bueno eso sería todo. Dijo Lincoln que se apresuró a entrar en Vanzilla.

Al ver esto Luna solo pudo quedarse boquiabierta frente a la gran demostración de fuerza de su hermano menor, después de todo ella, muchas veces había intentado arrastrar ese equipo, sin siquiera poder moverlo ni siquiera un centímetros. Luna logro reaccionar gracias a la voz de Lori, la que logro hacer que ella saliera del trance en el que se encontraba, mientras esta la apresuraba para entrar en Vanzilla para que no llegaran tarde. Pero aun que le hizo caso a su hermana mayor y entro en Vanzilla, Luna no podía evitar lanzar miradas a Lincoln en la incredulidad durante todo el camino, ya que para ella le era imposible que su pequeño y lindo hermanito menor, pudiera levantar algo que era al menos 3 veces su peso.

Llegando a su parada de los más pequeños, estos se dispersaron rápidamente para entrar a sus clases. Pero antes de que Lincoln se marchara Luna lo detuvo.

-Espera bro.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, yo solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con mi equipo.

-Oh eso no es nada, haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte.

Luna originalmente tenía planeado preguntarle, como rayos pudo levantar el equipo, pero al escuchar las dulces palabras de su hermano no pudo evitar darle un abrazo. Por otra parte Lincoln estaba bastante confundido e incómodo, incomodo por ser abrazado por su hermana mayor en frente de la escuela y confundido por una nueva sensación que sentía, por alguna razón el abrazo de Luna se sentía diferente. Pero luego Lincoln lo entendió, era un sentimiento que él no había sentido por lo menos en los últimos 2 días. El sentimiento que Lincoln tenia era hambre, por alguna razón Luna olía delicioso, lo suficientemente bien para que a Lincoln se le hiciera agua la boca. Después de eso Lincoln trago saliva y se alejó de luna tomando sus manos.

-Luna, siempre agradeceré uno de tus abrazos, pero es algo vergonzoso que mi hermana me abrace frente al colegio.

-Lo siento bro, es solo que fuiste muy dulce. Oye ahora que lo noto cambiaste tu anillo. Dijo Luna mirando la mano izquierda de Lincoln.

Lincoln miro su anillo, pero sinceramente el no entendía porque cambio de forma, y había estado ocupado para preguntarle a Enki porque se había transformado o para que servía ahora que había perdido la fuente del conocimiento.

-Sí, este era otro tipo de anillo que venía con el número especial del comic de Ace Savvy, este le había tocado a Clyde pero como a él le había gustado más el mío se lo cambie.

-Ya veo bro, ese anillo te queda mejor.

-Luna vamos a llegar tarde. Dijo Lori desde Vanzilla apuntando al reloj de su muñeca.

-Nos vemos bro.

-Suerte esta noche Luna.

-Gracias, de verdad me gustaría que pudieras ir, pero papá y mamá no te darían permiso.

-¡Luna! Gritó Lori.

Y después de eso Luna le dedico una última mirada a su hermano y dentro a Vanzilla para dirigirse a su escuela con el resto de sus hermanas, mientras que Lincoln hacia lo mismo por su parte mientras pensaba en que realmente quería ir al concierto de su hermana. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza Lincoln se encontró con Clyde en la entrada del colegio como generalmente lo hacía, pero el chico se veía bastante abatido con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Hola Clyde.

-OH, hola Lincoln.

-Te vez terrible, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche.

-¿no?

-No. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos me imaginaba tus partes destrozadas por el tren.

-Lo siento. Dijo Lincoln desanimado.

-No, no es tu culpa Lincoln fue un accidente. En cualquier caso porque estas vestido así.

-Oh, esto es para protegerme del sol.

-Ya veo. Cosas de vampiro supongo. ¡Espera! Ayer no tuviste ese problema ¿No?

-Si lo tuve, pero después te lo explicare, será mejor que vayamos a clases antes que suene la campana.

-Tienes razón Lincoln.

Y así los chicos se dirigieron al aula.


	11. Luke Valentine

Hola chicos, primero que nada debo dar las gracias a las personas que recomendaron alias para Lincoln, en esta oportunidad no las utilice pero lo hare en un futuro. En cuanto al alias que ahora ocupe lo deje a la suerte debido a que las 2 personas que votaron por los nombres que quería ocupar, votaron por nombres distintos, mis disculpas desde antes si no fue el alias que querían.

Luego del término del primer periodo de clases, Lincoln se dirigió a la cafetería junto con Clyde, donde le explico la serie de acontecimientos que habían sucedido ayer después de que estos se separaran, le dijo cómo unos monstruos lo habían atacado y luego fueron vencidos por él, también le menciono que decidió entrenarse para poder hacer frente, a estas criaturas si en el futuro llegaran a aparecer más.

-¡Guau! Lincoln lo que me cuentas es realmente. Lo siento, no sé qué decir.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, pero por el bien de mi salud mental, decidí no pensar mucho en ello.

-Bueno, me tranquiliza verte tan tranquilo.

-¿Me veo más tranquilo?

-¡Absolutamente! Ya no te ves alicaído, y por lo visto has recuperado el apetito. Dijo Clyde apuntando a la charola vacía de Lincoln.

-Bueno, desde esta mañana he tenido mucha hambre. A todo esto te vas a comer eso, Clyde. Dijo Lincoln esta vez el, apuntando a su charola.

-Adelante, puedes comértela. Pero porque tienes tanta hambre ¿no desayunaste?

-Si desayune, incluso comí más de lo habitual, pero aun así no dejo de tener hambre.

-Tal vez sea por. . .

-Lo sé, y es lo más seguro pero ya no tengo de donde conseguir, eso.

-¿Y de dónde te alimentabas de, eso?

-Muestras de Lisa, pero ahora es imposible.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Aguantare el hambre hasta que encuentre una solución, o usare mi último recurso.

-Último recurso ¿Y cuál es?

-Eso, es un secreto.

-Bueno no importa si no quieres decirme. Me habías dicho algo sobre Luna.

-Bueno, veras. Hoy tiene un concierto y me gustaría ir a verlo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que lo van a hacer muy tarde, y de seguro mis padres no me darán permiso para ir a verla.

-Ya veo ¿Entonces como iras?

-Oh Clyde, ya lo tengo todo planeado, y tú vas a ayudarme. Dijo Lincoln mientras mostraba una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Y cuando Lincoln termino de explicarle su plan a Clyde, el periodo del almuerzo había terminado. Mientras los chicos volvían a sus clases, Lincoln agradeció que su escuela no decidiera recuperar los días que habían faltado por la tormenta que anteriormente había pasado por Royal Woods. Porque si ese no fuera el caso no hubiese podido efectuar este plan. El resto del día, paso mucho más rápido de lo usual. Y al final de las clases los 2 chicos se despidieron, para hacer sus preparaciones para la noche.

Al momento de llegar a casa Lincoln se dirigió a buscar a sus padres para pedirles permiso para dormir, en la casa de Clyde esa noche para una pijamada, pero antes de siquiera caminar 1 metro al interior de su casa, su hermanita menor Lisa lo detuvo.

-Lincoln hay ciertos asuntos importantes que tengo que discutir contigo.

-Ah, y ¿Qué es?

-Estoy algo preocupada por tu salud.

-¿No estoy enfermo?

-Tal vez no lo has notado, pero según mi investigación gastrointestinal, has tenido un retraso a la hora de eliminar tus desechos orgánicos, en los últimos días lo que es algo inusual en ti.

-¿En palabras de una persona con un intelecto normal?

-No has ido al baño en los últimos 2 días.

-¿Enserio? ¿No me había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué será?

-Es debido a que el maestro es un verdadero vampiro que no necesita ir al baño. Dijo una voz robótica carente de emoción.

-¿Lincoln, me estas escuchando? Dijo lisa con una expresión aburrida en su rostro mientras le extendía una gran capsula a Lincoln con sus pequeñas manos.

-Lo siento Lisa ¿qué me decías?

-Te decía que se te debe suministrar este medicamento, que ayuda a regular los movimientos intestinales.

-¿En idioma terrestre?

-Usa esto, es un laxante y te ayudara a ir al baño.

Al escuchar la palabra laxante, Lincoln rechazó totalmente la idea, por suerte para él se le ocurrió una forma, de rechazar a su hermanita de una forma que no lastimara sus buenas intenciones.

-Gracias Lisa, pero creo que es un poco grande para tomármelo.

-No te preocupes hermano, esta píldora en realidad se trata de un supositorio. . . ¿Lincoln?

Antes de que Lisa se diera cuenta, Lincoln ya había escapado al escuchar la palabra supositorio, y mientras se dirigía hacia sus padres, en su mente surgió una duda.

-Enki ¿Ya no necesito ir al baño?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Gracias a la habilidad alquimia primordial, la comida ingerida se transforma en energía y es absorbida por el cuerpo.

-Oye a todo esto, yo he tenido mucha hambre todo el día ¿Por qué es eso?

-Para que un vampiro sacie su hambre debe consumir sangre, normalmente si este llegara a comer otra cosa simplemente lo terminaría vomitando después. En el caso del maestro puede saciar su hambre consumiendo sangre o energía, y la comida normal se convierte en energía en el estómago, por lo que no tiene que vomitarla.

-Espera, me comí mi desayuno, mi almuerzo y el almuerzo de Clyde y si entendí bien, lo que como se convierte en energía, pero todavía tengo hambre.

-Es debido a que se debe consumir energía directamente, ya que al usar la alquimia primordial para transformar algo en energía, consume una cantidad igual a la producida. Por lo tanto solo termina consumiendo la misma energía que utilizo en primer lugar.

Después de escuchar toda esta explicación, Lincoln se topó con sus padres que estaban en la cocina. Y con una presentación y un discurso muy bien preparado, Lincoln consiguió convencer a sus padres para que le dieran permiso de pasar la noche en la casa de Clyde.

Con una sonrisa en su cara Lincoln se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación para arreglar las cosas que necesitaba para la noche, pero se escondió antes de llegar al pasillo debido a que Lisa todavía se encontraba ahí, pero esta vez discutía con Lynn.

-Lisa, ya te dije que no.

-Lynn usted vera que es algo realmente importante para mi investigación.

-No es mi culpa, que se haya perdido. Te di una muestra la semana pasada, y mi brazo se sintió incomodo al hacer deporte.

-Pero no voy a poder terminar mi investigación sin su muestra.

-(suspiro) Está bien, solo por esta vez y no la vuelvas a perder.

-no la perdí, alguien lo tomo. Pero estoy muy agradecida por su comprensión y aporte Lynn, por favor sígame hasta mi habitación.

Lincoln que se encontraba oculto para proteger su castidad de Lisa, observó cómo las 2 niñas se alejaban por las escaleras. Lincoln comprendió inmediatamente de que estaban hablando, la muestra a la que lisa se refería era la que él se había bebido el día anterior. Por suerte para él, Lisa parecía no haberle dado mayor importancia a la pérdida de la muestra, por lo que él no sería descubierto. Caminando por las escaleras ya seguro que las 2 estaban en la habitación de Lisa. Lincoln comenzó a imaginarse como tomaban una muestra sanguínea de su hermana, y este pensamiento hizo que Lincoln instintivamente pasara su lengua por sus labios, recordando el delicioso sabor de su hermana, a lo que inmediatamente se dio una cachetada, para desvanecer esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ciertamente la sangre de Lynn era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado en su vida, pero ella era su hermana y no comida, por lo que rápidamente deshizo sus pensamientos y siguió rumbo a su habitación para arreglar las cosas que necesitaría, para su estadía en la casa de Clyde.

Después de unos breves minutos de preparación, Lincoln había juntado todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche en la casa de Clyde, aunque esto no era mas que una mera formalidad para resguardar las apariencias, después de todo su verdadera intención era ir a ver el concierto de Luna y entrenar el resto de la noche, para después volver a casa de Clyde antes del amanecer. Si bien Lincoln se sentía culpable por mentirles a sus padres, la prioridad estaba en acompañar a Luna y darle su apoyo. Ya con todo ordenado Lincoln necesitaba una cosa más para poder ir a ver a Luna en la noche, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Lori a buscarlo.

Ya en frente de la habitación de Lori, Lincoln decidió esperar unos segundos frente a la puerta en vez de tocar la puerta de la habitación, ya que sentía la presencia de su hermana mayor a punto de salir de esta.

-Ash ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo la adolecente casi chocando a su hermano menor por estar pendiente de su teléfono.

-Lo, lo siento Lori, solo vine a pedirle un favor a Leni.

-Está adentro, pero no te tomes mucho tiempo dentro de mi habitación, entendido.

-Claro Lori.

Y con eso Lincoln entro a la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, para encontrar a su hermana Leni, tallando lo que parecía un maniquí.

-¿Leni?

-Oh, hola Linky ¿qué pasa?

-Venía a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Sí ¿podrías prestarme una de tus revistas de moda? De preferencia que sea de ropa de hombre.

-Claro que si Linky.

Leni se acercó a un tocador que las 2 mayores compartían, y tomo 2 revistas que estaban encima de este para mostrárselas a Lincoln.

-Toma Lincoln, en estas 2 salen ropa de hombre pero ¿Para que las quieres? Pensé a ti te gustaban más los videojuegos.

-Es para ayudar a un amigo, podrías creer que llevaba pantalones blancos aun sin ser el día del trabajo.

-No digas más Lincoln, dile a tu amigo que se puede quedar con las revistas, como que él las necesita más que yo.

-Oye Leni, antes de irme ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Es un maniquí.

-Eso lo puedo ver sin que me lo digas.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-(suspiro) Solo quería saber porque estabas tallando un maniquí.

-Necesitaba un modelo hombre y como no te lo podía pedir a ti, Lori me dijo que hiciera uno.

-¿Por qué no me lo podías pedir a mí?

-Lori nos dijo a todas que te veías decaído, y que evitáramos molestarte. Yo ni siquiera sabía que te habías caído.

-No de caído Leni. De-ca-í-do, significa que estas sin ánimos.

-Oh ya veo ¿Y por qué te habías caído?

-Decaído Leni, era porque estaba cansado, pero ya me siento mejor. En cualquier caso gracias por las revistas Leni, y si quieres mañana te puedo ayudar siendo tu modelo.

-De verdad, gracias Lincoln.

Y con esas palabras Lincoln abandono la habitación de su hermana, para avisarles a sus padres que iba a marchar con algo de anticipación a la casa de Clyde.

Más tarde afuera de la casa de Clyde, Lincoln se preguntaba si lo que tenía planeado hacer realmente era una buena idea, pero había avanzado tanto en este plan que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Lincoln ya decidido toco el timbre de la casa de su mejor amigo que por su parte también debió haber llevado a cabo sus preparaciones.

-Ya llegaste Lincoln.

-Si Clyde, gracias por ayudarme con esto.

-Si bueno, para que están los amigos.

-Gracias Clyde, ¿Reuniste lo que te pedí?

-Claro que sí, pero no entiendo para que lo necesitas.

-Fufufufu, ahora lo veras Clyde.

-A que vino esa risa malvada.

-Tengo que meterme en el papel Clyde.

Y para no seguir discutiendo estas cosas en plena calle, Lincoln decidió entrar a la casa de su amigo, mientras este lo miraba con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Una vez estando en el cuarto de Clyde, Lincoln le explicó en detalle lo que iba a hacer, mientras el chico lo miraba con una cara de incredulidad.

-Enki me escuchas.

-Si. En realidad maestro, Enki es una parte del maestro, no es necesario preguntar si lo escucho.

-Enki, esa solo era una forma de iniciar la conversación contigo, en cualquier caso puedes proyectar una imagen mental de mí mismo.

-Si.

Y ya pudiendo verse así mismo en su cabeza, Lincoln comenzó a re-imaginar su propio cuerpo, poniendo todo su empeño en utilizar la habilidad transformación. Y el resultado fue mejor de lo que esperaba, como prueba estaba su mejor amigo que lo miraba con la boca abierta, lo que no era de extrañar. Ahora Lincoln parecía estar a mediados de su adolescencia entre los 15 y 17 años, su cabello blanco había perdido el remolino que tenía y ahora estaba en un estilo en punta. Su musculatura había aumentado un poco, pero ya que su altura también lo había hecho, con su ropa puesta se veía delgado. Sus dientes anteriormente prominentes y astillados se habían emparejados y cambiados a un tamaño ideal.

-Lincoln ¿realmente eres tú?

-Claro que si Clyde, nunca escuchaste que los vampiros se podían transformar en murciélagos.

-Eso no es un murciélago, hasta tu voz a cambiado.

-Si. Si me llego a topar con luna y le hablo, que pasaría si llegase a reconocer mi voz.

-No creo que aun así te reconozca, tu apariencia es totalmente distinta.

-No subestimes el oído musical de Luna. En cualquier caso que te parece.

-Te vez como una versión más joven de cierto personaje de un videojuego, y tu voz parece haber salido de una cámara natural de eco.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido, ahora me ayudas a escoger la ropa que usare.

Y así los 2 chicos fueron buscando en las revistas que Leni le había prestado a Lincoln, un conjunto de ropa que le quedara bien a Lincoln. Después de unos minutos y varias bromas, los 2 chicos llegaron a una conclusión.

-Bueno Clyde tienes por aquí lo que te pedí.

-Claro Lincoln, aquí hay varios materiales de confección de ropa, conseguí cuero, tela de algodón, poliéster, seda, gamuza.

-Ya entendí Clyde, gracias.

-¿Y que harás con todo esto?

-Solo observa Clyde.

-Enki, analiza los materiales de confección de ropa que trajo Clyde, e intenta reproducir la ropa que él y yo escogimos con la alquimia primordial.

-Afirmativo.

Clyde alcanzo a ver un brillo igual que la vez que Lincoln arreglo su ropa que había sido destrozada por el tren el día anterior, pero con la diferencia que esta vez en lugar de arreglar su ropa, apareció puesta en Lincoln la misma ropa que habían escogido de las revistas de Leni. Lincoln ahora vestía unas botas de gamuza negra, una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos jeans también negros, y una polera ploma sin mangas.

-Guau Lincoln, te vez genial.

-Verdad. Dijo Lincoln mientras hacia una pose frente al espejo, solo para darse cuenta una vez más que él no se reflejaba.

-¿Entonces iras así Lincoln?

-Luke.

-¿Que?

-Ahora no soy Lincoln. Ahora soy Luke Valentine.


	12. miedo a lo que no se ve

Hola chicos lamento la demora tenía planeado actualizar antes, pero debido a ciertos problemas cof, cof, mi jefe cof, no pude. En cualquier caso hace poco me pidieron si podía traducir el fig a inglés, pero desgraciadamente yo soy tan bueno para el inglés como lo es un salmón para respirar aire, si alguien quiere traducirlo no le veo problema.

En este mundo hay muchas cosas que nos pueden causar miedo, y estos se pueden desvanecer gracias al amor. Pero el más grande de todos los miedos también es por su culpa.

Lincoln se encontraba en la habitación de su mejor amigo Clyde caminando de un lado para el otro. El motivo que el chico tenia para realizar esta acción, era que luego de transformarse a su forma adulta, este intento caminar pero termino tropezándose con sus propias piernas, lo que se repitió varias veces debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar un cuerpo tan grande. así que para evitar pasar vergüenza en público, se vio en la obligación a practicar como caminar.

-Y bien, ya te acostumbraste Lincoln.

-Ahora soy Luke, Clyde.

-¿Es realmente necesario que te llame así? Después de todo estamos solos.

-Sí, pero tengo que acostumbrarme a que me llamen por ese nombre.

-Oye Lincoln ¿Por qué el apellido Valentine?

-Eh, pensé que me preguntarías porque me llame Luke.

-Es porque empieza con la letra L ¿verdad?

-No. No es exactamente por eso.

-¿Y por qué es entonces?

-Bueno según papá, si Lori hubiese sido hombre se llamaría Luke.

-(suspiro) Loriii❤❤❤.

Lincoln dio una sonrisa burlona, al imaginarse lo que su amigo Clyde tenía en la mente en este momento. Pero de repente, Lincoln se dio cuenta que él podía saber exactamente lo que Clyde estaba pensando, gracias a su telepatía. Así que concentrándose en su amigo intento saber que era lo que él pensaba. Y lo que vio no le agradó mucho.

-Clyde.

-Si Lincoln.

-Podrías dejar de imaginar a mi hermana, corriendo en la playa en bikini.

-¿Cómo lo? No, no estaba imaginando, algo como eso Lincoln. De donde sacaste esa idea.

-Clyde es fácil saber qué piensas. En primer lugar tú ni siquiera tienes bigote Clyde.

-Que, tu. ¿Puedes leer las mentes?

-Si. Ventajas de ser un vampiro.

-A todo esto Lincoln ¿Por qué te llamaste Valentine?

-Cambiando de tema eh. Bueno no importa. Use ese nombre porque el vampiro que me convirtió se llamaba así, y hacia buena combinación con el nombre Luke.

-Ya veo. Oye Lincoln hasta ahora no me habías dicho nada sobre el vampiro que te convirtió.

-No hay mucho que decir. Ni yo mismo se mucho sobre ella realmente, y ahora ya no importa mucho.

-Eh, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque está muerta, Clyde.

Clyde trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras indiferentes que venían de su amigo, y Lincoln al notar esto decidió cambiar el tema.

-Oye Clyde, yo me llevare el walkie-talkie. En caso de que algo suceda, cualquier cosa, tú debes silbar por él y yo vendré volando. Literalmente volando.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tranquilo Clyde, me refiero al caso en el que tus padres quieran verme. Bueno Clyde deséame suerte.

-Suerte Lincoln, o Luke.

Y así mientras Lincoln salía por la ventana de Clyde y se dirigía hacia el bar en el que iba a tocar Luna.

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Luan se encontraba bastante aburrida, debido a que su hermano menor Lincoln no se encontraba en casa. Ella había armado una muy elaborada trampa en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, una broma en que de seguro caería. A Luan le encantaban las bromas, y hacer reír a la gente, aunque muchas veces sus bromas se salían de control, sus intenciones no eran malas. Luan estaba segura que la broma que hoy había preparado para Lincoln, le sacaría un buen susto y a ella una sonrisa, después de todo para Luan Lincoln era su objetivo favorito para sus bromas, debido a que cuando esta les hacia una broma al resto de sus hermanas, ellas se enojaban con ella y le dejaban de hablar por varios días en el mejor de los casos, con solo el día de las bromas como excepción. Eso hacia diferente a Lincoln, su pequeño y lindo hermano menor nunca se enojaba con ella, a menos que sus bromas pasaran cierto umbral, el cual ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Debido a esto Luan tenía unas expectativas bastante altas con esta broma, expectativas que fueron desechadas cuando la bromista se enteró que Lincoln pasaría la noche en la casa de Clyde.

Debido a la salida de su hermano, Luan se vio en la forzosa situación de desarmar la pequeña trampa que ella había preparado, porque si no lo hacía, de seguro una de sus hermanas caería en ella, debido a la incapacidad que todas ellas tenían para respetar la privacidad de su hermano.

Con la trampa ya desarmada Luan se dirigió hasta su habitación, y en vista que no tenía nada que hacer debido a que su compañera de cuarto también se encontraba ausente, Luan se puso a ordenar y editar videos en su computadora, algunos para guardarlos mientras otros los utilizaría para subirlos a su página de internet. Todo marchaba bien en la edición hasta que llego a los videos que habían sido grabados ese día. Los primeros videos eran sobre Charles persiguiendo su cola, Cliff que se había asustado de su propio reflejo y de Leni chocando contra la pared. Videos que si bien a muchas personas les divertirían, a Luan no le daban tanta gracia debido a que estos eran hechos que pasaban bastante seguido en su casa. Ya resignada por los videos de ese día, Luan sin mucho ánimo dirigió la vista hacia el último video, que trataba de la pelea entre Lana y Lola, la cual Lincoln había detenido sin mucho esfuerzo. Con una sonrisa llena de cariño Luan reprodujo el video. Todo iba exactamente como lo recordaba, pero llegado a cierto punto del video, la sonrisa llena de amor que Luan tenía hasta ese momento, paso a volverse una expresión de incredulidad mientras su rostro se volvía más y más pálido. La escena que hizo que Luan tuviera esta reacción fue cuando Lincoln le hablo y esta volvió la cámara en su dirección. En el video se escuchaba como los 2 tenían una conversación que se podría llamar normal, pero con el único inconveniente que, Luan, hablaba con el espacio vacío. No había nada en el lugar en el que debía estar su hermano menor Lincoln. Luan rápidamente se tranquilizó pensando que había enfocado por un lado en el que Lincoln no se encontraba, pero su teoría fue rápidamente negada. Un fuerte escalofrió inundó la columna vertebral de Luan al ver a sus 2 hermanas menores estar siendo detenidas por una fuerza invisible, mientras la voz de Lincoln se escuchaba en el video. Ver a sus hermanas abrasando un espacio vacío fue una imagen demasiado surreal. Una y otra y otra vez Luan continúo viendo el video, pero nada cambiaba en este, por más veces que Luan lo viera Lincoln seguía sin aparecer. De repente una voz saco a Luan de sus pensamientos, dándole también el mayor susto de su vida.

-Luan

-Waaaaaa. Lucy eres tú. Dijo Luan muy agitada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, creo que estoy bien. ¿Pero por qué apareces de repente?

-Mamá dice que la cena esta lista.

-Ya veo voy para allá. Voy a cerrar esto y voy.

-Te espero a bajo.

-Claro Lucy. Dijo Luan mientras cerraba el video que tanto la estaba atormentando, mientras tenía un solo pensamiento (Que rayos está pasando aquí)

Mientras tanto Lincoln se encontraba parado en la calle frente al bar en el que Luna iba a tener su concierto. Si bien el chico estaba completamente seguro de este plan cuando estaba con Clyde, ahora que se encontraba solo, tenía sus dudas. Pero armándose de valor decidió entrar en el bar. Logro pasar la entrada sin ninguna dificultad, el guardia que se encontraba en la puerta solo le dio una mirada y luego la desvió, esto le saco un suspiro de alivio a Lincoln, debido a que ese mastodonte daba más miedo que el ghoul, con el que había peleado anteriormente. Ya adentro Lincoln miro a sus alrededores, y notó que era un lugar más agradable de lo que había previsto. Era una gran habitación con varias mesas dispersas por la misma, al fondo de esta había un gran escenario y por supuesto también había una gran barra con 2 bármanes vestidos con trajes, que estaban sirviendo bebidas a los clientes.

Ya con algo más de confianza Lincoln se acercó a la barra, donde fue atendido por unos de los bármanes.

-Y amigo, que te sirvo.

Cuando Lincoln recibió la pregunta se puso bastante nervioso. Pero ahora no era Lincoln Loud, ahora era Luke Valentine, y tenía que meterse en el papel.

-Sorpréndeme. Dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona pero imponente al barman.

Por alguna razón Lincoln escucho al barman tragando saliva, mientras este se alejaba. Luego de que el barman se alejara, las luces del bar lentamente comenzaron a disminuir su intensidad, mientras se escuchaba una leve música de fondo. Cuando Lincoln volteo su mirada a la fuente del sonido, pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes en su adolescencia, con varios instrumentos, mientras un hombre de alrededor de 30 años los presentaba.

Mientras Lincoln observaba atentamente al grupo de jóvenes, el barman que lo había atendido antes llego con una bebida. Se trataba de una bebida transparente con grandes cubos de hielo en él. Se veía realmente fascinante ante los ojos de Lincoln, esta era la primera vez en su vida, que Lincoln pensaba que un vaso de soda se veía tan bien. Pero toda la fascinación que había sentido hasta el momento se desvaneció cuando el barman le dijo el precio de la bebida. Este iba más allá de sus expectativas, si bien había traído dinero, no era lo suficiente para poder pagarle al barman. Así que solo le quedo una opción.

-¿Enki que hago ahora? Grito el chico en su mente casi suplicando.

-Análisis completo, desea usar la alquimia primordial. Si/No.

-Si eso me salva de este predicamento, Si.

-Pasa algo malo señor cliente. Dijo el barman con una actitud algo distinta, a la que tenía la primera vez que hablo con él.

-No es nada. Dijo Lincoln con una expresión inmutable, una expresión que sin mayor esfuerzo le hubiese hecho ganar varios premios a la academia, como mejor actor.

Y cuando Lincoln metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, encontró mucho dinero en ellos, era una cantidad incluso mayor a la herencia que él y sus hermanas habían recibido de la señora Sharon Demonet. Pero solo mostrando una leve sonrisa Lincoln le pago al barman, el cual se fue con la cara algo roja. Lincoln no le dio mayor importancia al barman debido a que tenía algo mucho más importante de que preocuparse.

-Enki ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿De dónde salió todo ese dinero?

-Dada la petición del maestro, Enki analizo el dinero que el maestro tenia y lo replico con la alquimia primordial.

-Lo copiaste.

-Si.

-¿Pero eso no se supone que es ilegal?

-No. Debido a que Enki creo una réplica perfecta, hecha de la misma composición.

-¿Pero te parece correcto hacer eso?

-Enki es un simple procesador de pensamiento, que no diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Por lo tanto Enki solo obedece las órdenes del maestro.

-Bueno no importa supongo que yo te lo pedí después de todo.

Dejando su conversación en nada, Lincoln tomo su bebida en su mano y se dio media vuelta en su asiento, para poder apreciar mejor el concierto que actualmente tocando. Y dándole una mirada a su bebida Lincoln pensó en su interior.

-Pague bastante por ti, mas te vale ser la mejor soda del mundo.

Y cuando el muchacho le dio un trago a su bebida, el sabor era algo amargo con unos rastros dulces, la peculiaridad de esta soda era que hacia correr un ligero calor desde su boca hacia su garganta cada vez que Lincoln lo probaba.

Lincoln siguió viendo los diferentes grupos que iban pasando por el escenario, todos y cada uno con bastante talento, lo que hacía surgir una pregunta en Lincoln.

-Si el concierto es allá, ¿Por qué hay tantas mujeres mirando hacia mi dirección?

Por mas que Lincoln quisiese ver a los grupos que tocaban tranquilamente, mientras esperaba a su hermana, las miradas de muchos de los clientes del bar que iban dirigidas a él, lo distraían mucho. En especial las miradas de las mujeres, que tenían una expresión igual a la que tenía Leni cuando esta encontraba una prenda de ropa que le gustara. Lincoln continúo con estos pensamientos, hasta que el chico sintió una presencia que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo. Cuando este volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, vio un grupo de jóvenes entrar al bar. Se trataba de varios chicos punk, liderados por uno que traía una chaqueta de cuero. Pero entre estos chicos había uno que no encajaba entre ellos, tanto por su estilo de vestir como por la actitud que mostraba al caminar. Cuando estos chicos llegaron a sentarse en una mesa un anuncio resonó por el bar.

-Como están Royal Woods. Mi nombre es Luna Loud. Y prepárense para escuchar rock.


	13. Un posible enemigo

**Hola chicos como están, este capítulo es una preparación para el siguiente, y según una fuente muy confiable Lincoln peleara con un oponente fuerte en el siguiente capítulo (yo soy la fuente), espero que lo disfruten.**

Quitándole el micrófono de las manos al hombre que había estado anunciando a las diferentes bandas que tocaban, Luna se había dirigido al público para presentarse ella misma. Lo que dio inicio al momento que Lincoln había estado esperando. El momento por el que Lincoln, le había mentido a sus padres y había tenido que soportar las diferentes miradas depredadoras que iban dirigidas hacia él por parte del público femenino en el bar. Lincoln ciertamente estaba preocupado por aquella presencia que no le había agradado, así que decidió darle tanta atención a la presencia misteriosa, como le fuera posible mientras escuchaba a su hermana tocar.

Hasta el momento Lincoln había pensado que todas las bandas que habían tocado tenían talento, pero estas mismas no estaban al mismo nivel que su hermana. Luego de que Luna empezará a tocar la primera canción, los diferentes espectadores que estaban en el bar comenzaron a pararse de sus asientos y acercarse al escenario, para así observar y escuchar a Luna más de cerca. Este hecho saco una pequeña sonrisa en Lincoln, que se encontraba realmente feliz, al ver la expresión de alegría en la cara de su hermana cuando el público decidió acercarse al escenario. Ya cuando Luna empezó a tocar su segunda canción el bar empezó a entrar en un estado de euforia, mientras seguían a coro la letra de la canción que Luna había escogido para tocar. En este momento se sentía un gran bullicio y un gran sentimiento de emoción en el bar, incluso Lincoln se sentía un poco más emocionado de lo normal, una emoción que no sentía desde que había estado en el concierto de SMOOCH. Pero a diferencia del resto del público, Lincoln no podía levantarse de su asiento, ya que al mismo tiempo que Lincoln observaba a Luna, Lincoln mantenía una atenta mirada en el chico que tenía una extraña presencia.

Luego de varias canciones el concierto de Luna había terminado, sin mayores inconvenientes. Todo en el recital de su hermana había ido sin ningún problema. Si había algo que mencionar, era que uno de los chicos punk a los cuales Lincoln había estado atento, se había levantado a mitad del concierto, seguramente para ir al baño. Aunque al principio a Lincoln le había molestado que el chico no hubiese vuelto de su supuesta salida al baño, decidió no darle mucha importancia, debido a que la presencia de aquel chico no se veía diferente a la de las demás personas presentes.

Y al ver que el hombre con la extraña presencia no había hecho nada hasta ese momento Lincoln dio un suspiro de alivio, y pensó que solo estaba siendo paranoico. O al menos así era hasta que Lincoln logro ver una sonrisa increíblemente mala viniendo de ese sujeto, este acto hizo que Lincoln una vez más sintiera más sospechas que tenía hacia él. Luego de que el hombre se riera, saco algo de sus bolsillos. Como Lincoln no alcanzaba a ver de qué se trataba, decidió agudizar su sentido de la vista para poder ver lo que había sacado. Se trataba de un sobre que contenía un polvo blanco, que muy disimulada ente mescló con una bebida que anteriormente habían pedido. Lincoln solo tenía 11 años, pero no era estúpido, él ya había hecho una conjetura de que era aquel polvo blanco, pero solo para confirmarlo decidió agudizar también su audición, y fuera del ruido ambiente Lincoln escucho algo que no le agrado para nada.

-Hey, jefe ¿está seguro?

-Por supuesto. Con esto será una presa sencilla.

-Nosotros estamos haciendo nuestra parte, esperamos que usted haga la suya.

-jejeje, por supuesto. Tendrán lo que se merecen.

Ya no había nada que confirmar, lo que estos sujetos intentaban hacer era claro. Lincoln se sentía enojado hacia esos chicos, pero ese enojo paso a ser rabia extrema cuando vio que su hermana estaba siendo guiada por uno de esos tipejos, hasta su mesa. Dando 2 respiraciones Lincoln decidió calmarse y entrar en su papel. El que salvaría a Luna, no sería Lincoln Loud, sino Luke Valentine.

Después de uno de los conciertos más gratificantes que Luna había tenido, se sentó en una de las mesas del bar, a celebrar con el resto de su banda y unos amigos que habían ido a verla. Luna se encontraba realmente feliz de que las cosas hallan marchado tan bien, pero cuando esta estaba tomando un jugo que había pedido se dio cuenta de que 2 personas faltaban.

-Hey chicos, donde están Chunk y Erik.

-Fueron a guardar tu equipo a la camioneta Luna. Dijo una amiga de Luna.

-¿Erik está bien?

-Si, después de un buen descanso y unos analgésicos me encuentro mejor. Dijo Erik sentándose en la mesa.

-Ya veo me alegro que te encuentres bien.

-Si pero esa cosa sí que pesa, incluso siendo 2 tenemos dificultades. Ahora que lo pienso Luna ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de subir el equipo tú misma, a la camioneta de tu familia?

-No lo hice yo lo hizo mi hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si.

-¿El de cabello blanco?

-Si.

-Jajajaja, eso es imposible Luna. Dijo Chunk mientras se reía.

-¿Por qué es tan gracioso Chunk? Pregunto Erik.

-Porque el único hermano que tiene Luna, es un niñito de 10 años.

-Tiene 11. Dijo luna mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento Luna, es solo que fue una buena broma.

-No fue una broma es la verdad, si quieres se lo puedo pedir mañana para que lo veas. Dijo una Luna ya molesta.

-Oye Luna no hay necesidad de enojarse tanto. Tienes que admitir que es difícil de creer que un niño pueda levantar algo tan pesado. Dijo Erik.

-Te equivocas Erik, Luna no está molesta porque dudamos de ella. Dijo Chunk.

-A no, entonces ¿Por qué? Pregunto Erik.

-Es por el tono que use para referirme a su querido hermanito, jajajaja.

-Oigan, ya paren de. . .

-Disculpe, usted es la señorita Luna Loud. Dijo un chico punk que se acercó a Luna de repente.

-¿Quién eres? Dijo la rockera algo confundida.

-Perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Joshua, y a mi jefe le gustaría hablar con usted.

-¿Tu jefe?

-Sí, él es un productor de música, y le gustaría hablar contigo.

Luna no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al escuchar esas palabras.

-Hey chicos eso no es genial, un productor quiere hablar con nosotros.

-Aah, lo siento señorita Luna, el jefe solo quiere hablar con usted.

-Pero, los demás.

-No te preocupes por nosotros Luna. Dijo Chunk.

-Sí, esta es una gran oportunidad. Dijo una de las amigas de Luna.

Y al escuchar al resto de sus amigos que la animaban a ir. Luna con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro siguió a Joshua, el cual lo llevo a una mesa en la cual había varios chicos del mismo estilo que él, pero en ese grupo había una persona que desencajaba totalmente por su vestimenta casi formal.

-Hola señorita Loud. Mi nombre es William Litchie y como uno de mis subordinados, ya te la habrán comentado, soy un productor de música, y estoy interesado en usted señorita Loud.

-Es, es, un verdadero placer conocerlo señor Litchie.

-Jaja, no hay necesidad de estar nerviosa que tal si te sientas. Dijo William mientras apuntaba a un asiento.

-Muchas gracias. Dijo Luna mientras se sentaba.

-Toma si bebes podríamos hablar con más confianza. Dijo William mientras le pasaba un vaso con una bebida.

Luna miraba el vaso algo reacia a recibirlo, ya que claramente se trataba de una bebida alcohólica.

-Que pasa, algo anda mal.

-No, no es nada.

Luna decidió beber la bebida para así no ofender al señor William. Cerrando sus ojos Luna acerco el vaso hacia su boca, pero de repente una sensación diferente al vaso toco sus labios. Al abrir los ojos Luna noto que estaba besando una mano, dirigió su mirada al dueño de esta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo. Era un hombre de más o menos su edad, al que las palabras chico guapo serian demasiado simples para describirlo. La última vez que vio a alguien tan guapo como para hacerla sonrojarse fue cuando Lincoln consiguió un tutor, y ella junto con todas sus hermanas y su padre lo estuvieron persiguiendo todo ese día. Pero en esta ocasión Luna no se sentía con la confianza para hacerlo, debido a que la simple mirada de este chico guapo parecía derretir el ambiente.

-Yo que tu no tomaría eso. Dijo el chico mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos a Luna.

-¿Quién eres tú? Dijo uno de los chicos punk mientras le mandaba una mirada amenazante al chico guapo.

-Eso, realmente no importa. Por lo que ustedes deberían preocuparse es de salir de aquí, ahora. Dijo el chico guapo mientras golpeaba la mesa con el vaso que le había quitado a Luna.

-¿Por qué dices eso el señor William y yo íbamos a conversar sobre música? Dijo una luna todavía confundida.

-(Suspiro) Todavía no lo entiendes verdad. Estos sujetos intentaban drogarte.

-Como te atreves a decir algo así. Dijo otro de los chicos Punk.

-Fufufufu, entonces qué tal si tú, te tomas esta bebida. Dijo el chico guapo mientras le extendía la bebida al chico punk.

Al tener frente a él la bebida el chico punk trago saliva tan fuerte, que fue fácilmente audible para Luna. En ese momento Luna se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y de lo tonta que había sido.

-Está bien chicos, nos vamos. Dijo William mientras miraba al chico guapo mientras esbozaba una mala sonrisa.

Luna se quedó mirando hacia abajo unos segundos, pero luego recordó que no le había agradecido a su salvador. Y al mirarlo este le dedico una sonrisa bastante cálida lo que no hizo más que hacer que Luna se sonrojara nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No, está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Si lo tendré. Ah, mi no nombre es Luna, Luna Loud.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Eh, sí. Lo mencionaste cuando estabas en el escenario sabes.

-Y, Cual es el tuyo.

-Luke Valentine, para servirte.

A pesar de su apariencia y su actitud presumida, Luna sentía algo en Luke que le daba una sensación de cercanía. Luna quería preguntarle varias cosas a Luke pero de repente fueron interrumpidos.

-Hey Luna, lamento interrumpirte pero te tengo malas noticias.

-Eh, Chunk viejo ¿qué pasa?

-Es sobre la camioneta. Cuando fuimos a buscar algo adentro de ella, notamos que los neumáticos estaban pinchados.

-¿No puedes cambiarlos?

-No tengo 4 refacciones, Luna.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

-Bueno tenemos que ir a dejar a las demás chicas caminando. Crees que a tus padres les importe que llegues, un poco más tarde.

-Claro que sí, definitivamente no me darían permiso para salir nunca más. Dijo una Luna algo nerviosa.

Al escuchar eso Luke, o mejor dicho Lincoln se sentía algo confundido, si bien su casa no estaba tan cerca, si se apuraban podrían haber llegado en menos de 30 minutos a su casa.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Dijo Lincoln.

-Es que si llego tarde a casa, mis padres me van a castigar.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-No en realidad, pero primero debemos ir a dejar a mis amigas.

-¿No te pueden ir a dejar a ti primero?

-No, Hay varias razones por las que no se puede, y sería peligroso que me fuera sola, en especial con lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Qué es? lo que acaba de suceder. Pregunto Chunk.

-No es nada Chunk. Pero más importante que voy a hacer ahora.

-Si quieres yo te podría acompañar hasta tu casa. Dijo Lincoln.

Y con una gran sonrisa Luna acepto la propuesta de Luke.


	14. batalla en el callejon

**No vemos después de mucho tiempo y lamento la demora, como no quiero seguir interrumpiéndolos pueden comenzar la lectura. Espero que la disfruten.**

Luego de una breve discusión con Chunk a solas, Luna se acercó a Luke, para que este la llevara a casa, y sin nada más que decir los 2 salieron del bar, rumbo hasta su casa. Mientras los 2 caminaban iban felizmente hablando como si se conocieran desde hace años, lo cual en cierta medida era cierto. Para Luna fue fácil sentirse familiarizada con Luke, ya que cuando esta le hablaba de sus canciones favoritas, Luke las conocía a pesar de que muchas de estas no eran muy conocidas. Pero la razón por las que Luke conocía las canciones, de las que Luna hablaba era porque a diario escuchaba por lo menos una de ellas cuando Luna practicaba en su habitación o en el garaje. Y luego de que Luna entrara en confianza con Luke, esta empezó su interrogatorio.

-Oye Luke ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo, tengo 17 años.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí? Si vivieras cerca estoy segura que te hubiera visto aunque sea una vez.

-No. acabo de llegar a la ciudad, suelo viajar mucho pero espero encontrar un hogar aquí en Royal Woods.

-¿Te gustan los comic?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tu anillo, mi hermano pequeño tiene uno idéntico a ese.

-Sí, me gustan un poco.

Lincoln estaba realmente metido en su papel, y no le era difícil mentirle a Luna, después de todo estuvo al menos 1 hora practicando con Clyde como caminar y mientras lo hacía, junto con su mejor amigo, estuvo inventando la historia de su supuesta vida, en caso de que entablara una conversación con alguien y este le preguntara acerca de su pasado.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-No, ellos murieron cuando yo todavía era un niño.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Realmente no importa. Y qué me dices de ti Luna ¿Tienes familia?

-Si, vivo con mis padres mis hermanas y hermano.

-Ya veo ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?

-Claro, aunque a veces me gustaría un poco de espacio.

-¿Espacio?

-Sí, mi familia es un poco más grande de lo normal.

-( _No tienes que decírmelo Luna_ ) ¿Mas grande?

-SI, veras a parte de mis padres somos 11 hermanos, 10 chicas y 1 chico.

-Eh, ya veo.

-Tu reacción es bastante simple Luke.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando le cuento a la gente que tengo 11 hermanos, la mayoría se sorprende de manera exagerada.

-Bueno eso es porque, recientemente he presenciado cosas sorprendentes. Ya ni siquiera me extrañaría encontrarme con un duende el día de mañana.

-Jajaja eso es cruel, comparar un hecho tan sorprendente, con el número de integrantes de mi familia. Jajaja.

-Kufufufufu, lo siento.

Todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de ambos, Lincoln y Luna siguieron hablando sobre sus respectivas vidas. Lincoln tenía 2 motivos para hacerle preguntas a luna sobre su vida a pesar de que el ya conocía la mayoría de sus respuestas. La primera razón era que hacer preguntas sobre su vida, era lo normal en personas que se acababan de conocer. Y la segunda razón, era para que la persona que los estaba siguiendo hasta ahora, no sospechara que él ya, lo había descubierto.

Ya habiendo llegado a su casa Luna se despidió de Luke, preguntándole si se volverían a ver. A lo que el chico peliblanco solo respondió, con una sonrisa arrogante y algo burlona. Luna solo pudo reaccionar con un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras miraba hacia el piso. Y dedicándole una sonrisa a Luke esta entro rápidamente a la casa.

Después de ver que Luna había llegado de manera segura a casa, Lincoln decidió alejarse caminando por la calle. Gracias a esta acción, Lincoln logro darse cuenta que aquel perseguidor que habían tenido hasta ahora, no estaba siguiendo a Luna si no que lo estaba siguiendo a él.

Esto hizo que Lincoln esbozara una sonrisa involuntaria. La persona, o mejor dicho el ser, que hasta ahora lo había estado siguiendo a él y Luna, se trataba del mismo sujeto que había intentado engañar a Luna. La única emoción que Lincoln podía sentir hacia este sujeto era desagrado y rabia, pero había algo que le intrigaba bastante sobre él. La intriga que Lincoln sentía era debido a que su presencia ahora, era mucho más débil que antes, si no fuera porque Lincoln no dejo de concentrarse en él, desde que lo había conocido, definitivamente hubiese pensado que se trataba de otra persona.

Después de unos momentos de caminata Lincoln, entró en un callejón. Su perseguidor rápidamente decidió entrar al callejón para no perder de vista a su supuesta presa, pero para su sorpresa de este el callejón estaba totalmente vacío. Por su parte Lincoln lo estaba observando desde los cielos, y mientras se encontraba en los aires Lincoln logro darse cuenta que ese sujeto se veía bastante perdido al no poder encontrarlo, por lo que el chico descartó que él, tuviera una habilidad de percepción al igual que la suya.

Lincoln quería verificar si aquel tipo, sería una amenaza futura para su hermana por lo que decidió bajar y hablar con el directamente.

-Y bien ¿que tenemos aquí?

Al sentir la voz a sus espaldas, William Litchie alcanzo a ver al chico que había estado siguiendo, dedicándole una sonrisa bastante aterradora a Lincoln.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo señor. . .

-Luke ¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo? Señor. . .

-William Litchie, y vas directo al grano eh. Bueno eso no me desagrada. Señor Luke ¿Le gustaría formar una alianza conmigo?

Lincoln abrió ampliamente los ojos en confusión, las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Litchie estaban fuera de sus expectativas. Lincoln había pensado que Litchie había venido para vengarse por haber rescatado a Luna. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes Lincoln se había imaginado que le llegaría ese tipo de propuesta de esa persona, pero más importante necesitaba saber porque era necesaria una alianza para Litchie.

-¿A qué te refieres con una alianza?

-Debes saber que recientemente la famosa Fallen Blood ha perecido ¿Verdad?

-Sí, he escuchado algo así. Dijo Lincoln mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Jekekeke. Entonces debo suponer que está al tanto de la condición de esta ciudad. Uno de esos 8 reyes ha desaparecido y el mundo empezara a perder su balance, empezando por esta ciudad.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Es bastante simple, aquí fue donde Fallen Blood pereció, por lo que esta ciudad se convertirá en un nido de gusanos.

-¿Nido de gusanos?

-Dicho de otro modo, poco a poco distintos seres llegaran a esta ciudad buscando el poder, y el ascenso en sus clases. Habiendo dicho eso que tal si tú y yo formamos una alianza.

-Eh, lo entiendo bien ahora, pero ¿Por qué a mí? Fue porque yo fui al primero que encontraste aquí, o Hay otra razón.

-Es debido a que pertenecemos a la misma raza, y también porque llamaste mi atención.

-¿Cómo supiste que pertenecemos a la misma raza?

-No es realmente difícil saber eso. Es debido a tu olor y también a que note que no tenías sombra.

-¿Mi olor? No creo oler a nada.

-Exactamente los vampiros, no poseemos un olor propio por eso me di cuenta de que no eras humano. En cualquier caso, este es tu territorio ¿Verdad? Ya que debes conocer el área puedes darme refugio y a cambio yo te protegeré.

-¿Que tú me protegerás? Kufufufu ¿Cómo podrías tú protegerme a mí?

-Jekekeke, no me subestimes por favor, aunque no lo parezca soy un vampiro de alta nobleza. Pertenezco a la clase barón, en otras palabras soy un barón entre los vampiros. Jekekeke ¿Estas impresionado ante esta revelación?

-¿Enki es realmente impresionante este sujeto? Yo no le veo nada especial.

-Sí, solo aquellos que han vivido muchas lunas o han consumido la sangre de miles alcanzan un título noble tan elevado. Pero si lo comparamos con el maestro, no es mas que un simple alevín.

-No te quedes en silencio Luke. Bueno, ya has oído mi propuesta, ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Lo siento, no creo que necesite cooperar contigo.

-No digas eso, los señores de los bosques hasta ahora solo han dado una advertencia, pero dentro de poco eso podría cambiar. Ellos se especializan en cazar vampiros, la mejor opción que tenemos es mantenernos juntos.

-Aun así no me interesa, formar una alianza contigo.

-Ya veo, es una lástima.

Luego de decir esas palabras Litchie se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero antes de que diera cualquier paso Lincoln lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Que sucede Luke?

-¿Que paso con los chicos que te acompañaban? Estoy seguro de que ellos eran humanos.

-Oh, ellos. No pudieron hacer bien su trabajo, así que me deshice de ellos.

-¿Te deshiciste de ellos?

-¿No es obvio? Los maté y me bebí su sangre, así al menos sus vidas tuvieron un significado.

Al escuchar eso Lincoln entro nuevamente en cólera. No por el hecho de que Litchie hubiese matado a los chicos punk, sino porque cuando Lincoln escucho eso se pudo imaginar cual hubiese sido el destino de Luna, si él no hubiese intervenido.

-Ya veo, supongo que ahora no te puedo dejar ir de aquí Litchie.

Y al momento de decir eso Lincoln se colocó en una posición de combate. Al ver la reacción de Lincoln, Litchie solo pudo reír.

-Jekekeke ¿hablas enserio? ¿No escuchaste cuando dije que pertenecía a la clase barón?

Lincoln no le respondió, solo lo quedo mirando con desprecio. Al ver eso Litchie se puso en lo que lo debió haber sido una posición de combate. Al verlo Lincoln se quedó totalmente confundido, si bien Lincoln no era un gran deportista como Lynn, él sabía que para pelear debías tener una postura estable o serias derribado fácilmente por tu oponente. Pero la postura de Litchie iba en contra de ese principio. La posición en la que se encontraba era con una de sus piernas en el aire, mientras mantenía sus brazos pegados al cuerpo como un boxeador.

Lincoln considero que sería fácil derribarlo, así que corrió hacia él, lanzando un puñetazo directamente al rostro de Litchie. Fue un golpe preciso que le destrozo la nariz, y lo dejo confundido en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de esta. Lincoln fue golpeado con relativa facilidad, en el momento en el que el puño de Lincoln estuvo a punto de conectar, Litchie cambio su pie de apoyo balanceándose a un lado para así esquivar el puñetazo, y en ese mismo instante aprovechando la velocidad de Lincoln le asesta un contragolpe en la cara.

Lincoln se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su situación y se puso nuevamente en posición de combate. Al verlo Litchie le dedico una sonrisa desagradable a Lincoln, y sin perder ni un segundo luego de que el chico se levantara, arremetió contra Lincoln a alta velocidad. Lincoln solo pudo ponerse en guardia, mientras estaba recibiendo muchos golpes de distintas direcciones, debido a que Litchie cambiaba constantemente su posición, sin mencionar que repetidamente cambiaba su centro de gravedad para lanzar golpes de distintos ángulos mientras, buscaba aberturas en su guardia. Tras recibir bastante castigo Lincoln da un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Litchie, el cual no se tomo la molestia de seguirlo.

-Que pasa Luke ¿Dónde quedaron las ganas de pelear que tenías?

Lincoln no pudo responder al comentario sarcástico de Litchie, después de todo él estaba siendo arrinconado en esta pelea. Litchie, a pesar de que tenía una apariencia escuálida y una actitud cautelosa se trataba de un individuo fuerte, tanto que Lincoln pensó que si no fuera por su alta capacidad regenerativa ya hubiese perdido totalmente la pelea. Lincoln decidió calmar sus nervios y observar a su enemigo. Litchie lo estaba abrumando en la pelea, pero Lincoln se preguntó _¿Realmente es más fuerte que yo?_ La pregunta resonabaen su cabeza, y la respuesta a la que llego era. NO.

Lincoln era más rápido y más fuerte que Litchie, pero entonces _¿Por qué estaba perdiendo la pelea?_ Pero la respuesta llego al instante a Lincoln, si bien su oponente era más lento y débil, este poseía más experiencia y había refinado muy bien sus técnicas de combate. Después de que su primer ataque fallara y recibiera una contra por parte de su oponente, Lincoln cayó en pánico, lo que le impidió reaccionar a los movimientos de Litchie, si bien sus movimientos eran irregulares y difíciles de predecir, Lincoln poseía una excelente visión cinética y que en combinación con su extrema velocidad hubiese podido esquivar cada golpe y tal vez contraatacar. Sin mencionar el hecho que ahora no estaba en su forma original, por lo que no podía moverse con la misma facilidad que siempre.

-Sabes Luke, al principio pensé que formar una alianza contigo sería beneficioso, pero ahora veo que solo eres un tonto el cual no pudo aprovechar una oportunidad de oro.

Y diciendo eso, Litchie sacó un cuchillo de su cintura que estaba envainado en un estuche de cuero. Litchie ahora se veía más intimidante con un arma en sus manos, pero Lincoln ahora se encontraba más calmado y seguro de su fuerza.

-Sabes señor Litchie, aquí el único tonto eres tú. Habías dicho que yo te había subestimado pero en realidad fue al revés, el que me está subestimando eres tú. Dijo Lincoln mostrando su ya típica sonrisa arrogante.

Mostrando una expresión de ira y sin hacerse esperar Litchie arremete nuevamente contra Lincoln. Y cuando este se encuentra a escasos centímetros de Lincoln, Litchie cambio su ritmo aumentando su velocidad, estirando su brazo con todas sus fuerzas con el fin de apuñalar al pecho de Lincoln. Pero ya habiendo predicho esto Lincoln hace un ligero movimiento hacia un lado, haciendo que Litchie pasara de largo. En el momento que Litchie paso frente al chico peliblanco, este levanto uno de sus brazos y lo dejo caer a alta velocidad sobre su espalda.

Al estar recibiendo ese golpe, Litchie es empujado contra el suelo mientas se escucha el sonido de crujidos viniendo desde su zona pectoral. Luego de recibir ese brutal golpe, Litchie se encontraba boca abajo vomitando sangre mientras intentaba levantarse. Lincoln se le acerco por el lado de su cabeza para mirarlo al rostro, y cuando Litchie vio la cara inexpresiva de Lincoln este entro en un gran estado de pánico e intento levantarse con más fuerzas. Con algo más que fuerza de voluntad Litchie logro ponerse de pie, y cuando Lincoln lo tuvo enfrente levanto su brazo derecho para terminarlo de una vez. En el momento en que Lincoln iba a lanzarle el golpe final, un animal pequeño que voló directo hacia Lincoln intento a atacar los ojos de este. El chico retrocedió unos pasos por la confusión y cuando este pudo agarrar al pequeño animal, sintió un dolor ardiente y punzante en su pecho. El dolor fue tan fuerte que involuntariamente apretó sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, esparciendo una sensación viscosa por sus manos. Cuando Lincoln miro su pecho, noto que tenía enterrado en su pecho el mismo cuchillo que anteriormente Litchie había sacado. Rápidamente Lincoln tiro la cosa roja que tenía entre sus manos y se sacó el cuchillo del pecho.

Después de unos breves segundos el dolor había desaparecido totalmente, al igual que Litchie. Lincoln miro a su alrededor y se concentró en sentir las presencias de los alrededores pero no había ninguna seña de él.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que Litchie se había escapado, si anteriormente había podido disminuir su presencia lincoln supuso que tal vez también podía borrarla. Ya más calmado y habiendo analizado su situación, Lincoln decidió volver a su forma original para marcharse a la casa de Clyde, pero antes de hacerlo había algo que le había llamado la atención.

-Enki ¿estás ahí?

-Si.

-¿Qué pasa con este cuchillo? ¿Por qué sentía que me quemaba?

-Análisis completo, se trata de un cuchillo de plata, la cual es mortífera para los vampiros.

-¿Por qué no soy un hombre lobo?

-Es debido a que la plata sintoniza el espíritu con los ciclos de la luz que es mortal para los vampiros.

-Ya veo. Mi siguiente pregunta es ¿Que era esa cosa roja que está en el suelo?

-Un murciélago.

-Ya veo, ahora te pregunto ¿Por qué este murciélago me ataco de la nada?

-Lo más probable es que se tratase de un familiar, y al ver a su amo en peligro este lo intento proteger.

-Un familiar eh. Es bastante interesante, entonces debemos ir a otro lugar antes de ir a casa de Clyde. Dijo Lincoln mirando el anillo negro en su mano mientras sonreía.


	15. Night

**Hola nuevamente ha pasado tiempo y debo dar un mensaje que ya había dado en el pasado. Algunos me han pedido que pase este fic a inglés, pero yo no sé casi nada de inglés por lo que por mi parte es casi imposible, si alguien que lee este fic y de buena voluntad quiere traducirlo es totalmente libre de publicarlo. Eso es todo y gracias por esperar pacientemente.**

Después de que volviera a su forma original, Lincoln decidió arreglar su ropa con la alquimia. Luego de que él se asegurara que no había problemas con su vestimenta, Lincoln observo el cuchillo de plata que anteriormente había tenido enterrado en el pecho, se trataba de una daga de alrededor de 30 cm de largo, cuya hoja curvada contaba con el hermoso diseño de un lobo corriendo, mientras que la empuñadura de color negro continuaba con diseños de lobos, que con 2 hilos trenzados sostenían una luna creciente en la base de esta, lunas que parecían una gema pulida de un profundo color negro azabache. La misma arma podría ser considerada una obra de arte, y Lincoln no fue indiferente a este hecho, maravillado por la daga Lincoln decidió guardarla entre su pantalón, solo para darse cuenta que al mas mínimo rose que la hoja tenía con su piel, le provocaba una intensa quemadura. Pero como Lincoln no deseaba deshacerse de la daga de la cual estaba seguro que iba a necesitar en un futuro decidió usar la alquimia.

-Enki ¿Puedes hacer una funda para esta daga con la alquimia? Se vería muy sospechoso si alguien me ve con esto en las manos.

-Se puede realizar la operación deseada, pero se aconseja no hacerlo.

-Eh ¿Por qué?

-Maestro ha utilizado demasiada energía y no ha comido nada en un largo periodo de tiempo. Si bien el maestro no puede morir de hambre, habría otras consecuencias que afectarían los deseos del maestro.

-No lo entiendo bien, pero entonces que hago con la daga.

-Puede guardarlo en el anillo.

-¿El anillo? ¿Se puede hacer algo así?

-Si. Cuando la fuente del conocimiento desapareció, la magia impuesta en el anillo resonó con el mana del maestro, y solo casualidad se convirtió en una caja de objetos.

-¿Enserio? eso es increíble ¿Y que es una caja de objetos?

-Es un artefacto que es capaz de abrir una puerta a un espacio dimensional diferente y exclusiva al portador de la caja de objetos. En esta dimensión se pueden guardar objetos y sacarlos posteriormente según la situación lo amerite.

-Sorprendente, y yo que pensaba que ahora solo era un anillo inútil, que no se podía sacar.

-Eso es incorrecto, anteriormente el anillo no se podía quitar debido a la ligadura del alma que la fuente del conocimiento tenía con el maestro, pero como está ahora ya no existe esa limitación en el anillo y se puede quitar libremente.

Lincoln probó las palabras de Enki quitándose el anillo y colocándoselo, una y otra vez.

-Ya veo, y ¿cómo guardo esta daga en el anillo?

-Primero coloque la daga frente el anillo. Después imagine que la daga entra en un espacio diferente mientras empuja hacia adelante, como si esta atravesara una sombra y luego suéltela en ese espacio.

Lincoln siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Enki, y al empujar su mano sobre el anillo esta desapareció dentro de un vórtice negro, lo que hizo que Lincoln se emocionara un poco.

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que sería algo difícil, pero resulto ser algo bastante fácil.

-Utilizar una caja de objetos no es una tarea sencilla maestro.

-Eh ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para poder utilizar una caja de objetos se requieren al menos 2 semanas de entrenamiento.

-¿en serió?

-Si. Pero tratándose del maestro no es la gran cosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La habilidad transformación que el maestro usa libremente, es una habilidad que a la mayoría de los vampiros le toman años para a este nivel.

-Debe ser porque no soy un vampiro común. ¿No hay que darle mucha importancia? En cualquier caso es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Necesito ir a otro lugar antes de ir a casa de Clyde.

Ya teniendo todo preparado para marcharse, 2 alas de murciélago salieron desde la espalda de Lincoln, con las cuales despego hacia el cielo nocturno.

Después de unos breves minutos de vuelo Lincoln sobrevoló el cementerio de Royal Woods, el joven vampiro solo sobrevolaba el área indeciso si aterrizar o no.

-Enki hay muchas cruces ahí abajo. ¿Qué tan cierto es que las cruces queman a los vampiros?

-No hay problema. Las historias que hablan sobre que las cruces queman a los vampiros, es debido a que hace mucho tiempo, cierto vampiro famoso que odiaba los ajos, y le encantaba dormir en ataúdes, le tenía miedo a todos los objetos religiosos. Debido a que su estilo de vida era bastante excéntrico y pensaba que en algún momento dios lo iba a castigar.

-De nuevo ese vampiro, definitivamente no me gustaría encontrarme con él, nunca.

Habiendo recuperado su confianza después de escuchar las palabras de Enki, Lincoln aterrizo en el cementerio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Enki ¿Sabes porque vinimos al cementerio?

-Vinimos porque después de que el sujeto llamado William Litchie escapara gracias a su familiar, el amo quedo sorprendido por eso. Y ahora está intentando conseguir uno, debido a que el maestro quedo encantado, por el sentido de lealtad de su familiar por dar la vida por su maestro.

-(Suspiro) Era una pregunta retórica. Y no necesitabas ser tan específico. Bueno no importa. ¿Sabes que familiar deseo Enki?

-Desea un cuervo debido a que recibió la inspiración al ver el anillo de su mano.

-Enki, eso también era una pregunta retórica. Aunque tienes razón. En realidad ya había pensado en esto antes cuando Ronnie y yo fuimos atacados y mis primeras opciones fueron Charles o Cliff, pero como ellos son mascotas de Lana, decidí no hacerlo ( _Sin mencionar que ahora se escapan de mí cada vez que me ven_ ). Volviendo a lo principal Enki ¿sabes cómo hacer a un contrato para hacer un familiar?

-Maestro. ¿Eso es una pregunta retórica?

-(Suspiro) No.

-Existen varias formas de conseguir un familiar, ya sea invocando uno o convertir a un animal salvaje o domestico mediante un sencillo ritual. El que más se acomoda a los deseos del maestro es este último.

-¿Y cómo hago este dichoso ritual?

-Primero que nada debe dibujar en el suelo un círculo con un rombo en su interior.

Lincoln busco un espacio abierto y con tierra donde pudiera dibujar el círculo y con la ayuda de una rama de un árbol cercano, Lincoln hizo lo que Enki le había señalado.

-¿Listo ahora qué?

-Escriba las siguientes letras, en cada punta del rombo por fuera del círculo.

De repente las imágenes de unos dibujos extraños llenaron la mente de Lincoln, pero el chico sin perder el tiempo empezó a dibujar las extrañas letras, en el orden que Enki le indicaba.

-¿Y ahora?

-Meta al animal al círculo.

-Oh claro, vi varios cuervos, pero ¿Cómo se supone que atrape uno?

-Puede utilizar lujuria, para que el cuervo se sienta atraído por el maestro.

-No. Siento que esa habilidad es peligrosa. Así que no la usare.

-El maestro ya ha utilizado lujuria, unas cuantas veces durante la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Debido al hambre del maestro, este activo la capacidad por instinto para atraer presas. Pero debido a que no fue a propósito, solo se activó en una porción muy pequeña de la habilidad, por lo que las víctimas y el maestro no han recibido los efectos secundarios de la capacidad.

-¿Quiénes fueron las víctimas? ¿Y cuáles eran los efectos secundarios?

-Los afectados por la habilidad lujuria son: El barman que atendió al maestro en el bar. Y los sujetos William Litchie y Luna Loud. En cuanto al efecto secundario, es el incremento exponencial del apetito sexual del usuario.

-Por usuario se refiere a mi ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero también hace referencia a las víctimas de la capacidad.

-Fingiré que no pasó nada. Agradezco la ayuda Enki pero creo que capturare un cuervo por otros medios.

Y así Lincoln fue buscado en varios árboles cercanos. Encontraba varios pero estos se escapaban antes de que Lincoln llegara hasta ellos. Después de unos 45 minutos el chico se encontraba bastante molesto, y gracias a eso en una carrera impulsada por su molestia, Lincoln logro atrapar a un cuervo, y uno bastante grande.

Rápidamente el chico llevo el cuervo a donde se encontraba el circulo y le pidió a Enki que le dijera los siguientes pasos para hacer el ritual.

-Enki ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Parece dentro del círculo justo en el medio, y después mire al cuervo directamente a los ojos.

Lincoln siguió los paso que Enki le había dicho pero después de 2 minutos noto que no pasaba nada.

-Enki ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que hacer esto?

-Hasta que el círculo empiece a brillar y hasta entonces siempre debe tener la vista fija en el cuervo.

Lincoln se encontraba bastantéate nervioso debido a que nada pasaba, pero aun así el chico no aparto la vista en ningún momento del cuervo, y después de 10 minutos el circulo empezó a brillar.

-¡Esta brillando! ¡Lo hice Enki! ¿Que hago ahora?

-Dele un nombre a su familiar y después dele un regalo.

Lincoln se tardó unos momentos en escoger un nombre, debido a que no era muy bueno en eso, pero luego de eso le quedaba una duda.

-Enki ya escogí un nombre pero ¿Qué debo regalarle?

-Poder mágico.

-¿Y de dónde saco eso?

-Utilizando control de mana puede darle poder mágico.

-Nunca use antes el control de mana. ¿Cómo se usa?

-Es algo que se aprende por instinto a través del entrenamiento. Nunca se ha explicado cómo se hace.

Como Lincoln no sabía cómo hacerlo cerró fuertemente sus ojos e intento juntar mucha fuerza en sus manos las cuales todavía sostenían al cuervo y en voz baja le dio un nombre.

-Desde hoy te llamarás Night.

Mientras Lincoln colocaba más y más fuerza en sus manos, la luz del círculo se iba desvaneciendo. Una vez que la luz desapareció por completo Lincoln abrió lentamente sus ojos, solo para sorprenderse al ver lo que sostenía.

-Este ya no es un cuervo ¿verdad?

-No, se ha convertido en una nueva especie, se está realizando un análisis de ella.

Lincoln soltó lentamente a la criatura que sostenía entre sus manos y la llamo por su nombre para ver si respondía, el nuevo ser parecía feliz al ver a su amo y desplegando sus alas voló hasta sentarse en el hombro de Lincoln mientras intentaba acariciar su mejilla.

Night ahora era muy diferente a un cuervo normal además de su tamaño el cual había aumentado 3 veces. Seguía siendo de color negro, pero ahora parecía estar hecho de oscuridad en sí, debido a un aura negra que salía de su cuerpo. Tenía 4 alas, 2 posicionadas donde estaban las originales y 2 más detrás de esas. Las garras que gentilmente se sujetan de Lincoln parecían que con un solo apretón de ellas le arrancarían toda la piel de su hombro junto con los músculos de esa área. Y los ojos del cuervo que anteriormente eran dorados cambiaron a ser de un profundo color carmesí que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Sinceramente Lincoln estaba un poco asustado, pero al ver los intentos de Night por llamar su atención, no pudo evitar acariciarlo gentilmente.

Después de unos minutos observándolo, Lincoln logro acostumbrase a la apariencia de Night y pudo preguntarle a Enki que había pasado.

-Enki ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Debido al que el maestro le dio mucho poder mágico, le dio a Night la capacidad de evolucionar. Según el análisis hasta ahora Night se ha convertido en una entidad espiritual, por lo que es de alto nivel aún se siguen investigando sus capacidades. Pero de seguro le será de utilidad al maestro.

Dando un ligero suspiro Lincoln miro en su teléfono para ver la hora y al notar que ya eran las 5:00 A.M. Rápidamente desplego sus alas y se dirigió a la casa de Clyde.

Lincoln fue volando a gran altura y una elevada velocidad, la cual Night pareció seguir sin mayor esfuerzo. Estando encima de la casa de Clyde, Lincoln se aseguró de que no hubiera ninguna presencia que pudiera verlo y aterrizo fuera de la habitación de Clyde y gracias a que su mejor amigo le había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta, Lincoln logro entrar sin ninguna dificultad o así debió a ver sido cuando vio a Night intentando entrar con él. Después de que Lincoln se diera cuenta de esto, el chico intento de alguna manera decirle que no debía entrar, haciendo una serie de gestos y señales con su cuerpo, Lincoln hubiese estado mucho tiempo así, si no fuera porque Enki le dio la solución.

-Maestro los familiares siguen las ordenes de sus amos a lo mejor de sus capacidades, aunque esto se limita al nivel de inteligencia del familiar o a la complejidad de la tarea, los familiares aran su mejor esfuerzo. Según el análisis hecho hasta ahora, Night no tiene ningún problema en entender el idioma humano si bien él es incapaz de hablarlo, no tendría mayores dificultades en seguir las órdenes del maestro.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho antes de que empezara a actuar como una gallina. Bueno no importa. Night debes quedarte afuera y no dejes que nadie te vea.

Y así con un pequeño graznido Night extendió sus alas y se perdió en la oscuridad.


	16. una comida roja

**Hola chicos, saben les contare un secreto, pero espero que no salga de fanfiction ok. El capítulo lo termine un día después de haber subido el anterior, y si se preguntan porque no lo había subido antes al final del cap se los explicare.**

Después de ver como Night desaparecía en la oscuridad, Lincoln entro a la casa de Clyde por la ventana, solo para encontrar a su mejor amigo durmiendo en su cama. Con suaves movimientos dignos de un ninja, Lincoln se recostó en un saco de dormir que anteriormente los chicos habían colocado al lado de la cama, y con un ligero suspiro Lincoln cerro sus ojos para poder dormir aunque sea un poco esa noche.

Después de un rato Lincoln abrió sus ojos al sentir los ligeros quejidos de su mejor amigo, mientras este se frotaba los ojos.

-Buenos días Clyde

-Waaah. Lincoln, no me asustes así. ¿A qué hora llegaste amigo?

-Hace poco, fue una noche bastante larga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó en el concierto de luna?

-Levántate y toma asiento Clyde, esta será una larga historia.

Así Lincoln le hablo a su mejor amigo sobre los acontecimientos de la noche. Sobre cómo había sido el concierto de luna, su posterior encuentro y enfrentamiento con Litchie, y por supuesto sobre su nueva mascota. Luego de una larga explicación Lincoln no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y masajear su cienes mientras mostraba una expresión de angustia en su rostro, a lo cual Clyde reaccionó inmediatamente.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?

-No exactamente Clyde. Tengo demasiada hambre.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la cocina a prepararte algo.

-No creo que eso ayude Clyde. Terminare comiéndome todo lo que hay en tu cocina y refrigerador y aun así no creo que deje de tener hambre. Lo que yo necesito es otro tipo de alimento.

-¿Sangre?

-Si. Tenía algo de hambre cuando llegue, pero después de dormir un poco siento que se ha vuelto insaciable.

-Lincoln habías mencionado que tenías un último recurso recuerdas.

-Si pero lo había dicho en broma, no creo que pueda pedirle eso, después de todo.

-¿Pedirle eso? ¿A quién?

-Ronnie Anne, ella se ofreció a donarme un poco de su sangre cuando tuviera hambre.

-(silbido) eso es una sorpresa. Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no aceptas su propuesta?

-Porque es vergonzoso Clyde. No podría volverla a mirar a la cara, si lo hago.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué?

-Oh Clyde. ¿Tú nunca has visto vampiros de la melancolía? ¿Verdad?

-No. Al parecer lo pasan a la misma hora que Arggh!

-Efectivamente, pero en una familia tan grande como la mía, no siempre puedes elegir que ver en la televisión. Y gracias a Lucy, me vi obligado a ver ese programa en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Clyde la forma en la que un vampiro bebe sangre es totalmente vergonzosa. Primero tengo que besarla mientras introduzco mi lengua dentro de su boca. Luego debo versarle el cuello y mordisquear suavemente su oreja, mientras le quito la parte de arriba de su ropa. Y solo después de eso puedo morderla.

-Lincoln, no creo que sea del todo así.

-Aun así no puedo hacerlo. (Suspiro) bueno Clyde será mejor que me valla a casa.

-Espera no te quedaras a desayunar.

-¿Cuál es el punto? Voy a seguir sintiendo hambre aun después de comer. Además prefiero irme ahora, antes de que el sol este más arriba en el cielo.

-Está bien Lincoln, cuídate.

-Gracias Clyde. Ah y con respecto a tus padres.

-No te preocupes, yo les diré que tuviste algo urgente que hacer.

-Adiós Clyde. Dijo Lincoln mientras salía corriendo de la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-Adiós Lincoln. Espero que las cosas no se pongan incomodas. Dijo Clyde mientras tomaba su teléfono en las manos.

Apenas salió de la casa de Clyde, Lincoln comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con destino a su propia casa, mientras sentía que una presencia enorme lo seguía desde el cielo. Cuando a Lincoln le faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar a su casa, Lincoln decidió detenerse a la sombra de un árbol, para confirmar algo. Protegiéndose de la luz del sol gracias a la sombra árbol, Lincoln miro hacia los cielos para encontrar al dueño de la enorme, solo para encontrase con un hermoso cielo vacío, libre de cualquier nube. El chico se encontraba bastante confundido, debido a que él no podía ver nada en el lugar donde se encontraba esa presencia. Este hecho hubiese puesto nervioso a Lincoln, si no fuera porque la presencia que lo seguía era Night.

-Enki ¿Dónde está Night?

-El individuo conocido como Night se encuentra 5 metros encima del maestro.

-Y ¿Por qué no lo veo?

-Debido a que es invisible.

-¿Se puede hacer invisible?

-Si. Aviso el análisis a Night, está completo desea ver su descripción. Si/No.

-Si.

-Nombre del sujeto: Night. Edad: 11 años. Raza: Nueva especie. Habilidades: invisibilidad, control de masa, manejo de sombras, alta regeneración, alta capacidad de vuelo, vuelo silencioso, comedor de almas, visión nocturna, súper fuerza, vinculo de vida, bendición del vampiro verdadero.

-Creo que he creado un monstruo.

-Si. Night entraría en la categoría de los criptidos ahora. Por lo que se le puede considerar un monstruo.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, lo que quedaba del murciélago de Litchie, no era muy diferente a un murciélago normal ¿Por qué Night cambio tanto?

-Es debido a la cantidad de energía mágica usada en el contrato.

-Explícate.

-Por lo general para un contrato con un familiar, este intenta devorar tanta energía mágica como puede de su futuro maestro, con el fin de obtener habilidades que le sean útiles a estos. Pero debido a esto los invocadores corren el peligro de quedar en riesgo vital al ceder demasiada energía mágica, por lo que el invocador debe tener un buen control de su energía con el fin de que el familiar no succione demasiada. En los escasos casos que un familiar reciba mucha energía, el familiar tendrá algunos cambios en su cuerpo, como el aumento de su tamaño, o el aumento de un ojo o una cola.

-Eso quiere decir que Night succiono demasiada energía de mí.

-No. Luego de solo un solo segundo después de que el maestro le empezara a darle poder mágico, Night ya se había saciado, su inmenso aumento evolutivo fue porque el maestro continuo entregándole energía mágica masivamente después de eso.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta ya no se puede hacer nada.

Mirando hacia el cielo, Lincoln le hizo una ligera señal a Night para que se acercara, a lo que este acudió de inmediato. Después de que un invisible Night se posara cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de su amo, Lincoln le dio una pequeña orden para cuando este llegara a casa. Lincoln continuo corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, y al llegar noto al ayudante de su hermana Luna, Chunk al lado de otro joven delgado el cual Lincoln había visto en otras ocasiones ayudando a su hermana y a Chunk moviendo el equipo de su hermana. Cuando Lincoln se percató de ellos, comenzó a correr más lento, a la velocidad de una persona normal por lo menos y Lincoln hubiese seguido directo a su casa si no fuera porque estos lo llamaron.

-Oye chico, puedes venir unos momentos.

Lincoln intento ignorarlos pero los 2 continuaron llamandolo.

-Vamos puedes venir un poco.

-Que, que quieren. Dijo Lincoln acercándose a ellos.

-Lincoln ¿verdad? ¿Te podemos pedir un favor?

-¿Qué favor?

-Es sobre el equipo de tu hermana, nos preguntábamos si podías llevárselo a su habitación. Dijo Chunk mientras los 2 chicos mostraban una sonrisa torcida en sus rostros.

-Yo. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tu hermana dice que eres bastante fuerte. Además de la manera en que acomodamos el equipo solo alguien con los brazos delgados puede sacarlo ahora. Dijeron los 2 chicos ampliando más sus sonrisas.

Por alguna razón la actitud de los 2 estaba molestando mucho al chico, pero este no se sentía lo suficientemente bien para discutir con ellos, no mientras el sol lo estuviera molestando.

-Está bien, pero solo lo llevare hasta la entrada.

-Jajaja claro con eso vasta. Dijo el chico delgado.

Ya no queriendo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Lincoln tomo el equipo de su hermana con sus 2 brazos y se lo llevo corriendo hasta la entrada, dejándolo suavemente en el piso.

-Aquí está pero ustedes se lo llevan a la habitación de Luna. Dijo el chico que se apresuró en entrar en su casa.

Por su parte Chunk y Erik solo se quedaron de pie mirando el equipo de Luna con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Chunk?

-Si Erik.

-Con que crees que alimenten a ese niño.

-No lo sé, pero en la familia de Luna todos tienen un talento, tal vez el talento de ese chico sea ser súper fuerte.

-Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Luna.

-Totalmente.

Después de decir esas palabras los 2 hombres se quedaron mirando el equipo de Luna unos minutos más.

Mientras tanto Lincoln, se dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando el chico estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de esta fue detenido por una voz familiar.

-Li, Lincoln

-Luan ¿Qué sucede?

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento.

-No es buen momento ahora, quiero estar solo.

-Lincoln se trata de algo importante.

-(Suspiro) Luan, de verdad no es buen momento.

-Pero Lincoln, yo.

-¡Quiero que me dejes solo! No, yo, lo siento Luan. En este momento no me siento muy bien podemos hablar más tarde.

Lincoln no le dedico ninguna mirada a su hermana y tampoco espero a escuchar alguna respuesta por su parte mientras entraba a su habitación. Lincoln bloqueo la puerta de su habitación con su cama para que nadie pudiera entrar en ella y después se deslizo hacia el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Lincoln se estaba sintiendo realmente mal por el trato que le había dado a su hermana, pero el hecho de estar cerca de alguien estimulaba su apetito. Con Clyde no tuvo problemas en ese ámbito ya que por alguna razón, no lo reconoció como alimento. Cuando estaba con Chunk y el chico delgado, Lincoln se preocupó más por el dolor que le ocasionaba el sol más que por el hambre, pero cuando Lincoln sintió la presencia de Luan, el chico sintió que su hambre se multiplic veces, por lo que intento alejarse de ella desesperadamente para calmar sus ansias.

Lincoln se hubiese quedado sentado contra la pared un poco más intentando tranquilizar su mente, si no fuera por los leves golpes que provenían de su ventana. Anteriormente Lincoln le había dado una orden a Night, para que este entrara por su ventana cuando los 2 llegaran a su casa. Lincoln se levantó del suelo para dejar a su nueva mascota entrar a la habitación, la cual una vez entro deshizo su invisibilidad. Por alguna razón, Lincoln se sintió más tranquilo al ver a Night, el cual se acercó para ser acariciado por su maestro. Lincoln empezó a jugar un rato con Night mientras daba un ligero suspiro. El chico estaba totalmente seguro que había suspirado más veces ahora que no necesitaba respirar que cuando era un humano normal, pero en esta ocasión no le importo.

Una hora después Lincoln se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, ya mucho más tranquilo mientras que Night se movía por la pequeña habitación curioso por las cosas que había en el interior. Pero como para perturbar la paz de Lincoln, el chico sintió varios golpes desde su puerta.

-Hey imbécil, puedes escucharme.

-Lori. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes visitas.

Cuando Lincoln escucho la palabra visita, empezó a volverse más consiente de la presencia que había al lado de Lori.

-¿Ronnie Anne?

-Oye lame-o, me dejarías entrar para que hablemos.

-Ronnie Anne, ahora no es un buen momento.

-A pesar de que traía algo especial para ti.

-¿Algo especial? ¿Qué es?

-Solo abre la puerta y lo veras. Dijo la chica Santiago con un tono algo enojado.

Lincoln tenía sus dudas con respecto, pero tenía curiosidad sobre lo que Ronnie Anne traía, aunque más importante que eso Lincoln ya estaba desesperado por comer algo y la vergüenza por pedirle de comer a su amiga se había borrado. Desbloqueando la puerta de su habitación Lincoln la abrió bastante rápido y tomando Ronnie Anne del brazo, este la entro a la habitación sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo en lo que Lori podría pensar. Una vez adentro Lincoln volvió a asegurar la puerta.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué es eso? Dijo Ronnie Anne apuntando a la monstruosa ave en la habitación.

-Ese es Night, es algo así como una mascota.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu cara, parece como si estuvieras sufriendo.

-No tienes ni idea, nunca había sentido tanta hambre antes, Ronnie ¿Tu podrías?

-Jajaja no te preocupes aquí tengo la solución. Dijo la chica latina levantando una bolsa que traía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

Ronnie Anne saco un recipiente plástico de la bolsa que contenía un líquido rojo en su interior y cuando la chica lo abrió, Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-¿Sopa de tomates?

-Sí, puse mucho esfuerzo en ello y será mejor que te guste.

-Ronnie Anne el hambre que yo tengo, no es de ese tipo.

-Se exactamente qué tipo de hambre tienes Lincoln. Solo comételo. Dijo Ronnie Anne mientras le extendía una cuchara a Lincoln.

Al ver que no tenía nada que perder, Lincoln acepto la cuchara que Ronnie Anne le ofrecía. Si bien él estaba seguro de que la sopa no le quitaría el hambre, al menos lo mantendría tranquilo mientras comía lo que le facilitaría pedirle un poco de sangre a Ronnie Anne. Esa era su intención inicial, pero en el momento en que Lincoln empezó a comer, olvido todos los pensamientos que había tenido hasta el momento. La sopa era simplemente celestial no había punto de comparación con cualquier otra sopa que haya consumido en su vida, después del primer bocado Lincoln comenzó a devorar ferozmente la sopa, hasta no dejar nada de ella. Mientras que Ronnie Anne miraba con algo de preocupación al pájaro de aspecto maligno en la habitación.

-Haa, eso ha estado delicioso.

-¿Enserio? y como estas ahora ¿Todavía tienes hambre?

-No, estoy satisfecho. . . ¿Por qué estoy satisfecho?

-Al haber consumido sangre, el maestro ha recuperado toda su energía, y su hambre ha desaparecido.

-¿Sangre? ¿La sopa tenia sangre?

-Sí, le coloque un poco.

-Pero como, no veo ninguna herida. Dijo Lincoln mientras miraba las manos de su amiga.

-Bueno te lo diré. Cuando todavía estaba durmiendo, Clyde me llamo por teléfono diciendo que estabas totalmente desesperado por no haber bebido sangre y al parecer te avergonzaba pedírmelo a mí directamente. Así que pensé en mesclar la sangre con algo.

-¿Por qué en una sopa? Y más importante ¿De dónde sacaste la sangre? No parece que estés herida.

-Bueno mi madre es enfermera como ya sabrás, y le pedí que me tomara una muestra de sangre. Se agradecido ok, no fue nada fácil mentirle a mi mamá para decirle para que la quería.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que era para un pequeño proyecto personal, y que era un secreto.

-¿Y para que la sopa?

-No me sentía cómoda trayendo una muestra de sangre aquí ¿sabes?

-Oh Ronnie Anne, gracias, gracias. Me salvaste la vida. Dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba a una sonrojada Ronnie Anne.

-Está bien pero no te acostumbres no puedo mentirle a mi mamá de nuevo. Bueno me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Si supuestamente solo iba de compras, así que tengo que volver a casa.

-Está bien, adiós Ronnie Anne y gracias otra vez.

-Adiós Lame-o, oh y si quieres comer para la próxima hazlo al modo tradicional dijo la latina mientras salía de la habitación.

 **Bueno como lo prometí explicare porque no había subido el capítulo. La razón es porque en realidad escribí 3 versiones del mismo capítulo pero los otros 2, eran muy, eh, pervertidos por así decirlo, así que lo cambie, el primero era porque fue muy harcore, y el segundo porque no era mi intención de que Ronnie Anne fuera la primera. Así que dejare esos 2 capítulos exclusivos para mí, y les dejare el más tranquilo. Eso es todo y hasta la próxima.**


	17. una ducha relajante

**Espero que este capítulo responda al menos 1 pregunta. Adiós.**

Lincoln solo se quedó quieto mientras veía a su amiga salir de su habitación, pensando en lo que ella había hecho por él. Luego de una corta reflexión, Lincoln estiró sus brazos sintiendo algo de decepción al hacerlo por no sentir aquel pequeño placer que te otorga el estirar el cuerpo. Dando un ligero suspiro, Lincoln le ordeno a Night quedarse oculto en su habitación hasta que el volviera, mientras que él se dirigía al baño con un cambio de ropa para bañarse.

Por suerte para Lincoln el baño estaba vacío, y no se encontró con ninguna de sus hermanas por el camino. Lincoln había tenido el deseo de bañarse desde que había peleado con Litchie, debido a que se había manchado con sangre, tanto por la herida en su pecho como por la sangre del familiar de Litchie, cuando este lo convirtió en una masa roja con sus manos. Pero debido a que había sufrido de un hambre voraz, el chico había intentado evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con sus hermanas, por lo que había decidido ir directo a su habitación.

Ya estando debajo de la regadera Lincoln, Lincoln se tomó su tiempo, para analizar todos los sucesos ocurridos durante la noche, y tomo la ayuda de Enki para eso.

-Hey Enki ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si. Para eso existo maestro.

-Puedes darme de nuevo el análisis de Night. Pero esta vez más detallado.

-Afirmativo. Nombre: Night. Edad: 11 años. Raza: Nueva especie.

Habilidades: invisibilidad: capacidad de no ser visto en repeliendo la luz.

Control de masa: es la capacidad de controlar su tamaño. El tamaño del sujeto llamado Night puede variar su tamaño entre los 30cm hasta los 4m.

Manejo de sombras: Es la capacidad de crear y controlar las sombras. Se trata de una habilidad versátil, ya que la propia sombra de un individuo lo puede atacar si usa esta habilidad.

Alta regeneración: cura las heridas a un ritmo muy acelerado.

Alta capacidad de vuelo: permite al usuario volar a velocidades increíbles sin ser afectado por el viento.

Vuelo silencioso: capacidad que aísla, todo el sonido del usuario durante el vuelo.

Comedor de almas: capacidad de devorar las almas de sus oponentes, y convertirlos en energía.

Visión nocturna: capacidad de ver en la oscuridad como si fuera de día.

-Yo también puedo hacer eso y no lo contaste como una habilidad, Enki.

-Eso es debido a que es una habilidad innata de todos los vampiros, por lo que Enki no vio la necesidad de mencionarlo.

-OK. ¿Qué más?

-Súper fuerza: aumenta la fortaleza física del usuario.

Vinculo de vida: esta habilidad vuelve a Night casi inmortal. Siempre y cuando el maestro este vivo.

-Espera. ¿Cómo que casi inmortal?

-Si El cuerpo físico o espiritual de Night es destruido, su alma será transportada de inmediato hacia el cuerpo del maestro, dando así a luz a uno nuevo.

-¿Dando a luz a uno nuevo? ¿Cómo?

-Enki calcula que el maestro no quiere saber.

-Tal vez no quiera. ¿Eso es todo?

-No. Night cuenta con la bendición del vampiro verdadero.

-Oh y esa que hace.

-Esta no es una habilidad como tal, es más bien un efecto de estado. Aumenta las capacidades físicas y mágicas de Night en gran medida.

-Eh ya veo. El nombre me llamo mucho la atención.

-Lleva ese nombre debido a que la bendición proviene desde el mismo maestro.

-De mí. Pensé que solo los religiosos, podían dar una bendición.

-Este tipo de bendición es distinta a la que el maestro se imagina. Una bendición es una protección bridada al alma, por un ser de elevado poder con el cual se tenga un vínculo. Por lo general los que dan estas bendiciones son seres espirituales, como dioses, ángeles, demonios, dragones, etc.

-¿Existen los ángeles? No, más importante ¿Hay dioses?

-Sí, existen ángeles en el palacio celestial, pero es poco común verlos fuera del palacio del cielo. En cuanto a los dioses, son criaturas de alto nivel a los cuales la población los adora como dioses.

-Así que son criaturas de alto nivel. Por un momento pensé algo diferente. Aun así no quiero toparme con uno de ellos.

-No hay problema. La mayoría de estos seres están fuera del mundo humano.

-¿Mundo humano?

-El mundo humano hace referencia, a los 6 pequeños continentes de esta parte del mundo.

-¿6 pequeños continentes? Son los únicos que hay ¿Verdad?

-No, el mundo es mucho más grande que eso. ¿Desea una imagen mental del mundo? SI/NO.

-Si.

En el momento en que Lincoln respondió vio un planeta tierra mucho más grande. Donde los continentes que el ya conocía, no eran más que un pequeño grupo de islas.

-¿Cómo es que nadie se ha enterado de esto?

-Muchos humanos lo saben, pero aunque lo sepan no abrirán descuidadamente la caja de pandora.

-Bueno no importa, yo soy un verdadero vampiro ¿Cierto? Soy bastante poderoso. No creo que llegue un enemigo que me pueda ganar.

-Maestro hay muchos enemigos que le pueden ganar.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, están los 8 señores del pandemónium, y algunos de sus subordinados. Aunque actualmente solo hay 7.

-Pero no se supone que un verdadero vampiro es un ser legendario.

-Si. Pero ese era el verdadero vampiro, original. Enki puede decir con confianza que el maestro es un genio. Domino en un par de horas habilidades que a otro le hubiesen tomado años de entrenamiento. Si bien podría darle buena pele de estos seres, la experiencia en batalla les daría una ventaja a ellos, por sobre el maestro.

-Creo que he perdido toda mi confianza, ¿Qué pasa si uno de esos tipos viene a causar caos?

-No hay problema. Según los cálculos de Enki, se ve poco probable que uno de estos seres venga.

-Eh, y eso ¿Por qué? Pensé que después de la muerte de Fallen Blood todos vendrían por este territorio.

-Así es. Los más débiles vendrán por este territorio. Los seres fuertes buscaran territorios que les den algún provecho, por lo que posiblemente dejen en paz el mundo humano. A menos que, alguien conquiste el mundo humano y se proclame así mismo como un señor del pandemónium, a lo cual los otros señores no se quedaran callados.

-Aún así, estamos en peligro.

-No hay problema, para ese entonces es posible que el maestro sea más fuerte que los 7 reyes restantes.

-¿Que te hace estar tan confiado?

-Que el maestro es un verdadero vampiro. El cual se decía era la criatura más fuerte.

-En primer lugar ¿Qué es un verdadero vampiro? y ¿Cómo sabes que soy uno?

-El nombre de una especie está escrita en el alma y es por eso que Enki sabe que el maestro es un verdadero vampiro. Y en cuanto a lo que es un verdadero vampiro no hay una definición sobre él, solo hay leyendas que cuentan sobre su existencia.

-Cuéntame una de esas leyendas.

-Afirmativo, se le dará a conocer al maestro una de las leyendas sobre el origen del verdadero vampiro.

Se cuenta que hace muchos siglos, el mundo sufrió una terrible crisis, debido a la extrema sobrepoblación, la cual fue ocasionada por la habilidad de un señor demonio, el cual se encontraba aburrido. Debido a esta sobrepoblación la mayoría de las razas, lucharon entre sí por recursos, y a pesar de que las batallas eran sangrientas, el número de víctimas no era suficiente, y el planeta se fue desgastando poco a poco. Con el fin de evitar la muerte del planeta y salvar el anterior paraíso que era, muchas entidades proclamadas como dioses y semidioses, unieron sus poderes para crear a un máximo depredador. Uno que fuera capaz de derrotar al señor demonio, y disminuir la población del mundo. A este ser se le dotó con un gran hambre por la esencia de la vida y una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para tomarla. Los dioses sabían que si este ser al cual nombraron piadosamente verdadero vampiro, extendía su semilla por el mundo, el mundo se enfrentaría a una crisis mucho peor, por lo que solo crearon uno, limitando su vida con una maldición en su alma, desde su nacimiento. 2 años, ese fue el periodo que los dioses marcaron en su alma para poner en orden el mundo. Luego de crear a este temible ser, los dioses fueron devorados por su propia creación. Pero tal como se predijo, en los 2 años el mundo recobró su equilibrio, el señor de los demonios fue devorado y el verdadero vampiro cayó en un sueño eterno.

Se dice que a pesar de que el verdadero vampiro estaba solo en el mundo, en sus 2 años de vida encontró la manera de reproducirse. Dando nacimiento a los Dhampires, Chupacabras y a los Vampiros actuales.

-¡Guau! A Lucy le encantaría escuchar esta historia. Dijo Lincoln mientras salía de la ducha con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Espera 2 años ¿Eso vivió el vampiro?

-Si.

-¿Y cuanto se supone que yo viviré?

-El maestro cuenta con juventud eterna, por lo que no morirá con el paso de los años. Y a diferencia del verdadero vampiro original, el maestro carece de la maldición por lo que podría vivir, 15000 años sin ninguna dificultad.

-Me siento un poco más aliviado, pero no creo que eso deba alegrarme.

Mientras el chico suspiraba empezó a buscar una toalla con la que secarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no había traído ninguna. Por lo general cuando se bañaba, Lincoln solo llevaba una toalla al baño, y luego se vestía en su habitación, pero en esta ocasión Lincoln no deseaba que sus hermanas vieran sus músculos que habían aparecido recientemente. Por suerte para Lincoln, muy cerca del baño había una presencia que de seguro lo ayudaría.

-Mamá, me puedes hacer un pequeño favor. Dijo Lincoln mientras sacaba su cabeza del baño.

-Lincoln ¿que necesitas?

-¿Me podrías traer una toalla?

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo cariño.

Lincoln volvió dentro del cuarto de baño y mientras esperaba la toalla, una pregunta resonaba en su cabeza.

-Oye Enki, dijiste anteriormente que el nombre de una especie estaba grabada en el alma ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-¿Y qué pasa con Night? Su raza no tiene nombre.

-No, por lo general el descubridor de una especie o el creador de una les da nombres y este queda grabado en el alma del ser. Cuando esto no sucede, ya sea por la muerte del descubridor o creador el mundo le da un nombre a la especie de la criatura.

-Lincoln, aquí tienes la toalla. Dijo la señora Loud irrumpiendo en el baño.

-¡Mamá! Dijo el peliblanco intentando cubrir su cuerpo.

-De que te avergüenzas cariño, no hay nada ahí que yo ya no haya visto de ti.

-Por favor, no digas nada más.

-Oh vamos Lincoln no. . . Eso, definitivamente no lo heredaste de tu padre. Dijo la señora Loud apuntando a la entrepierna de Lincoln.

Lincoln se había preocupado tanto por cubrir las partes tonificadas de su cuerpo, que había olvidado cubrir la parte más importante de un hombre. Al darse cuenta rápidamente dirigió sus manos a esa zona.

-¡Podrías solo darme la toalla! Por favor.

Y con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, la señora Loud dejo a un muy avergonzado Lincoln dentro del baño. Lincoln seco su cuerpo y se vistió a toda velocidad para aplacar la vergüenza. Ya vestido y un poco más calmado, Lincoln salió del baño solo para encontrarse con una de las escenas más raras, que se podrían ver en la casa Loud.

-Lana eres tú.

-Claro que soy yo Lincoln.

-¿Qué te paso? Te ves muy linda con ese vestido.

-No lo estoy usando porque quiera Lincoln.

-A, no. Y ¿Por qué lo usas entonces?

-Hice una apuesta con Lola y este fue el castigo. Tengo que estar así todo el día.

-¿Cuál fue la apuesta?

-Bueno le aposte a Lola que si Hops, era capaz de dar un salto con 3 volteretas mortales y aterrizaba en un pie, ella jugaría en lodo conmigo todo el día.

-Y no pudo dar las 3 volteretas ¿Verdad?

-Si las dio. Lo que no pudo hacer fue aterrizar en un pie. Dijo lana con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

-Oye has visto a Luan. Dijo Lincoln intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿Luan? Creo que salió con Leni.

-¿Con Leni?

-Si, Leni salió al centro comercial a comprar telas para hacer ropa para ti o algo así.

-¿Para mí? No espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, me ofrecí para ayudarla como modelo. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Luan?

-Según Lola, Luan se veía algo triste así que para intentar alegrarla, Leni se la llevó.

Lincoln se sintió algo culpable, por haber ignorado a su hermana en la mañana pero sabía que en realidad le estaba haciendo un favor.

-Gracias Lana.

-De nada Lincoln, y si me disculpas voy a jugar en el lodo del parque.

-¿Vestida así?

-La apuesta decía que tenía que vestirme como una princesa. No actuar como una. Dijo la pequeña mientras se alejó dedicándole una sonrisa a Lincoln.


	18. brote de lujuria

**Hola ha pasado bastante tiempo, y parece que el momento que muchos esperaban se está acercando, como yo me considero a mí mismo un malvado, les daré una pista de la primera víctima de Lincoln, empieza con la letra L y su nombre está conformado por 4 letras. Suerte.**

Después de ver a Lana corriendo por las escaleras, Lincoln había decidido volver a su habitación, pero antes de que el incluso tocara el pomo de su puerta, fue detenido por la voz de otra de sus hermanas.

-Hey Link, estas libre en este momento.

-Lynn, en realidad ahora yo. . .

-Estupendo, necesito que tengas un encuentro de sparring conmigo.

-Lynn acabo de bañarme, y. . .

-Eso es genial entonces estas fresco para el combate.

-Lynn, no estoy muy seguro.

-¡Oye! tuviste tiempo para la chica Santiago y no para mí.

-Ronnie Anne ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? En realidad hace tiempo que te he querido preguntar ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

-Nada en especial, simplemente no me agrada que ella este cerca tuyo.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso importa, ¿me vas a ayudar? O no.

-Lynn, de verdad no estoy muy seguro de. . . No, está bien te ayudare.

-Eh, ¿de verdad? ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de opinión?

-No es nada, es solo que quiero probar algo.

Por unos segundo Lynn miro a su hermano con una expresión de duda, pero luego esta cambio a una radiante sonrisa, y sin esperar nada, Lynn tomo de un brazo a su hermano llevándoselo corriendo hacia el patio.

Ya estando en el patio trasero de la casa, ambos hermanos se colocaron en una postura de pelea. La expresión que Lincoln mostraba daba a entender, que se encontraba totalmente listo para pelear, algo que era totalmente nuevo, ya que en las incontables veces que había ayudado a su hermana a entrenar, nunca había mostrado el mas mínimo espíritu de lucha, muy por el contrario, lo único que Lincoln hacía en los combates con Lynn era estar alerta para intentar esquivar los golpes o hacerse bolita para proteger las partes blandas de su cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de que Lincoln estaba preparado, Lynn no mostraba ni la más mínima intención de atacar al ver la postura de combate que él tenía. Lincoln se encontraba con sus puños en alto cubriendo su cara con los puños y su abdomen con sus antebrazos, para Lynn esa no era una mala defensa si quitaran el hecho de que Lincoln se encontraba parado en una de sus piernas, mientras mantenía la otra en el aire.

-¿Que es esa postura link? No me digas que es algo que viste en tus comics.

-Tal vez, pero no hay problema si no te sientes confiada en atacarme Lynn.

Lynn miro a Lincoln con la boca entre abierta, no por la provocación que su hermano le hizo, sino por el hecho de quien la hizo. Si otra persona le hubiese hablado a Lynn de esa manera, lo más segura es que la chica se hubiese abalanzado sobre él, hasta que deseara jamás haber dicho esas palabras. Pero en este caso se trataba de Lincoln, su hermano menor que por lo general era bastante tímido, enemigo del esfuerzo físico y las peleas.

-¿Qué pasa Lynn? ¿No vas a atacar?

Al escuchar la segunda provocación de su hermano, Lynn golpeo con las palmas de sus manos ambas mejillas, y volvió a colocarse en una postura de pelea. Lynn observo cuidadosamente a Lincoln, buscando una abertura en su postura. Si bien la postura de Lincoln le parecía extraña, debía admitir que al menos, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba bien protegida, pero para la chica era solo eso. En una pelea una de las cosas más importante es tu apoyo, si tu cuerpo no está firme, el impacto de un golpe le hará perder el equilibrio y destrozaría su guardia sin mayores problemas. Apretando sus puños Lynn le dio una fuerte patada al suelo, lanzando una un puñetazo directamente a la cara de Lincoln, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que esta se encontraba protegida por sus puños. Por su parte Lincoln solo sonreía sarcásticamente al ver que las acciones tomadas por su hermana mayor, habían sido las mismas que él había tomado la noche anterior en su combate con Litchie, y como si fuera una repetición de esa pelea Lincoln evadió el puñetazo de Lynn, cambiando su centro de equilibrio, y colocando su puño en delante del rostro de Lynn esperando que ella misma se golpeara con él. Lynn se dio cuenta al instante lo que iba a suceder, pero al ir corriendo a toda velocidad contra Lincoln, se dio cuenta que era imposible evadir el golpe, la única acción que la chica pudo tomar fue cerrar rápidamente sus ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes. Lynn siguió avanzando, pero esta termino tropezándose con una piedra, cayendo al suelo sin haber recibido el golpe de Lincoln. Lynn termino en el suelo confundida, hasta que vio a su hermano acercándose a ella con una expresión preocupada.

-Lynn ¿Estas bien?

-No me golpeaste ¿Verdad?

-Eh, no. Quite mi puño antes de que te golpeara.

Ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana, Lincoln ayudo a Lynn a levantarse, pero su hermana lo empezó a ver con una expresión frustrada en su rostro.

-Sigamos con la práctica Link.

-Eh, ¿Estas segura?

-Claro que lo estoy, ahora colócate en guardia.

Lincoln le hizo caso a su hermana y se puso en guardia, pero en esta ocasión su postura era diferente. Lincoln aun cambio su guardia un poco más abajo, y esta vez parado sobre sus 2 pies. Una vez que Lynn se puso en guardia, miró fijamente a Lincoln, y al hacer esto no pudo evitar entreabrir un poco su boca, debido al increíble juego de pies que Lincoln estaba haciendo. Lynn llevaba haciendo deporte desde que tenía memoria, era cinta negra en karate y también se había interesado en el kick boxing, por lo que se podía dar cuenta que los movimientos de Lincoln no eran para nada normales. El juego de pies que Lincoln mostraba haría que un profesional lo felicitara. La sorpresa de Lynn estaba por las nubes, pero más que sorpresa, la emoción que atacaba a Lynn era rabia. Por alguna razón, Lynn pensó que Lincoln la estaba menospreciando. Ella había dependido de Lincoln para que la ayudara a entrenar, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, pareciese que Lincoln no se lo tomase enserio, y ni siquiera prestaba atención a los consejos que ella le daba para los combates, por lo que dedujo que alguien más le enseño a pelear a su hermano, cuando esta idea surgió dentro de la cabeza de Lynn, la imagen de cierta chica latina se hizo presente en su mente, lo que la hizo estallar en ira.

Lynn comenzó a atacar a su hermano, lanzo varias patadas y puñetazos, más fuerte de lo que normalmente lo haría con cualquier persona, si uno de sus compañeros en la clase de karate recibiesen uno de esos golpes, lo más seguro es que no lo vieran el resto de la semana.

Por su parte Lincoln estaba esquivando fácilmente todos los golpes que su hermana le lanzaba. Esto gracias a la imitación del juego de pies de Litchie, que había utilizado cuando este lo estaba atacando. Pero aun sin estos movimientos, Lincoln sabía que era capaz de evadir los golpes de Lynn. Si Lynn era comparada con Litchie, la diferencia sería tan grande como entre Mohamed Ali, y un bebe agitando los brazos frenéticamente.

Lincoln noto que la respiración de su hermana era cada vez más fuerte, mientras mostraba una expresión enojada en su rostro. Al notar que se había sobrepasado, Lincoln decidió dejar que Lynn lo golpeara, para así detener el entrenamiento, y para hacerlo parecer más natural Lincoln siguió esquivando hacia atrás, hasta que choco contra la pared de su casa, pensando que Lynn se detendría antes de golpear, cosa que no paso.

Lynn al ver que ninguno de sus golpes le llegaba a Lincoln, comenzó a desesperarse y empezó a atacarlo cada vez más. Hasta que ella pensó que lo había acorralado. Empuñando todavía con más fuerza su mano, golpeo la cara de Lincoln con toda su fuerza arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante. Al momento de golpear a su hermano en la cara, pudo sentir la desagradable sensación de quiebre proveniente de la nariz de Lincoln. Por la sorpresa de ser golpeado, Lincoln se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la casa, dejando un hilo de sangre por esta mientras iba cayendo.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! estas bien. Dijo Lynn en pánico.

Cuando Lincoln levanto la cabeza, Lynn logro notar una abundante cantidad de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Y diciéndole que no se moviera, Lynn salió corriendo hacia el interior de la caza. Por su parte Lincoln al ver a su hermana marcharse, tomo su nariz con sus 2 manos y la apretó hasta que se escuchó un crujido similar a cuando esta se rompió, para así enderezarla.

Luego de enderezar su nariz, el dolor que sentía se había desvanecido y casi al mismo tiempo, su hermana mayor llego hasta donde estaba el con un botiquín en las manos mientras lloraba. Gracias a su estilo de vida Lynn, sabía qué hacer ante las lesiones, pero en la actualidad Lynn se encontraba histérica, y se ahogaba con sus propios sollozos. Pero a pesar de su condición Lynn empezó a tratar las heridas su hermano.

Al ver a su hermana en tal estado Lincoln comenzó a preocuparse mucho, pero conociendo a su hermana, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar un poco a que termine de tratarlo, a pesar de que él sabía que sus heridas se habían curado por si solas.

Colocando pelotitas de algodón en la nariz de Lincoln, Lynn se aseguró de crear un bloqueo para evitar la hemorragia, y con sumo cuidado fue limpiando con una gaza con alcohol, la zona de la cabeza de Lincoln que tenía sangre, y afortunadamente para Lincoln, debido a su estado Lynn no se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna herida en la cabeza. Ya una vez lo suficientemente limpio, Lynn coloco un parche sobre el lugar de la herida.

Ya habiendo tratado las heridas de su hermano, Lynn se tranquilizó un poco, y se colocó frente a su hermano. Hubiesen estado en silencio si no fuera por los sollozos de Lynn, y no soportando eso Lincoln decidió ser el primero en hablar.

-Lynn, yo. . .

-Lo shiento, muchho. Snif. No era mi intengión, hacere daño. Snif, snif.

-No, claro que no Lynn. Es solo que nos emocionamos un poco con la práctica.

-Pero, tú estás. Snif.

-Yo estoy bien, esto no es nada Lynn.

Lincoln se fue acercándose poco a poco a Lynn mientras intentaba consolarla, y ya estando a su lado la abrazo fuertemente. Se quedaron así varios minutos mientras hasta que Lynn ya se encontraba tranquila, y con Lincoln más o menos convenciéndola de que todo estaba bien, Lynn le dio un fuerte abrazo a Lincoln y se dirigió a su habitación.

Lincoln sé quedo mirando la mancha de sangre en la pared unos segundos, mientras esta desaparecía, como si se evaporara por el sol.

Suspirando por la situación Lincoln entro a su casa, para leer alguno de sus comic en su habitación, pero cuando este se dirigía a las escaleras, se encontró con Leni y Luan que parecían llegar del centro comercial, al ver a Leni con una enorme cantidad de bolsas no pudo evitar preguntarse, de donde sacaba tanta fuerza su hermana mayor.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en el centro comercial?

-Hola Linky nos ha ido muy bien. Cierto Luan.

-Eh, si, fue divertido. Dijo la comediante mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Luan?

-No estoy muy segura, parece que estaba algo preocupada por ti, Linky.

-¿Por mí?

-Si, como que menciono algo de un video, en el que no aparecías. Creo que deberías hablar un poco con ella.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí Leni. Dijo Lincoln colocando una de sus manos en el pecho.

Leni no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su confiable hermano menor, lo apretó fuertemente hasta que noto algo en su cabeza.

-Linky ¿Por qué tienes un parche en la cabeza?

-Oh, ¿esto? Tuve un pequeño accidente. Nada importante.

-¿Accidente? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si de verdad. Bueno a hablar con Luan si no te molesta Leni.

-Hmm, está bien. Sé que tú podrás animarla, animo.

Mientras que Leni subía las escaleras con la gran cantidad de bolsas del centro comercial, Lincoln se dirigió a l sala donde encontró a Luan sentada en el sofá.

-¿Luan?

-¡Waa! ¿Lincoln? no me asustes así.

-Lo siento creo que se me pego de Lucy. ¿Aun quieres hablar conmigo? En la mañana no me sentía muy bien, y me sentí culpable por no haber podido hablar contigo.

-Lincoln hay algo que quería preguntarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Luan, tranquila, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Está bien seré clara. ¿Tú eres mi hermano Lincoln?

-Eh ¿sí? Por lo menos hasta donde yo recuerdo, soy tu hermano. Es una pregunta algo obvia, pero ¿Por qué la haces?

-¿Recuerdas cuando yo estaba grabando a Lola y Lana peleando?

-Sí, yo detuve la pelea. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tú no apareces en el video.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si vi el video varias veces y tú no aparecías.

-( _Lo había olvidado los vampiros no aparecen en videos o fotografías.)_ Enki como hago que Luan olvide lo del video.

-Si el maestro utiliza la habilidad lujuria, podrá moldear sus recuerdos a voluntad.


	19. lujuria

**Sigo vivo, y estoy feliz de estar de nuevo en la civilización. En este capítulo hemos cruzado la línea, espero que con las 2 pistas que les deje antes de que empezara el capítulo anterior les haya servido para adivinar quien sería la victima de lujuria. En cualquier caso espero que lo disfruten.**

 _-(¿Lujuria? ¿Quieres que use eso contra mi hermana_?)

-Si.

-( _Pues olvídalo, no lo usare contra mi hermana.)_

-¿Lincoln? ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio?

-Eh, bueno, eso porque. (Suspiro). Luan la verdad es. Que yo no aparezco en el video por culpa de lisa.

-¿Lisa?

-Si. Por accidente, me bebí una poción que ella había dejado por ahí.

-¿Y ese es el motivo por el cual no apareciste en el video?

-Si. Bueno para ser más exactos, no aparezco en nada que refleje mi imagen.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido, arreglarme sin verme al espejo.

-Es realmente extraño. Para que iba a necesitar Lisa algo como eso.

-No lo sé, nunca he entendido la función de algunos de los experimentos de lisa. Recuerdas la galleta que te hizo brillar.

-Si. Esa noche fue brillante. Jajaja. Dulce alivio cómico. Estaba tan preocupado por eso, que no había dicho ninguna broma desde ayer.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Llegue a pensar muchas locuras.

-¿Locuras? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno, llegue a pensar que te habían cambiado con algo distinto, o que te habías convertido en un fantasma o en un vampiro.

-¿Vampiro? Que locura. Si eso hubiera pasado, Lucy se habría vuelto loca.

-Jajaja. Ella lo hubiese encontrado vamtastico. Jajaja. Entiendes, entiendes.

-(Suspiro). Bueno Luan, me alegra haberte dejado más calmada. Dijo Lincoln mientras salía de la sala.

-Espera Lincoln.

-Eh, que sucede Luan.

-Siento haber desconfiado de ti.

-No hay problema Luan. Yo también me habría asustado si algo así le hubiese pasado a cualquiera de ustedes. Dijo el chico mientras se marchaba de la sala.

Al salir del alcance visual de Luan, Lincoln empezó a correr por las escaleras dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Lincoln llego a esta en un tiempo record y abrió la puerta de esta de golpe, haciendo que la pequeña genio se sobresaltara.

-Por el gato de Schrödinger, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Lo siento si te asuste Lis. Dijo Lincoln entrando en la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Lincoln, que sucede.

-Tu hermano mayor favorito, necesita que le hagas un favor.

-Lincoln ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada. Intento descifrar la combustión de la Citrus X sinensis.

-( _De que rayos está hablando Lisa)._

-El sujeto llamado Lisa, está investigando la inflamabilidad de la naranja. Maestro.

- _(Como siempre Enki tiene una respuesta)._ Bueno estoy seguro que es importante saber si las naranjas se prenden fuego, pero realmente necesito que me hagas un favor Lisa.

Lisa se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, después de todo no esperaba que el respondiera. Por lo general ella usaba términos científicos para referirse a las cosas, solo para ver las divertidas expresiones que ponía su familia.

-¿Lisa? ¿Sucede algo?

-Claro que no hermano mayor, más importante ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Supongo que entre antes te ayude, antes podre volver a mi investigación.

-Gracias Lisa.

-Tu agradecimiento es muy prematuro Lincoln, primero debes decirme que necesitas de mí, y luego veré si es factible o no.

-Bueno en realidad es muy sencillo. Necesito que digas que me bebí uno de tus experimentos.

-Por supuesto que no haré eso Lincoln, nuestras unidades parentales me prohibieron hacer experimentos con cualquiera de nuestras hermanas, incluyéndote a ti. Si a quien tengo que decirle esa imprecisa afirmación son nuestros padres, estaré castigada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Por favor Lisa, es de vida o muerte.

-Que exageración Lincoln, además ¿Por qué quieres que mienta por ti?

-Eso, no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no? A pesar que me pides que mienta, no puedes darme una razón.

-Podría darte una razón si al menos supieras guardar un secreto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Recuerdas cuando llegue a casa con goma de mascar en el cabello. En esa ocasión te suplique que no dijeras nada, y lo primero que hiciste fue contarle a Lynn.

-En esa ocasión mi cerebro no tenía espacio para tu secreto, tal vez ahora sea diferente.

-Lo siento Lis pero no puedo decírtelo así como así. Así que te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato?

-Por lo que puedo ver estas bastante aburrida, no es cierto. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría investigar algo más importante, que saber si las naranjas se prenden fuego, o explotan.

-Cierto, últimamente mi investigación ha andado algo floja. ¿Pero qué propones para solucionarlo?

-Aquí está la situación. Yo te daré un magnifico tema de investigación y seré tu sujeto de pruebas para todo lo que quieras, pero a cambio quiero que mientas por mí y también quiero que nadie se entere de esta investigación ni tampoco de lo que te vaya a decir. ¿Qué me dices lisa? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Lisa estaba atónita por la actitud de su hermano, no por su forma de hablar, si no por el contenido de la conversación. Todos los hermanos Loud sabían que ser un sujeto de prueba para Lisa, significaba hacer distintos tipos de pruebas y someterse a muchos experimentos, a los que la mayoría de las personas no estarían dispuestas a someterse. Y ahora escuchar a su hermano mayor, el cual era una de las pocas personas, que más o menos comprendía la forma de pensar de esta, hizo que todas las alarmas en su mente se dispararan. Pero llegado a este punto por el bien de su hermano, solo había una respuesta.

-Está bien Lincoln, tu ganas, acepto tu trato.

-Sabía que aceptarías.

-Pero bueno ¿De qué se trata esta investigación? y más importante ¿Por qué querías que mintiera por ti?

-Te lo podría contar, pero posiblemente no me creas, así que te lo voy a mostrar.

Lincoln se dirigió a la cama de Lisa y se sentó en ella, mientras le hacía gestos a su hermana para que se acercara. Lisa le hizo caso a su hermano y cuando esta, se colocó delante de su hermano, Lincoln la levanto del suelo y la envolvió con sus brazos mientras se recostaba en la cama. Al principio Lisa se opuso con fuerza a la acción de su hermano, pero en vista de que no había ninguna posibilidad de escapar del agarre de su hermano, la pequeña genio decidió dejar de luchar. Pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos en total silencio, minutos en que 2 emociones, alegría y vergüenza combatían dentro de Lisa, aunque al final gano la vergüenza y sin poder soportarlo más, una muy sonrojada Lisa exigió una explicación por parte de Lincoln.

-¿Lincoln de que se trata todo esto? ¿No se suponía que me mostrarías el tema de la investigación?

-Y eso hago.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dime Lisa, ¿Puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón?

Lisa al principio no entendió la pregunta, así que para entender a lo que su hermano se refería, puso un oído sobre el pecho de este. La expresión de lisa fue cambiando poco a poco al darse cuenta que del pecho de Lincoln no emanaba ningún sonido. Lisa le dedico a Lincoln una mirada que mostraba duda en su rostro. Al notar esto Lincoln soltó el agarre de su hermana, mientras la pequeña se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a su mesa de trabajo. La pequeña genio busco en uno de los cajones de la mesa, hasta que encontró un estetoscopio como los que ocupan los médicos. Lisa se acercó a Lincoln quien seguía recostado sobre su cama y posicionando el estetoscopio en el pecho de su hermano intento escuchar su corazón.

La cara de Lisa palideció al no poder escuchar ni un latido, por lo que se quitó el aparato de sus oídos. Lisa intentaba hablar pero las palabras simplemente no le salían, en un intento de eliminar los extraños pensamientos que rondaban en su mente, Lisa decidió tomar otro enfoque y coloco una de sus manos sobre el cuello de Lincoln presionándolo con 2 de sus dedos.

-No hay nada, verdad. Yo no tengo ni latidos ni pulso Lisa.

-Pe pe, Pero eso es imposible. Un ser vivo dejaría de existir.

-Cierto un ser vivo, pero que tal un ser no muerto.

-¿No muerto?

-¿Crees en los vampiros Lisa?

-Imposible, esos son solo cuentos mitológicos.

-Pues tienes un cuento mitológico frente a ti ahora mismo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Hace unos días un vampiro me mordió, y bueno evidentemente me convertí en un vampiro.

-Lincoln es obvio que no es eso.

-¿A no?

-No. lo más seguro es que tengas alguna enfermedad cardiaca, que disminuye la frecuencia de tu corazón, por eso no lo escuchamos o sentimos tu pulso.

Dando un ligero suspiro Lincoln se acercó a su hermana y abrió su boca frente a su cara, por su parte Lisa se quedó observando fijamente a Lincoln, intentando ver que se proponía al hacer eso, y luego de verlo por unos segundos, Lisa noto como los colmillos superiores de Lincoln comenzaban a crecer.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-No lo sé, me sale natural.

-¡El sol! La habitación está bien iluminada, y no te estas quemando.

-Al parecer soy una especie especial de vampiro, por lo que el sol solo me causa dolor.

-¡Ajo! Hace poco la cena tenia ajo, y estoy segura que te lo comiste.

-Lisa, lo del ajo es solo un mito. Lisa puedo mostrarte más pruebas si quieres, pero si no quieres creerlo de nada servirá. Así que te voy a preguntar. ¿Me ayudaras?

Y así con un pesado suspiro, Lisa acepto las pruebas que su hermano le había mostrado. Lincoln estuvo un largo tiempo en la habitación de las menores, explicándole a su hermana su situación actual, y la importancia que tenía guardar su secreto. Lisa acepto guardar el secreto de Lincoln y también lo preparo para hacerle unas cuantas pruebas, y después de darle una muestra de sangre y de saliva a su hermana Lincoln salió de la habitación de las pequeñas para que Lisa pudiera trabajar en paz.

Al estar en el pasillo Lincoln vio a su hermana Leni la cual al darse cuenta de su presencia, se acercó a él mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-Lincoln ahí estas, oye ¿Estas libre ahora?

-¿Ahora? Sí, creo que no tengo nada que hacer.

-Entonces ¿Me podrías ayudar siendo mi modelo?

-Oh claro, por un momento lo había olvidado. Entonces ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

-¡Por supuesto! Dijo la rubia mientras arrastraba a Lincoln hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, Lincoln noto como su hermana mayor tenía todo ya preparado, para que su hermano le sirviera como modelo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Leni, Lincoln se subió a un pequeño podio que su hermana había preparado con anticipación, para que esta pudiera trabajar con mayor comodidad. Cuando Leni estaba tomando las medidas de su hermano pequeño, este le hablo.

-Oye Leni.

-Si Linki.

-¿Sabes dónde está Lori?

-Sí, se fue a una cita con Bobby al centro comercial.

-Oye Lincoln, en realidad no es necesario que aguantes la respiración.

-Eh, claro.

Ya teniendo todas las medidas de Lincoln, Leni tomo un gran trozo de tela rosa. Cuando Lincoln lo vio no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca de desagrado.

-Eh ¿Pasa algo Lincoln?

-¿Por qué es rosado?

-Para hacerte un vestido.

-¿Un vestido? Leni yo soy niño.

-Lo sé Lincoln.

-Entonces ¿Por qué un vestido?

-Bueno recientemente vi, unos modelos vestidos de mujer y se veían realmente lindos. Es mas, si no fuera porque en la revista decía que eran hombres, yo nunca lo hubiese notado. Por lo que quiero intentarlo contigo.

-Pero es vergonzoso vestirme de mujer.

-Eh, pero si tú ya te habías vestido de mujer, y no pareció molestarte ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso fue porque quería ir al trabajo de papá, además me sentí muy avergonzado después de eso.

-No habrá problema Lincoln, porque aquí solo estamos los 2. No hay nada por lo que sentir vergüenza.

-Bueno, al menos ¿Podemos bloquear la puerta? Si las chicas me ven esta vez de seguro se burlaran de mí.

Accediendo a la petición de su hermano Leni cerro su puerta con llave, mientras le pedía a su hermano que se quitara la ropa. Cuando Leni se dio la vuelta luego de cerrar la puerta con llave, vio a su hermano semidesnudo únicamente vistiendo su ropa interior, mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos. Leni no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa traviesa al pensar que su hermanito pequeño, ya estaba en la edad de sentir vergüenza de sus hermanas.

Cuando Leni empezó a trabajar en el cuerpo de Lincoln noto como el cuerpo de su hermano parecía haber crecido desde la última vez que la había ayudado. El sincero pensamiento de Leni al ver los músculos de su hermano, era que en el futuro definitivamente rompería los corazones de muchas chicas.

Lincoln se estaba poniendo un poco inquieto a medida que su hermana iba trabajando en su vestuario. Después de largo tiempo, Leni había terminado. Había hecho un lindo vestido de cuerpo completo de color rosa, que tenía figuras florales en la parte inferior y superior de este. El vestido era de cuello cerrado, pero dejaba una abertura en el pecho para mostrar un escote. El vestido era simplemente lindo, si quitábamos el hecho que la persona que lo estaba llevando, era un niño que mostraba en su cara la más clara expresión de la vergüenza.

-Y bien Linki ¿Qué opinas? Oh, allí hay un espejo.

-Que ¿Qué opino? Eh, creo, que. Me veo estupendo. Dijo Lincoln sin mirar a Leni a la cara.

 _-_ ¿Enserio? eso es genial. Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta para que vean el lindo atuendo que hice.

-¿Qué? ¿ES broma? ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no Lincoln, te vez muy lindo y me gustaría que más gente te viera.

-Pero se burlarían de mí, si me ven vestido de mujer.

-Claro que no Linki. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te vestiste de mujer? El señor Quejón dijo que el vestido que llevabas era lindo.

Lincoln se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, por el desliz mental que tuvo su hermana. Pero luego pensó que así era Leni, ella siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas. Lincoln realmente no quería salir vestido así, así que para no lastimar los sentimientos de su hermana, Lincoln uso su as bajo la manga.

 _-(Enki estamos en una crisis. ¿puedes notarlo?)_

-No. Enki no siente ninguna clase de peligro.

 _-(Claro que estamos en peligro, al menos emocionalmente. ¿Acaso es normal que los vampiros hombres se vistan de mujer?)_

-Si.

 _-(¿Enserio?)_

-Si. Los vampiros no juzgan a alguien por el género, por lo que a veces suelen travestirse.

 _-(En el idioma de un niño de 11 años, por favor)_

-Los vampiros son criaturas bisexuales, y aquellos que tienen preferencias por su mismo género, suelen travestirse para engatusar a humanos inocentes.

Por alguna razón al escuchar eso, Lincoln se imaginó a Lucy llorando mientras escuchaba esas mismas palabras, incluso a el mismo le dieron ganas de llorar.

- _(Bueno yo no estoy interesado en hacer eso ahora. Podrías decirme como me libro de salir vestido así.)_

-Si el maestro utiliza la habilidad lujuria sobre su hermana, podrá hacerla cambiar de idea.

-¿Lujuria? ¿Esa es tu solución para todo? ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en que ocupe esa habilidad?

-En el futuro el maestro se enfrentara a oponentes poderosos, y la habilidad más poderosas del maestro hasta ahora es lujuria, por lo que tiene que aprender a controlarlo y mejorar su uso.

Lincoln pensó detenidamente las palabras de Enki, y llego a una resolución. Luego de escuchar una breve explicación sobre el uso de la habilidad, Lincoln activo lujuria. En el momento en que Lincoln activo la habilidad, el tiempo se detuvo mientras sentía una extraña sensación de omnipotencia. Lincoln podía ver todos los recuerdos de Leni y también sus pensamientos, los cuales se le presentaban como pequeñas esferas de luz, Lincoln tomo una de las esferas de luz entre una de sus manos, asiéndola desaparecer en partículas, mientras que en su otra mano apareció una esfera de luz similar a la que había desaparecido tomando el lugar que le correspondía. El joven vampiro desactivo la capacidad, mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana.

-Oye Linki, sabes, qué tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí, en la habitación.

Lincoln dio un ligero suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana. Pero su alivio duro poco, ya que casi inmediatamente Lincoln sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo, un ardor que llegaba casi al punto de causarle dolor. Su boca comenzó a salivar por alguna extraña razón. Por instinto Lincoln tomo con ambas manos un bulto que se encontraba creciendo entre sus piernas. Lincoln cayó de rodillas al suelo debido al calor que sentía, y mientras el chico intentaba levantar su cabeza para ver a Leni, noto la extraña mirada que la adolecente le estaba dando.

Leni se encontraba muy feliz al escuchar las alabanzas que Lincoln le estaba dando, a pesar de lo avergonzado que se veía. Leni se preguntaba qué había pasado para que Lincoln madurara tan rápido, y al pasar este pensamiento por su mente decidió molestar un poco a su hermano pequeño. Leni le insistió a Lincoln varias veces a salir para que todos lo vieran, al principio Leni estaba fascinada al ver las lindas reacciones de Lincoln, hasta que este se puso serio y la miro fijamente. De repente Leni sintió el deseo de dejar de molestar a Lincoln con salir, por lo que le pidió que se quedaran en la habitación.

Leni se dio la vuelta unos momentos, pero de repente la adolecente sintió una extraña sensación. De repente Leni comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, la chica se encontraba muy nerviosa cuando el calor pasó a ser algo secundario, debido a un extraño cosquilleo que sentía bajo su vientre el cual le era acompañado de una cálida sensación que caía por sus muslos. Los sentimientos inundaron rápidamente a Leni nublando un poco su mente, pero el ruido de algo que caía al suelo libero su mente de las sensaciones que la ataban. Al darse la vuelta vio a Lincoln, el cual había caído al suelo de rodillas. Se acercó un poco para ver cómo se encontraba, pero cuando su hermano levantó su cabeza y Leni vio la cara suplicante que mostraba, cualquier pensamiento racional que Leni pudiese haber tenido desaparecieron.

Leni se acercó poco a poco a Lincoln, hasta quedar frente a él. La adolecente se arrodillo frente a su hermano, y lo agarro por los hombros. Al ver a su hermana Lincoln intento hablarle, pero antes de que el niño pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Leni unió sus labios con los de él. Ambos hermanos se habían fundido en un fuerte abrazo, mientras que sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, sintiendo la esencia de cada uno. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja, intentando conocer cada centímetro del otro. En un pequeño sobresalto Leni se separó de Lincoln con solo unos hilos de saliva conectándolos, Leni se tomó unos pequeños segundos de descanso con su rostro totalmente encendido, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Con algo de dificultad Leni se levantó del piso, y se fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar a su cama donde se sentó, mientras le mandaba una mirada a Lincoln que parecía estarlo invitando a estar a su lado. Sin perder el tiempo Lincoln se dirigió donde su hermana, donde la pareja inicio un nuevo y apasionado beso. Ambos terminaron recostados en la cama besándose intensamente con Leni recostada en la parte inferior y Lincoln encima de ella tomando el control de la situación. Volviendo a romper el beso, Leni empezó a quitarse su vestido quedando solo en ropa interior, luego la adolecente se acercó a su hermano e intentando imitar algo que había visto en internet, había empezado a desnudar a Lincoln mientras lo acariciaba. Por su parte Lincoln coloco las manos por la espalda de Leni desabrochando su sostén, dejando libres las 2 suaves colinas de su hermana, y sin perder el tiempo Lincoln empezó a masajear esas colinas, mientras con ternura mordisqueaba la oreja y el cuello de la adolecente. Siguiendo su propio instinto, las manos de Leni se dirigieron desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, para llegar hasta un enorme bulto que sobresalía de su ropa interior. Desasiéndose de la tela que le impedía llegar hasta donde quería, Leni se quedó mirando fijamente el enorme premio que deseaba. Por su parte Lincoln se levantó un poco para admirar a su hermana la cual es recostada sobre la cama. La mirada de Lincoln rápidamente se dirigió a la ropa interior de su hermana, a la cual se le podía ver una pequeña mancha de humedad. Las manos de Lincoln suavemente acariciaron la cintura de su hermana, mientras con delicadeza deslizaba las bragas de su hermana por sus piernas. Ya teniendo a su hermana totalmente desnuda, Lincoln tomó su miembro y empezó a acariciar la hendidura de Leni, la cual se estremecía con cada rose. Enloquecida por el placer, Leni intento acercar más sus caderas a Lincoln mientras le suplicaba con la mirada. Atendiendo a la mirada de su hermana, Lincoln coloco su pene en la entrada de su hermana, y acercándose al rostro de Leni, Lincoln le planto un profundo y apasionado beso, mientras sus caderas dieron una ligera embestida contra ella, de la cual salió un gemido ahogado por el beso. Una vez que Lincoln termino el beso, el chico sintió un ligero olor a sangre proveniente de su hermana, lo que encendió los instintos del chico haciéndolo agitar con más fuerzas sus caderas. En aquel momento del día la casa Loud era tan ruidosa como siempre, pero para Leni y Lincoln, todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio exceptuando los gemidos de placer que cada uno emitía. Los gemidos de Leni iban cada vez más en aumento mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano. Lincoln al sentir como su hermana colocaba más presión sobre su pene, este empezó a embestir a Leni con mayor fuerza y velocidad. Hasta que ambos alcanzaron el punto del orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Al llegar a este punto las piernas de Leni abrazaron las caderas de Lincoln, mientras que por su parte ella levanto la suya intentando que su hermano entrara lo más posible en ella. Al haber terminado, ambos hermanos se desplomaron sobre la cama, mientras Leni caía en un estado de inconsciencia.


	20. Tomate

Me siento como la peor basura que existe. ¿Por qué? Es bastante simple. Actualmente estoy recostado sobre mi propia hermana, en un estado total de desnudes, mientras ella se encuentra abrazando mis caderas con sus piernas. Lo peor de todo, es que acabamos de cruzar una línea que ningún hermano debería cruzar. Recapitulemos un poco, Leni es la segunda de mis hermanas mayores y una de las chicas más hermosas que he conocido, una chica cuya belleza solo puede ser eclipsada por la amabilidad que hay en su corazón. Cuando Leni me pidió ayuda para ser su modelo, acepté. Sin esperar que el traje que quería que usara fuera un vestido. Claro que ese no fue el problema el problema vino cuando ella quiso que saliéramos para afuera, a mostrarles a todos el vestido que había confeccionado para mí. Siguiendo la sugerencia de una de mis "habilidades" Por así decirlo, utilice un poder que me permitía manipular la mente del receptor, el único efecto secundario que posee esta habilidad es el aumento del apetito sexual. Al utilizar la habilidad me sentí increíble, era como si todo el mundo estuviera entre mis manos, he incluso me tome un buen tiempo en ver los recuerdos de Leni, descubriendo facetas que no conocía de mi propia hermana. Pero el problema vino cuando deje de utilizar la habilidad, empecé a sentir un calor tremendo en mi cuerpo, y ataque a Leni siguiendo uno de mis más primitivos instintos, como si fuera un animal en celo, aunque ella se veía en un estado similar al mío. Luego de que todo acabara, caí en un estado de somnolencia, sintiendo un placer que no había experimentado desde que había dejado de ser humano. Mi mente no pensaba en nada mientras acomodaba mi cabeza entre las 2 almohadas más suaves que había probado. Luego de percatarme que estas almohadas se movían lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo rítmicamente, levante mi cabeza para ver porque estas almohadas se movían. E imaginaran mi sorpresa al descubrir porque, me hubiese gustado poder ver mi expresión en ese momento porque estoy seguro que mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras tenía una tonta sonrisa en mi caras provista de cualquier emoción. Lo que nos lleva a nuestra situación actual.

-Y ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué paso esto?

-El maestro ha sobre utilizado la habilidad lujuria.

-¿Como que la sobre utilicé?

-El maestro en vez de solo cambiar los pensamientos o las ideas del individuo conocido como Leni, vio también el equivalente a 3 meses de memoria del sujeto, con la habilidad. Y a medida que la habilidad se usa más aumentan sus efectos secundarios.

Dándose una fuerte cachetada mental, Lincoln se dispuso a salir cuidadosamente del ahora suave agarre de su hermana. Lincoln se acercó hasta la pared dedicándole una mirada a una inconsciente Leni, totalmente desnuda, que tenía un hilo de sangre el cual estaba acompañado de un líquido blanco, que salía desde su parte más privada.

Y así sin ningún otro pensamiento, Lincoln comenzó a golpear fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared.

-Enki ¿Esto no es mi culpa verdad? Hasta ahora he entendido que todos los vampiros son criaturas depravadas y pervertidas ¿verdad?

-No. No todos los vampiros son así. Por lo general los vampiros van perdiendo su moral con el transcurso de las décadas, debido al aburrimiento que les causa su longevidad. Pero hay casos en que los vampiros se mantienen puros y castos hasta el día de su muerte, como es el caso de Fallen Blood.

-No era exactamente la respuesta que quería.

Está bien Lincoln piensa, piensa. Dijo el joven vampiro mientras caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación.

Mientras caminaba Lincoln pensó en un sinnúmero de planes, para fingir que este momento no había pasado, hasta que una idea le llego.

20 minutos más tarde Lincoln miro su obra con una cara conforme, Después de realizar una serie de acciones que de seguro hubieran dejado a un simple mortal jadeando por un poco de aire. Lincoln pudo ver como su hermana se encontraba dormida sobre su cama ya vestido y con una sonrisa en la cara. Pocos minutos antes el joven vampiro había estado corriendo de un lado para el otro dentro de la habitación, para poder limpiar el cuerpo de su hermana, vestirla, y ventilar un poco la habitación con la ayuda de sus alas, para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta de cierto olor que había quedado en la habitación, luego de su actividad con Leni.

Una vez seguro de que todo estaba en su lugar Lincoln se acercó hasta la cama, al lado de Leni y suavemente comenzó a agitar su hombro para que esta se despertara, a lo que esta solo pudo responder con unos pequeños quejidos.

-Vamos Leni, despierta.

-(Bostezo) Lincoln eres tú. Dijo Leni mientras frotaba sus ojos, en claro estado de somnolencia.

-Claro que soy yo Leni, o esperabas a alguien más.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, Leni abrió repentinamente sus ojos, dedicándole a su hermano menor una clara cara de incredulidad mientras pestañaba repetidamente. Pero sin siquiera pasar unos 5 segundos, la cara de incredulidad de Leni paso a convertirse en la más clara expresión de la vergüenza que alguien podría haber visto en su vida mientras que su cara se volvía cada vez más roja.

-Lin, Lincoln. Tú, yo. Nosotros.

-Te encuentras bien Leni. Tuviste un mal sueño o algo así.

-Eh ¡no! es sobre. Lo que paso.

-¿Lo que paso? Te refieres al vestido.

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tú querías que saliera a la calle con un vestido. Pero luego de que me negara te recostaste en la cama y te quedaste dormida _. (Me siento como basura, al mentirle así)_

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, paso algo Leni. Tal vez tuviste una pesadilla.

-Eh. Si, si. Yo tuve una pesadilla.

-¿De qué se trató esa pesadilla?

-Eh? O, nada importante. Creo que ya no la recuerdo bien.

-Ya veo, tal vez deba dejarte sola para que descanses. Dijo el peliblanco mientras se apresuraba por salir de la habitación.

Una vez que Lincoln salió de la habitación, Leni se quedó congelada en su lugar unos momentos, hasta que reacciono con la cara totalmente roja, mientras se retorcía por su cama.

-(Suspiro) que clase de hermana se supone que soy para tener ese tipo de sueños con mi propio hermano. Dijo la rubia mientras aplastaba su cara contra la almohada de su cama.

Xxx

El resto de la tarde fue relativamente dentro de la casa Loud. Al menos para la mayoría. Lisa estuvo trabajando en unas anotaciones durante toda la cena, y debes en cuando le dedicaba una mirada radiante a Lincoln, como si hubiese hacho el descubrimiento del siglo, o si estuviera viendo al perfecto conejillo de indias. En cualquiera de los 2 casos Lincoln sintió un ligero escalofrío. Luna por su parte le estuvo hablando de lo bien que le había ido en el concierto, (claro omitiendo ciertos hechos). La familia Loud atribuyo, la intensidad de pasión que la chica había tenido durante el día, a los resultados de dicho concierto. Pero cuando Lola, le había preguntado porque se había centrado tanto en canciones de amor, Luna decidió sabiamente evadir la pregunta. Y por su parte Leni, que actuaba como siempre si excluimos el hecho, de que estuvo cojeando toda la tarde, junto con sus reiterados intentos de evitar a Lincoln por alguna razón.

Xxx

Lincoln suspiraba mientras se retorcía, sobre su cama. Intentando borrar de su memoria todos los eventos del día. Luego de unos momentos de sufrir un ataque de negación, Lincoln se quedó totalmente quieto mientras un ave gigante se acercó a él para intentar reconfortarlo.

El joven vampiro se encontraba bastante agradecido de su familia, ya que gracia a él. Pudo distraer su mente de los pensamientos incestuosos, que rondaban por su mente debido a los acontecimientos del día.

Toc, Toc. Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, trajeron de vuelta a Lincoln a la realidad. El cual se levantó para ver de quien se trataba.

-Lincoln necesito arreglar una reunión, para hacerte una seria de pruebas. Dijo la pequeña genio mientras entraba en la habitación de su hermano con una carpeta en la mano, a la cual no le despegaba la mirada.

-¿Lisa? ¿Una reunión, para que necesitas algo como eso?

-recibí resultados muy. Fascinantes, de la muestra de sangre que tu generosamente proporcionaste.

-¿Y cuáles son esos resultados?

-Primero que nada, comprobé si seguías siento tú mismo con un examen de ADN. El resultado fue positivo, tú todavía tienes el ADN de un Loud.

-Eso es genial. ¿Supongo? Pero que más viste.

-Aquí viene las partes interesantes. Tu sangre actualmente carece de leucocitos.

 _-(Enki puedes traducir eso por mí.)_

-Se refiere a que el maestro ha perdido su sistema inmunológico. Al ser una criatura no muerta, no se enferma, por lo que es innecesario tener glóbulos blancos.

-Lo segundo es que tu estado se encuentra en un estado de coagulación, que tendría un cadáver al poco tiempo de morir. Y por último tu sangre entra en un estado de ebullición al estar en un ambiente abierto. Aún tengo que descubrir porque pero es sencillamente fascinante.

 _-(¿Enki?)_

-Al no estar en un espacio cerrado, las moléculas de sangre del maestro se empiezan a mover frenéticamente. Hasta que esta se desvanece en el aire.

-Eso es muy interesante, pero que tiene que ver eso, con alguna reunión.

-Bueno Lincoln, ahora que ya hice un examen de sangre preliminar, necesito hacerte un par de pruebas físicas.

-Oh, claro Lis. Esta noche iba a salir a entrenar con Night, si quieres puedes venir y hacerme esas pruebas.

Y luego de esas palabras, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación de su hermano. Lisa levanto su cabeza de la carpeta que había estado estudiando rigurosamente -¿Quién?

Lincoln apunto con su mano directamente hasta su cama, solo para que los ojos de lisa se abrieran como platos, al ver al gran bulto negro que descansaba pacíficamente sobre la cama de su hermano mayor.

-¡Santa madre del descubrimiento! ¿Qué clase de criatura es esta?

-Oh él es Night, mi familiar. Y él es un. . Eh. . Él es un. . . Cuervo emperador. Si eso es.

Lisa se acercó cautelosamente a la enorme ave, solo para mostrar una sonrisa torcida cuando pudo tomar una buena mirada de los atributos del extraño pájaro.

-Esto es realmente algo increíble Lincoln, es realmente increíble. Cuando la prensa se entere de esto.

-Oye oye oye. Se suponía que teníamos un trato.

-Pero Lincoln. Como es posible que quieras ocultarle al mundo, una criatura tan magnifica como esta. Dijo la pequeña genio mientras apuntaba a la gran ave, que acicalaba sus alas.

-¡Lisa!

-Está bien, está bien. Al menos, me dejaras hacerle algunas pruebas ¿Verdad?

-(Suspiro) no tengo alternativa con respecto a eso ¿Verdad? Dijo el chico dando una afirmación mas que una pregunta.

Xxx

Después de ser sometido a un largo interrogatorio, por parte de lisa. Lincoln espero pacientemente en su habitación a que todos los miembros de su familia se durmieran. Con excepción de Lisa claro está, la cual después de su larga charla con su hermano. Habían llegado un acuerdo, en el que entablaron que mientras Lincoln entrenaba Lisa iba a poder hacerle una serie de pruebas, por lo que la pequeña genio se fue a su habitación a preparar lo que necesitaba para realizar las pruebas sobre Lincoln, y a esperar que todos dentro de la casa.

Una hora y media después, de que los 2 se habían reunido por última vez. Lincoln se dirigió hacia la habitación de Lisa, la cual esta compartía con Lily. Después de dar 2 leves golpecitos sobre la puerta de la habitación, esta se abrió de golpe para revelar a lisa la cual arrastraba una mochila más grande que ella misma, mientras que vestía un suéter blanco debajo de una pequeña chaqueta blanca.

Viendo que Lisa era evidentemente incapaz de levantar la mochila que llevaba, Lincoln la levanto con una sola mano, y ambos hermanos se dirigieron a bajar las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Si bien la familia Loud era conocida entre ellos por tener un sueño pesado, eran aún más conocidos por tener un padre con un sentido del oído excepcional, que utilizaba para poder escuchar a cualquiera de sus hijas que hiciera el mas mínimo ruido en las escaleras. Esto debido que al tener tantas hijas, en más de una ocasión, una de estas se pasaba de la hora en la que tenían permitido salir.

El escape de la casa marcho sin ningún problema. Y en menos de 10 minutos ambos hermanos ya estaban en el parque.

-Bueno Lincoln, aquí estamos. ¿No es emocionante? El descubrir cosas que la humanidad había pasado por alto tanto tiempo.

-Eso creo, supongo.

-Claro que lo es, mi querida unidad fraternal. Pero debo decirte que estoy algo decepcionada.

-Eh, ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, pensé que traerías a ese increíble espécimen.

-Te refieres a Night. En realidad lo traje conmigo. Dijo el chico mientras el espacio en su hombro se empezó a distorsionar para revelar así al imponente pájaro, el cual se dio al vuelo luego de mostrarse.

-Es impresionante y majestuoso. Esta es la primera vez que veo a un ave de 4 alas, debe ser único en su clase.

-Tal vez en el mundo humano. Susurro el joven vampiro.

-Dijiste algo unidad fraternal.

-No, es solo que quería saber qué tipo de pruebas querías hacerme.

Lisa comenzó a explicarle que tipo de pruebas haría. La primera prueba a la que se sometería sería una prueba de velocidad, en la cual Lincoln debía recorrer un cierto tramo corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera (Aunque Lincoln tenía dudas de que tan rápido podía correr sin romperse las piernas o causar estragos a su alrededor).

La segunda prueba seria de fuerza, en la que Lisa trajo un aparato llamado dinámetro el cual tenía que apretar con su ano para así medir su fuerza de agarre. (Aunque Lincoln sabía que si lo apretaba muy fuerte lo rompería)

Y finalmente vendría una prueba de resistencia en la cual Lincoln tendría que correr hasta que se cansara. (Aunque Lincoln nuevamente sabía que podía correr toda la noche sin cansarse. Como prueba estaba el hecho de haber permanecido ya 3 días sin dormir y no sentir ni la mas mínima sensación de agotamiento.)

Cuando Lincoln se disponía a correr para la prueba de velocidad. Los fuertes graznidos de Night, lo hicieron detenerse para mirarlo. Ambos hermanos notaron como el ave volaba en círculos. Lincoln se concentró en sentir cualquier presencia cercana solo para sentir, a alguna criatura acercándose.

Hasta ahora esta era una de las presencias más extrañas que Lincoln había sentido, ya que el aura a su alrededor parecía estar en paz. Una paz que no se encontraba en ningún ser (Excluyendo las plantas)

Rápidamente Lincoln se colocó por delante de Lisa, para protegerla en caso de cualquier amenaza. Pero cuando la criatura se manifestó ante los 2 hermanos, estos abrieron sus ojos como platos, mientras dejaban sus mandíbulas caer al suelo.

-Lisa, tú estabas haciendo experimentos con la fruta ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero te puedo asegurar, que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo Lincoln.

La criatura que se estaba acercando a los 2, era de al menos el tamaño de Lola y Lana. Su cuerpo era redondo y enteramente rojo, carecía de brazos y sus pernas eran verdes. En la cima de su cuerpo había un tallo verde, adornado con unas hojas que emulaban ser cabello.

-¿Lisa? ¿Estoy viendo? Lo que creo que estoy viendo.

-Eso depende, si crees que estás viendo un solanun Lycopersicum, estas en lo correcto.

-En realidad estoy viendo un tomate que camina.

 **Próximamente Lincoln vs tomate**


End file.
